El amor es una batalla
by millscully
Summary: Una pesadilla de Regina lo cambia todo.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, Emma.

Buenas noches, Regina – se despidió Emma, esta era una de las tantas cenas que habían compartido juntas luego de regresar de Neverland. Ninguna estaba segura del cómo o cuando había sucedido pero se habían encontrado pasando más y más tiempo juntas. Al principio se trataba simplemente de ayudar a Henry, el chico había vivido demasiadas cosas para su corta edad y ambas habían decidido poner fin a la guerra en la que vivian inmersas desde el momento en que se conocieron, por el hijo que compartían. Henry aún seguía viviendo en casa de Emma, junto a sus abuelos pero ahora pasaba también algunas noches en casa de Regina. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de las veces los tres compartían las cenas.

Decir que fue fácil sería mentir, las primeras noches estuvieron cargadas de un ambiente tenso y silencios incomodos, ambas enfocadas en hablar con Henry o sobre él, evitando hablar entre ellas más de lo estrictamente necesario. Fue con el correr de los meses que esos silencios se convirtieron en conversaciones que duraban hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en tazas de café compartidas, en copas de sidra de manzana, o tazas de café fuerte, negro, caliente y humeante. Ninguna hablaba de sus pasados, ambos eran demasiados duros y dolorosos de recordar, en general hablaban sobre trivialidades, sobre Henry más que cualquier otra cosa, sobre la ciudad, o simplemente permanecían observando arder el fuego en la chimenea acompañadas de un silencio tan confortable que parecía increíble.

Emma se subió a su auto, o trampa mortal como prefería llamarlo Regina y condujo hasta el departamento en el que vivía con sus padres. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación intentando no despertar a nadie, dejo su ropa tirada en el suelo y se colocó el pijama, que más bien consistía en una musculosa blanca y unos shorts negros. Tan pronto como su cuerpo hubo hecho contacto con la cama se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto Regina daba vueltas en la cama, su cuerpo enredado con las sabanas mientras un sudor frio recorría su frente. Henry no había sido el único que había regresado de Neverland con pesadillas, las de Regina sin embargo involucraban heridas del pasado. La tortura física a la cual había sido sometida por Greg no era nada comparada con los demonios de su pasado que el simple hecho de encontrarse atada a una camilla sin poder hacer nada para defenderse había hecho resurgir. Al despertar nunca recordaba sus pesadillas, aunque el miedo que le invadía el cuerpo y la obligaba a permanecer inmóvil al menos media hora para lograr recuperar el control de su respiración le daban una buena idea.

Esa noche sin embargo, no fueron sus propios gritos los cuales la despertaron, o la sensación de estar sofocándose bajo el peso de un cuerpo que no era el suyo, sino una voz temblorosa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

¿Mama? – Henry volvió a llamarla, sin animarse aun a tocarla – Mama, despierta es solo un mal sueño.

Regina se incorporó de repente con una bola de fuego preparada en su mano, provocando que Henry se alejara unos cuantos metros de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron y apenas logro vislumbrar la silueta de su hijo extinguió las llamas en su mano y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Mama, ¿te encuentras bien? – Henry había vuelto a acercarse a la cama de su madre pero esta evito el contacto.

Estoy bien Henry – respondió ella aun cubriendo su rostro.

Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Siento haberte asustado – finalmente Regina decidió descubrir su rostro y si Henry vio las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer decidió no decir nada – Vuelve a la cama – Regina dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar el temblor en su voz – Por favor Henry, vuelve a tu habitación.

Henry decidió hacerle caso al menos una vez en su vida a su madre y la dejo sola en su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar los sollozos ahogados que provenían del interior.

Así habían transcurrido todas sus noches desde el regreso de Neverland, las pesadillas eran distintas, los monstruos cambiaban de forma, pero el sentirse indefensa, incapaz, el sentimiento de no valer nada, de no merecer ser amada, esos sentimientos aumentaban cada día mas.

Regina necesito al menos media hora más para lograr que las lágrimas dejaran de caer y sus manos dejaran de temblar, sabiendo que ya no podría dormir esa noche decidió levantarse y darse una larga ducha. Luego decidió bajar las escaleras e ingresar a su estudio, al menos podría adelantar algo de trabajo para la oficina, le sorprendía que ninguno de los idiotas que Vivian en Storybrooke hubiese iniciado una batalla para quitarle su trabajo, y por otro lado estaba agradecida porque el trabajo siempre la ayudaba a centrarse en otras cosas y no pensar en lo miserable de su pasado, o presente.

A las siete de la mañana volvió a encender la cafetera mientras subía las escaleras para despertar a Henry, sin dudas su hijo había heredado el sueño pesado de su madre biológica. Siempre le costaba más de diez minutos lograr que despertara, y si lograba sacarle una oración completa durante el desayuno se consideraba afortunada.

Henry, cariño despierta – susurro suavemente acariciando el cabello de su hijo – Henry – esta vez lo sacudió suavemente – Henry, vamos despierta – el niño empezó a abrir los ojos – No quiero sacarte las sabanas Henry – advirtió en tono burlón.

Mama – vino la respuesta camuflada debajo de las frazadas – Cinco minutos más.

Cinco minutos Henry, ni uno mas ni uno menos.

De acuerdo.

Si no estás listo para desayunar en quince minutos le daré los pancakes que estoy haciendo a Emma – si algo había aprendido durante los casi trece años en que había pasado criando a Henry, era que la comida siempre era un buen incentivo – Cinco minutos Henry – volvió a repetir mientras dejaba la habitación.

Regina volvió a descender las escaleras y una vez en la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su hijo, mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su memoria. No podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez el rostro asustado de Henry cuando ella despertó con la bola de fuego en su mano lista para ser lanzada, las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

Buen día Mama – la saludo Henry diez minutos después con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Buen día cariño – respondió ella dejando el plato con pancakes sobre la mesa, junto a una taza de té caliente – No te excedas con el dulce de leche – le recordó Regina al ver que Henry tomaba el pote de la heladera.

De acuerdo.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, ambos reviviendo los momentos pasados la noche anterior.

Mama – Henry rompió el silencio - ¿Quieres contarme de que tratan tus pesadillas?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y por poco Regina casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo.

Ya sabes – continuo Henry al ver que su madre no respondía – siempre me dices que puedo sentirme mejor si te hablo sobre ellas.

Henry – comenzó a responder Regina cuando fue interrumpida por el timbre – Emma está aquí, ve por tus cosas.

Esa se había convertido en su rutina, los días en que Henry dormía en casa de Regina, era Emma quien se encargaba de pasar a buscarlo y llevarlo hasta el colegio, y viceversa.

Mientras Henry subía las escaleras para recoger sus cosas, Regina camino hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Buen día – la saludo Emma, con una sonrisa brillante.

Buen día – respondió Regina, aun sosteniendo su taza de café en la mano.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Emma observando que eran pasadas las siete de la mañana y Regina aun vestía una bata, además de que aún no se había maquillado y su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, algo estaba mal - ¿Regina?

Todo está bien, ¿puedes volver aquí luego de dejar a Henry? Necesito hablar contigo.

De acuerdo – respondió, mirando extrañamente a Regina pero sin posibilidad de decir nada mas ya que Henry se acercaba a ellas en ese momento - ¿Listo Henry?

Listo – respondió el hijo de ambas – Adiós mama – Henry saludo besando a Regina en la mejilla y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual se prolongó durante algunos minutos más de lo habitual, provocando otra mirada sospechosa de parte de Emma – Te amo.

También te amo Henry - respondió Regina evitando de todas formas establecer cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Emma.

Emma subió al auto y espero que Henry abrochara su cinturón antes de encender el motor.

De acuerdo, habla Henry – se apresuró a decir Emma una vez que se habían alejado de la mansión en la calle Mifflin.

Son sus pesadillas – respondió su hijo.

¿Han vuelto?

No creo que alguna vez se hayan ido – respondió con sinceridad Henry.

¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – Henry le había contado a Emma de las pesadillas que Regina sufría desde que habían regresado desde Neverland, y si bien el tenia las suyas, las de su madre parecían mil veces más aterradoras.

Me desperté porque podía escuchar que Mama estaba hablando – Henry se quedó pensando durante algunos segundos – decidí levantarme e ingrese en su habitación, su cuerpo estaba enredado en las sabanas y no dejaba de dar puñetazos al aire o retorcerse como si quisiera sacarse algo de encima, me acerque un poco más a ella para intentar entender que era lo que decía, creo que susurraba "Por favor no, ya no puedo" – Henry decidió tomarse unos segundos antes de continuar hablando – Ella estaba muy asustada Emma – algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de su hijo – Empecé a llamarla para intentar despertarla y después de unos minutos, cuando lo hizo, tenía una bola de fuego lista en su mano, cuando me reconoció extinguió las llamas y me dijo que regresara a la cama.

Emma permaneció callada el resto del camino, hasta que detuvo el auto frente al colegio de Henry.

¿Tú sabes de qué se tratan sus pesadillas Emma? - pregunto Henry, la preocupación marcando cada rasgo de su joven rostro.

No Henry, no lo sé.

Pero intentaras ayudarla, ¿verdad?

Te prometo que voy a intentarlo, ahora quiero que entres al colegio y no te preocupes por tu mama, yo voy a preocuparme por ella. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió Henry, la esperanza marcando su voz.

Emma permaneció sentada dentro de auto durante algunos minutos más, reflexionando. Durante el viaje a Neverland Regina y ella habían dormido en la misma habitación y ella nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez había oído a Regina teniendo una pesadilla, ahora sin embrago, se preguntaba si Regina había dormido alguna de todas esas noches. Recordaba que durante esos días las marcas debajo de los ojos de la mujer se habían acentuado y había perdido peso, cosas que había atribuido a la constante preocupación por el paradero de Henry, ahora se preguntaba si esos efectos podían deberse a otra cosa.

Emma condujo nuevamente hacia la mansión en la calle Mifflin, cientos de pensamientos dando vueltas en su mente. Estaciono el auto a un lado de la acera y antes de que siquiera pudiera golpear para anunciar su llegada, la puerta de la mansión fue abierta, allí se encontraba Regina, esta vez vestida con su atuendo habitual para ir a la oficina, su maquillaje y cabello tan perfectos como siempre.

¿Esperas una invitación real? – y allí estaba también el sarcasmo, sin darse cuenta Emma se había quedado mirando a Regina por más tiempo de lo normalmente aceptable, siguió a Regina hacia la cocina luego de cerrar la puerta - ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Café? Hice pancakes.

Café y pancakes están bien – respondió Emma, Regina trabajando en silencio durante algunos minutos - ¿Vas a decirme que ocurre o tendré que jugar a las veinte preguntas?

Regina deposito la taza con café humeante y el plato con pancakes frente a Emma, parecía estar juntando coraje para pronunciar sus próximas palabras y Emma se lo permitió, no volvió a apresurarla sino que opto por comenzar a devorar los pancakes.

Quiero que Henry viva contigo, de forma permanente.

Le tomo a Emma unos minutos procesar las palabras en su cerebro, y una vez que las hubo comprendido por poco termina escupiendo el trozo de pancake que aun permanecía en su boca.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto prácticamente gritando - ¿De que estas hablando?

Lo que oíste, quiero que Henry viva permanentemente contigo – repitió Regina intentando mantener la calma en su voz.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nada ocurrió, simplemente creo que es mejor para todos si él vive contigo.

¿Tiene que ver con tus pesadillas? – en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios Emma supo que había cometido un error, pudo presenciar en vivo y en directo los muros contrayéndose alrededor de Regina.

¿Henry te conto?

Si, lo siento. Es solo que él estaba preocupado por ti.

Bueno, no tiene por qué estarlo. Me encuentro perfectamente.

¿Defines "encontrarte perfectamente" a despertarte gritando todas las noches?

Veo que Henry ha hablado bastante – respondió Regina mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo - ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Nada más – mintió Emma.

Está mintiendo Señorita Swan, no es la única que puede decir cuando una persona miente. ¿Te conto sobre la bola de fuego?

Si – respondió Emma.

Si sabes eso no entiendo que más tienes que comprender, podría haber lastimado seriamente a Henry anoche.

Pero no lo hiciste.

Y por eso voy a estar eternamente agradecida, pero no pienso arriesgarme.

¿Qué vas a decirle a Henry?

Lo aceptara fácilmente, durante años rogo por irse a vivir contigo y los idiotas de tus padres, estoy segura de que no va a quejarse.

Las cosas ya no son como lo era antes Regina, todo ha cambiado, tú has cambiado.

No veo porque debemos seguir discutiendo este asunto, Henry vivirá contigo de ahora en más. Me encargare de trasladar las cosas de su habitación a la tuya en la casa de tus padres.

Emma podía reconocer una batalla perdida en cuanto la veía, sin embargo aún no había perdido la guerra.

Se levantó sin decir una palabra, coloco la taza y el plato de pancakes sobre la mesada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Estas cometiendo un error – dijo segundos antes de abrir la puerta – No estás sola.

Que tenga un buen día Señorita Swan – fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Regina permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, esperando hasta que ya no podía vislumbrar el auto de Emma, sus piernas finalmente cedieron y se derrumbó sobre el piso, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus manos rodeándolas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

De alguna forma Regina agradeció ser su propia jefa, le aviso a su secretaria que llegaría tarde y que cancelara cualquier tipo de reunión que tuviera ese día.

Después de decirle a Emma que Henry iría a vivir con ella, Regina decidió tomar una larga ducha importándole muy poco que luego tuviera que reaplicar su maquillaje y volver a peinarse, necesitaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas que marcaban su rostro y humedecían su ropa. Finalmente, y poniendo en práctica la fachada que había aprendido a perfeccionar durante los años, dejo la mansión y se dirigió a su oficina. Saludo a su secretaria como cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y le pidió que en cuanto pudiera le llevara un café, el más fuerte que fuera capaz de conseguir. Una media hora después y con el café entre sus manos comenzaba a firmar documentos.

Pasaban las horas y agradecía haber cancelado todas sus reuniones del día, seguía firmando y rechazando formas, aceptando aquellas que no parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas y releyendo una y otra vez algunas, tratando de encontrarles sentido.

A la hora del almuerzo su secretaria le pregunto que deseaba y aunque Regina no tenía apetito sabía que no podría llegar al final del día ingiriendo solo café, por lo que decidió ordenar lo usual, una ensalada con trozos de pollo y un agua mineral, además de unas aspirinas o algo para el dolor de cabeza. Una hora después su secretaria ingreso a su oficina dejando todo lo que Regina le había pedido. Intento comer, de veras lo intento pero no podía tragar bocado, sentía náuseas y el dolor que se acumulaba en su sien aumentaba de intensidad con cada minuto del día. Finalmente cuando ya no era capaz de ver por mucho que pestañeara, Regina decidió dar por terminado su día. Recogió su maletín junto con algunas formas e informes para revisar en su casa y dejo la oficina, avisándole a su secretaria que se iría antes y que, si ella lo deseaba, también podía hacerlo.

Llegar a la mansión le costó más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, manejar había sido una batalla entre los deseos de sus ojos por cerrarse y la orden de su cerebro por no hacerlo, hubiese podido utilizar magia para teletransportarse pero Regina sabía que no se encontraba bien físicamente y podría terminar en cualquier lado. Finalmente, estaciono fuera de su garaje sin molestarse en bajar los papeles que había traído consigo del trabajo e ingreso en la casa, tal era su nivel de cansancio que ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa o los zapatos, simplemente se recostó en el sillón demasiado cansada para subir las escaleras y allí se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Emma consideraba una y mil formas de decirle lo ocurrido a Henry. No se explicaba como Regina estaba entregándole a su hijo, el niño por el que lucho con garras y dientes, el niño por el cual arriesgo todo a cambio de nada, jamás ni en un millón de años Emma habría podido predecir que algo como esto iba a ocurrir. Además el otro problema era el poco espacio del que disponían en casa de Mary Margaret, Emma y Henry ya no podían seguir compartiendo habitación, ambos necesitaban privacidad, y eso dejaba a Emma con otro problema, el de buscar un nuevo departamento.

Al menos podrías haberme avisado con dos semanas de anticipación Regina – susurro Emma para si misma.

Concentrarse en el trabajo para terminar de llenar el papeleo se había convertido en una tarea mucho más que tediosa, Emma sabía que necesitaba hablar con Regina, hacerla entrar en razón pero no sabía cómo. Sabía que los muros de la mujer se habían levantado unos diez metros más para ella y sería demasiado difícil derribarlos.

Finalmente se hizo la hora de recoger a Henry del colegio, Emma tomo las llaves de su coche y condujo a la mínima velocidad. Como iba a explicarle a Henry lo que había ocurrido, como si el chico no tuviese ya demasiados problemas.

Emma vio el momento exacto en el que Henry la vio a ella, y no a Regina y el rostro de su hijo se empaño de tristeza y decepción.

¿Emma? ¿Por qué estas recogiéndome tú y no mama? – Henry pregunto, esa era su rutina ahora, si Emma lo llevaba al colegio, Regina se encargaba de recogerlo y viceversa - ¿Emma?

Henry, por que no vamos a buscar unos milshakes a Granny's y hablamos en el parque, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió su hijo, Henry sabía que algo estaba pasando, Emma no le compraba milshakes antes de cenar desde que Regina la descubrió haciéndolo y le dio un sermón sobre el azúcar.

El camino a Granny's fue silencioso, ambos descendieron del auto, pidieron sus órdenes y una vez que les fueron entregadas caminaron hacia el parque.

¿Vas a decirme que es lo que ocurre? – pregunto Henry una vez que llegaron al banco más alejado del sector de juegos que se encontraba en el parque.

Tu mama me conto lo que ocurrió anoche – comenzó Emma sin saber bien en qué dirección llevar la conversación.

¿Te conto lo de la bola de fuego? – pregunto Henry sin levantar la mirada del césped, como si hubiese algo muy interesante en el pasto.

Si, lo hizo.

No quiso lastimarme Emma, ella solo estaba asustada – comenzó Henry defendiendo a su madre adoptiva, Emma no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo hacia su hijo.

Lo se Henry – Emma respiro profundamente – Ambos sabemos que Regina está teniendo estas pesadillas hace tiempo, y cada noche empeoran más.

Lo sé, estaba asustado anoche, nunca había escuchado a mama rogar de esa forma, como si alguien estuviese haciéndole mucho daño.

No hay una forma adecuada de decir esto Henry, así que voy a decirlo de una vez – Henry asintió – Regina quiere que vengas a vivir conmigo, de forma permanente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Ya no me ama, es eso ¿verdad?

Henry tranquilízate, escúchame – Emma se puso de pie tomando a Henry por los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Tu madre te ama más que a nada en este mundo, ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que le importe más que ti, nada le importa más que verte feliz, nunca, nunca debes dudar eso.

¿Entonces por qué está echándome de mi casa? ¡Es mi casa Emma! ¡Mi hogar! – Henry rompió a llorar en llanto y Emma no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, en momentos como esos se daba cuenta que su hijo era aún un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente.

Henry, necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches – Emma espero algunos unos minutos hasta que Henry pudo calmarse aunque las lágrimas continuaban cayendo - Tu mama está preocupada por ti, pero también por ella, no quiere lastimarte y su magia esta fuera de control. Si te hubiese lastimado anoche con esa bola de fuego jamás se lo hubiese perdonado, necesita un tiempo, para pensar, para estar sola, para poner sus ideas en orden.

No creo que tenga nada que pensar, está asustada Emma.

Lo sé – Emma lo sabía, había visto las fracturas en la perfecta fachada que Regina prefería mostrarle al mundo.

Tenemos que ayudarla – dijo Henry limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

Te prometí que lo haría.

¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

No lo sé aun, necesito tiempo para pensar en algo – la verdad era, que Emma no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a alguien a luchar contra sus demonios, ella venia enfrentando los suyos propios desde hacía años y aún no había logrado vencerlos, solo aplacarlos.

Parece que tenemos una nueva operación secreta – el entusiasmo se oía en su voz y Emma no fue capaz de arrebatarle la esperanza a su hijo – Tengo que pensar un nombre.

De acuerdo – lo alentó Emma – También debemos buscar un nuevo departamento.

¿Podemos quedarnos en Granny's mientras tanto?

¿Crees que no sé qué quieres quedarte allí porque Ruby te da milshakes de chocolate gratis Henry? Soy la Sheriff después de todo – ambos rieron – Vamos, hay que avisarle a Snow que ambos cenaremos en su departamento esta noche.

Al llegar a casa de Snow, Emma de inmediato envió a Henry a darse una ducha mientras ella hablaba con su madre.

Emma, ¿Qué sucedió? Entre en tu habitación a dejarte ropa y todas las cosas de Henry estaban allí.

Mama – aún se sentía raro llamar de esa forma a alguien de su misma edad – No puedo decirte demasiado pero Regina está pasando por un momento malo y Henry vendrá a vivir conmigo de forma permanente, es decir hasta que ella se recupere.

Ambos, Emma y Henry habían decidido no decir nada sobre la bola de fuego para no incrementar los rumores respecto Regina, habían decidido que sería un secreto entre los tres.

¿A qué te refieres por un momento malo? – pregunto Snow con preocupación en su voz.

Desde que regresamos de Neverland Regina ha estado sufriendo de pesadillas recurrentes.

¿Pesadillas sobre qué?

No lo sé – esa era la otra información que Emma y Henry habían decidido ocultar, no le dirían a nadie que en sus pesadillas Regina pedía ayuda como si alguien estuviese lastimándola, Regina no apreciaría que eso se divulgara y de repente la gente comenzara a sentir compasión por ella.

De acuerdo - Snow tomo asiento – Entonces, ¿tú y Henry vivirán aquí?

Solo hasta que encuentre un departamento, Henry y yo no podemos seguir compartiendo la misma habitación, además quiero que él tenga la suya propia.

Emma, sabes que a tu padre y a mí no nos importa tenerte aquí, ni a ti ni a Henry.

Lo sé, pero todos necesitamos privacidad.

Oh Emma pero hemos estado separados tanto tiempo.

Lo se mama, pero que vaya a mudarme no significa que vayamos a separarnos, estaremos a menos de diez minutos, y podemos venir a cenar o almorzar aquí todas las semanas, lo prometo.

Oh Emma – Snow abrazo a su hija y algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Mama, no es como si estuviéramos mudándonos fuera de Storyborooke, te prometo que vendré a visitarte todos los días.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo – respondió Emma colocando su mano sobre su corazón, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su madre.

De acuerdo.

¿Hay que comprar algo para la cena?

No Emma todo esta listo, solo debemos esperar que David vuelva de la estación y Ruby tome su puesto.

Mientras esperaban a Emma le urgía la necesidad de hablar con Regina, necesitaba verla y saber que se encontraba bien. Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su celular dispuesta a llamarla y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar oyó la voz de Mary Margaret anunciándole que la cena estaba lista.

Emma y Snow habían acordado no hablar de Regina frente a Henry, y Emma supuso que Snow le había al menos comentado a David la situación en la que se encontraban, cenaron riendo y por un momento Emma pudo olvidar a Regina. Al terminar de cenar David y Henry recogieron la mesa y se encargaron de la limpieza mientras Emma y Snow preparaban el postre.

Emma, ¿Puedo llamar a mama ahora? – la voz de Henry la saco del lugar en que sus pensamientos se encontraban, justamente con la mujer con la que su hijo solicitaba hablar.

De acuerdo Henry, pero tal vez no conteste porque ya es tarde y puede que este durmiendo – Emma le entrego su celular y observo mientras Henry subía las escaleras para hablar con su madre.

Está tomando las cosas bastante bien – comento Snow mientras servía el helado en los diferentes recipientes.

Es resiliente, tal y como su madre – respondió Emma sin saber que más decir.

Pasados unos minutos Henry regreso, su rostro ya sin entusiasmo.

No respondió – dijo Henry mientras tomaba asiento devolviéndole el celular a Emma.

Henry, tu mama no tuvo una buena noche, probablemente estaba exhausta.

Lo sé, pero… ¿Podrías ir a ver que todo se encuentre bien?

De acuerdo – la verdad era, que Henry no necesitaba rogarle demasiado, Emma necesitaba ver a Regina y saber que se encontraba bien – De acuerdo - repitió – terminaremos el helado, tu iras a la cama y luego iré a chequear a Regina.

Pero … - Henry comenzó a protestar pero una mirada de Emma fue suficiente para poner todo tipo de objeciones a dormir – De acuerdo.

Veinte minutos después Emma conducía su auto hacia la mansión de la calle Mifflin, por dentro rogaba que todo se encontrara bien porque no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo si las cosas resultaban de cualquier otra forma.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Emma golpeo en la puerta de la mansión unas tres veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, después de esperar unos minutos finalmente decidió utilizar la llave que Henry le había dado.

¿Regina? – Llamo una vez dentro de la casa para advertir a la alcaldesa de su presencia, pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Regina? – intento una vez Emma adentrándose aún más en la casa.

Después de estar en la cocina y sintiendo que la preocupación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, decidió chequear la habitación de Henry, al no encontrar a la alcaldesa allí decidió chequear su habitación. Golpeo suavemente en la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar en ella, aquella habitación también se encontraba vacía.

Esta vez Emma podía sentir el miedo acumulándose en su pecho, Regina no podía haberse ido, no podría abandonar a Henry. Pero la duda estaba presente, después de todo Regina prácticamente había echado a Henry de su propia casa. Con el miedo aumentando a cada segundo Emma puso todas sus esperanzas en chequear la última habitación disponible, que ella conocía, de la casa.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta, al mirar dentro Emma no vio a nadie pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación creyó oír un sonido, caminando silenciosamente rodeo el sofá y en él vio a la mujer que había estado buscando. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Regina estaba recostada de costado sobre el sofá, su pelo que caía en ondas armoniosas y suaves le cubrían gran parte del rostro. Emma no pudo evitar notar que Regina aun llevaba los zapatos puestos y supuso que había caído derrumbada en el sofá apenas llegar de la oficina. Con mucho cuidado le quito los zapatos y luego regreso a la habitación de Henry en busca de una manta, una vez que la hubo encontrado regreso al estudio y cubrió a Regina con ella. Emma no pudo evitar colocar uno de los mechones de pelo que cubría el rostro de Regina detrás de su oreja, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Le sorprendió que Regina ni siquiera se moviera y eso le permitió asegurar a Emma que la mujer estaba exhausta. La rubia se aseguró de que Regina estuviera bien cubierta y finalmente dejo la casa. Por supuesto que se sentía mal por dejar a la mujer sola, pero supuso que su presencia allí no sería totalmente bienvenida.

Regina despertó sin saber qué hora era y por unos minutos le costó descifrar en qué lugar se encontraba, recordó haber llegado de la oficina y caer en el sofá sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos, fue entonces que noto la manta sobre ella y la chimenea encendida, sus zapatos descansando al lado del sofá. No recordaba haber hecho ninguna de esas cosas y por un momento creyó que Henry había vuelto a casa, hasta que noto una nota sobre la mesa de café a un lado de su teléfono celular.

"Cuando despiertes revisa tu teléfono, Henry quiere hablar contigo. Emma"

Regina tomo su celular y vio que tenía al menos tres llamadas perdidas de Henry, se preguntaba cómo se había tomado la noticia su hijo de que iría a vivir con Emma de forma permanente, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al pensar que ya no arroparía a Henry pero las hizo a un lado repitiéndose que eso era lo mejor y solo lo hacía por la seguridad de su hijo. Antes de llamar a Henry, Regina decidió darse una larga ducha para lograr despertarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. Tal vez debería hablar con Emma primero, preguntarle cómo había tomado las cosas Henry pero pensó que solo un cobarde actuaria de esa forma, por lo que decidió llamar a su hijo de inmediato una vez que salió de la ducha.

¿Mama? – contesto la voz esperanzada de su hijo.

Hola Henry – respondió Regina después de unos segundos intentando aligerar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

¿Por qué no quieres que siga viviendo contigo? – Regina podía escuchar claramente a través del teléfono que Henry estaba llorando.

Henry tienes que entender – comenzó a hablar Regina intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

Mama por favor, ya no voy a decir que eres el personaje malvado de ese cuento estúpido, lo prometo, ya no voy a decirte que eres una madre horrible por favor, perdóname – Henry estaba llorando abiertamente y Regina no pudo continuar conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con dejar sus ojos y ahora corrían libremente por su rostro.

Henry – Regina no sabía que más decir – Mañana iré a verte – dijo cortando el teléfono y a continuación arrojándolo contra la pared de su habitación.

"Es lo mejor para el" continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez intentando hacer de aquella frase un mantra, como si por repetirla un número suficiente de veces el dolor en su pecho se alivianara. No podía arriesgarse a que Henry estuviera con ella en la casa, su magia estaba fuera de control durante sus pesadillas y el simple hecho de lastimar a su hijo provocaba que la opresión en su pecho aumentara al menos diez veces más.

Regina no pudo dormir esa noche, cientos de pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente, al menos las pesadillas no hicieron presencia. Decidió terminar el papeleo pendiente del día anterior para intentar ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Emma la había llamado, pero Regina había decidido no contestar, no confiaba en su voz, ya no confiaba en ella misma, simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo.

La mañana hizo presencia y Regina había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tazas de café que había bebido con el único objetivo de mantenerse despierta para ahuyentar los demonios que no dejaban de atacarla en sus pesadillas.

Llego a la oficina, saludo a su secretaria como todos los días y no salió de allí en toda la mañana. Logro terminar al menos una de las tareas que tenía asignadas para aquel día pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos continuaran desviándose hacia Henry. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Adelante – respondió sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que se suponía deba estar leyendo.

Hola – Regina levanto la mirada tan rápidamente como fue capaz para ver a Emma parada frente a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Regina levantando todos los muros de los que fuera capaz.

Pensé en traerte algo para desayunar – respondió Emma levantando los vasos térmicos descartables de café que traía en su mano derecha y una caja de donuts en la otra.

Ya desayune muchas gracias – diciendo esto Regina volvió a concentrar su mirada en los papeles frente a ella - ¿Hay algo más que necesite Sheriff Swan?

Oh si, pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar de cómo dejaste a nuestro hijo llorando durante dos horas anoche – respondió Emma haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra nuestro – Tu sabes, creí que eso podría ser importante.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Regina sin levantar la mirada.

Bueno considerando que desde su punto de vista su madre lo echo de la casa podríamos decir que nuestro hijo es fuerte – dijo Emma tomando asiente frente a Regina y dejando tanto los vasos de café como las donuts sobre el escritorio – Me tomo al menos una hora calmarlo luego de tu llamado y estoy muy segura de que paso más de la mitad de la noche llorando, me tomo al menos media hora lograr que se levante para ir al colegio esta mañana.

Regina finalmente dejo la lapicera que aún continuaba sosteniendo entre sus dedos sobre el escritorio y lleva ambas manos a su sien.

Necesitas hablar con él y explicarle como son las cosas Regina.

Lo sé – respondió Regina con voz temblorosa – Lo sé.

Mira sé que no es tu culpa, pero necesitas buscar ayuda.

No necesito ayuda – respondió rápidamente Regina.

Claro, porque las ojeras bajo tus ojos y el temblor en tus manos significan que te encuentras perfectamente – respondió Emma usando el sarcasmo – Necesitas hablar con alguien.

No necesito contarle a nadie sobre mis problemas, y mucho menos a usted Sheriff Swan.

Emma sabia por experiencia propia que era más fácil encerrarse en uno mismo y poner en juego todos los mecanismos de defensa que una tuviera a su alcance antes de abrirse a otra persona, antes de mostrar debilidad, antes de permitirse confiar en alguien.

Regina, no estoy diciendo que sea conmigo con quien debes hablar, tal vez hablar con Archie te ayudaría.

No voy a hablar con un maldito grillo para que divulgue todos mis problemas a los idiotas que viven aquí.

De acuerdo solo piénsalo, e intenta comer algo. No creas que no he notado la cantidad de peso que has perdido desde que hemos regresado de Neverland.

Diciendo eso Emma abandono la oficina, tomando su café y una de las donas.

Regina se quedó observando la puerta durante algunos minutos, le sorprendía que Emma hubiese notado su pérdida de peso, le sorprendía que alguien se preocupara por ella. Con esos pensamientos aun en mente tomo una de las donas.

"Recogeré a Henry del colegio esta tarde, hablare con él y lo llevare luego a tu casa"

Regina envió el mensaje a Emma y luego intento concentrarse en el resto de tareas que tenía asignadas por el resto del día.

Emma dejo la oficina de Henry aún más preocupada, sería difícil ayudar a Regina, intentar encontrar un modo de romper los muros que la mujer poseía como mecanismo natural de defensa. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en su pasado para que Regina fuera de ese modo, obviamente sabia sobre Cora, y sobre Daniel pero tenía que haber algo más detrás de esa historia, algo que solo Regina sabia y Emma sabía que necesitaba decírselo a alguien antes de que terminara destruyéndola por completo.

Emma por si misma tenia tantos mecanismos de defensa que podría dar catedra en cualquier universidad del mundo, años en el sistema te enseñaban ellos y muchas cosas más. Emma sin embargo, sabía que su principal mecanismo de defensa había quedado reducido a trizas desde el momento en que conoció a Henry, correr ya no era una opción, había dejado de serlo tres años atrás desde el momento en que aquel niño se presentó en su departamento anunciándole que era su hijo, él bebe que había dado en adopción diez años atrás, desde ese momento correr había dejado de ser su arma de defensa.

Aun pensando en Regina, Emma regreso a la estación. Sin poder concentrarse en el papeleo que aun necesitaba terminar decidió mirar los clasificados en busca de un nuevo departamento para ella y Henry, no que fuera demasiado difícil hablar con alguien en Storbrooke y simplemente preguntar, pero no quería levantar rumores en cuanto a Regina y prefería al menos por el momento, buscar simplemente en los clasificados.

La hora de recoger a Henry se hizo presente, Regina recogió su abrigo y respiro profundamente antes de dejar la oficina. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que decirle a su hijo, como podría explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, como iba a poder decirle que sus pesadillas estaban fuera de control al igual que su magia, que el miedo que se apoderaba de su pecho y la sofocaba le recordaba a los años vividos junto a Cora, como podía explicarle eso a un niño de trece años, a un niño que solo había visto la violencia en televisión, que a pesar de haber sido secuestrado por Peter Pan nunca había vivido la violencia en carne propia, a un niño que nunca había sido lastimado a propósito por alguien a quien amaba, como iba a explicarle eso a un niño que tenía personas que lo protegieran, que lo defendieran, personas en quien confiar, a un niño que había tenido todo aquello que a ella le había faltado y que tanto había deseado.

Regina se preguntaba cómo explicarle a un niño de trece años que sus pesadillas la hacían sentir indefensa, como aquellos años en los que el rey la violaba todas y cada una de las noches. Como explicarle que ella no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ella misma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Emma leyó el mensaje de Regina y debió admitir que no solo estaba preocupada por su hijo, sino también por la madre de su hijo. Después de meditar durante algunos minutos decidió que iría al parque solo para asegurarse de que las cosas estarían bien, secretamente estaba más preocupada por Regina que por Henry, Emma temía los efectos que un nuevo rechazo por parte de Henry podían provocar en Regina.

Emma llego al parque y luego de esconderse en un lugar seguro permaneció allí hasta que observo llegar a Regina y Henry. Desde su lugar podía notar la tristeza que Regina reflejaba en su rostro, no caminaba con su postura habitual, esa postura tan habitual que le recordaba a Emma sobre el personaje del cuento de hadas de Henry. Podría haberse reído de sí misma por continuar llamando a ese libro cuento de hadas, siendo que ella era hija de Snow White y Prince Charming.

Emma observo a Regina y Henry tomar asiento en uno de los bancos más alejados del parque, por lo que debió moverse un poco desde su posición para continua viéndolos.

Henry, sé que debes tener muchas preguntas – comenzó Regina sin saber hacia dónde dirigir esa conversación – y también muchas dudas.

¿Por qué no quieres que viva contigo? – pregunto Henry interrumpiéndola, las lágrimas ya acumuladas en sus ojos.

Henry – dijo Regina tomando la mano de su hijo – No es que no quiero que vivas conmigo, no puedes hacerlo.

¿Es por lo de la bola de fuego? – pregunto Henry llorando.

En parte – respondió Regina.

No volveré a entrar en tu habitación mientras tienes pesadillas Mama, lo prometo.

Henry, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma.

Lo prometo Mama, no intentare despertarte nunca – rogaba Henry a su madre.

Henry – Regina tomo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos – escúchame, quiero que escuches muy atentamente lo que voy a decirte – Regina respiro profundamente – No puedo controlar mi magia durante mis pesadillas y han estado empeorando desde que regresamos de Neverland. Podría volar la casa entera contigo allí adentro, podría matarte sin darme cuenta Henry, ¿Crees que podría sobrevivir a eso?

Pero Mama, tu eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y además tu magia es la más poderosa después de la del Señor Gold, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer – Henry estaba ahora un poco más calmado y al menos podía hablar.

No hay nada que pueda hacer Henry – mintió Regina porque en algún punto, ella sabía que la solución a sus problemas seria solucionar sus pesadillas, y ellas solo dejarían de ser un problema una vez que lograra hablar con alguien.

¿Y si hablas con alguien sobre ellas? – Regina sonrió, definitivamente había criado a un niño inteligente – Cuando era pequeño siempre me decías que te contara sobre ellas porque de esa forma tu podrías ahuyentar a los monstruos.

Henry – comenzó a objetar Regina, si tan solo su hijo supiera que en sus pesadillas sus monstruos no era ficticios, sino seres reales de carne y hueso, lo cual las hacia al menos diez veces más aterradoras.

Mama, tal vez todo lo que necesitas es a alguien que te ayude a derrotar a los monstruos – Regina sonrió – tal vez todo lo que necesitas es a un caballero con una brillante armadura.

Regina no pudo evitar reír esta vez, su hijo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Claro, porque alguien en esta ciudad estaría muy dispuesto a rescatar a la Reina Malvada, Henry eso no va a suceder.

Pero hay gente en esta ciudad que se preocupa por ti además de mí, aunque tal vez no estén dispuestos a admitirlo sé que Emma, Snow y David se preocupan – Emma sonrió desde su escondite porque sabía que Henry tenía razón – Ellos te ayudarían.

Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma Henry – respondió Regina, probablemente preferiría morir antes de recibir ayuda de uno de los dos idiotas.

Pero mama – comenzó Henry.

Basta Henry – lo interrumpió Regina – Yo intentare solucionar mis problemas sola, siempre he estado sola y solucionado mis problemas de esa forma. Solo vine aquí para explicarte porque no puedes seguir viviendo conmigo, no hasta que mi magia este bajo control.

Pero ya no estás sola Mama, siempre me tendrás a mí – dijo Henry abrazándola, Regina tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse - Siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal durante estos años – dijo Henry abrazando con más fuerza a su madre – Siento haberte llamado todas esas cosas y decir que no me amabas – Henry había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

Oh Henry – Regina abrazo con más fuerza a su hijo – Todo eso no importa, lo único que me importa es que sepas cuanto te amo y lo mucho que significas para mí.

También te amo Mama.

Ambos permanecieron durante algunos minutos más de esa forma, Regina acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

Henry, necesito que vivas con Emma hasta que yo esté mejor. No quiero lastimarte, jamás podría perdonarme si algo te ocurriera. Quiero que seas bueno con ella y con tus abuelos – dijo Regina haciendo todo en su poder para ocultar el desdén al pronunciar la última palabra – no quiero que causes problemas, ni que te escapes para verme.

¿Pero podre verte verdad?

Por supuesto que si Henry – respondió Regina sonriendo – Solo déjame saber cuándo quieres hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Bien, ahora ve a casa con Emma, ella probablemente esté esperándote.

Te amo mama – repitió Henry abrazando una vez más a Regina.

También te amo Henry – respondió Regina, permitiendo esta vez que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro al ver a su hijo partir, alejándose de ella.

Emma se debatía internamente entre alertar a Regina de su presencia o simplemente alejarse e ir detrás de Henry. Pero antes de que fuera capaz de tomar una decisión observo como Regina levantaba sus manos y desaparecía en una nube de humo color purpura.

Luego de cenar junto a Henry y sus padres, y después de un gran debate interno, Emma decidió dirigirse a la casa de Regina.

Golpeo varias veces a la puerta y espero algunos minutos hasta que al fin oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose.

Sheriff Swan – saludo Regina observando a Emma - ¿A que debo su presencia?

Hola – saludo Emma ingresando en la casa sin esperar ser invitada – Imagine que no habías cenado.

No entiendo porque mi dieta le concierne Señorita Swan – respondió Regina.

Mi nombre, es Emma - dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina – creo que pasamos por suficientes cosas y merezco que me llames por mi nombre – Emma saco platos y cubiertos y comenzó a servir la cena.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Regina observándola atónita.

No negaste que no hayas cenado – observo Emma – Lo que dice que no lo hiciste.

¿Cuál es el punto?

El punto es – respondió Emma apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa y observando a Regina – que has perdido suficiente peso y no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolo.

Sigo sin ver por qué te preocupa mi pérdida de peso.

Ambas se observaron, se miraron una a la otra durante algunos minutos.

Porque me preocupo por ti – respondió Emma – Me preocupo por ti Regina.

Siempre decían que había una primera vez para todo, y esa era la primera vez que Regina se encontraba sin palabras. Sin saber que decir Regina tomo asiento y comenzó a comer la cena que Emma le había traído. No era ella la única sorprendida, Emma había esperado algún tipo de comentario de parte de Regina luego de haber admitido que se preocupaba por ella pero ninguno vino, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que Regina tomaba asiento y comenzaba a comer.

Mira voy a decirte esto porque no pretendo ocultar nada y no quiero causar problemas entre nosotras – comenzó Emma tomando asiento frente a Regina – Estuve en el parque hoy mientras tu hablabas con Henry.

¿Vigilando que no intentara hacerle nada a nuestro hijo? – pregunto Regina sin levantar la vista de la comida.

¡Claro que no Regina! – Exclamo Emma – Solo – Emma respiro de forma profunda antes de hablar – quería asegurarme de que te encontraras bien.

Esta vez Regina levanto la vista de la cena, los ojos marrones oscuros se centraron en los verdes-azulados de Emma.

¿Querías – comenzó a hablar Regina - ¿Tu querías asegurarte de que yo me encontrara bien?

Si – respondió Emma sin rodeos.

Regina permaneció silenciosa durante algunos minutos, moviendo su tenedor alrededor de la cena mientras todo tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

¿Henry te envió aquí? – pregunto finalmente, mirando fijamente a Emma a los ojos.

No – fue rápida para responder la rubia.

¿Estas completamente segura de que Henry no te envió aquí porque cree que eres la persona que puede ayúdame? ¿Por qué el cree que eres la persona con la cual yo debería hablar? – Regina se había puesto de pie.

Regina, Henry no me dijo nada, él no me envió aquí ni me pidió que te ayudara. Solo vine aquí porque creí que podías necesitar una amiga.

¿Tú y yo siendo amigas? – la interrumpió Regina – Tu y yo Señorita Swan podemos ser muchas cosas pero jamás seremos amigas.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Emma observando mientras Regina caminaba en la cocina.

¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no?! – pregunto Regina levantando la voz – Tal vez porque desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho otra cosa más que arruinar mi vida, tal vez porque eres la hija de mi mortal enemiga a la cual pase años intentando matar, tal vez porque eres la razón por la cual mi hijo dejo de hablarme por casi tres años, o tal vez porque tu representas todo lo que yo no soy y jamás seré.

Dime que crees que es lo que yo represento Regina, porque la verdad es, que no veo cuál es tu punto.

¡Tú representas la esperanza, el amor, el tener una familia, el tener a personas que se preocupan por ti, tú tienes a personas en quienes confiar, tú tienes magia blanca y eres la maldita hija del verdadero amor mientras que yo no soy más que el personaje malvado, que solo tiene magia negra, que no puede hacer más que lastimar a las personas que ama!

De repente todos los espejos de la habitación estallaron, incluyendo los vasos en los que Emma había servido agua para ambas. Regina observo la situación atónita, apretando sus manos en forma de puños y a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

Regina – comenzó Emma.

Creo que es hora de que te vayas – la interrumpió Regina sin dejar de apretar sus manos, tanto que sus puños se tornaron blancos por la presión ejercida.

Antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo más, se vio envuelta en una nube de humo purpura y al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba fuera de su apartamento.

Supongo que eso podría haber resultado peor – murmuro Emma antes de abrir la puerta del departamento y subir tan silenciosamente como pudo hasta su habitación. Se dio una larga ducha pensando en lo que había ocurrido, se preguntaba por qué le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de Regina y todas las conclusiones que podían servir como respuesta a esa incógnita provocaban cientos de preguntas más, de las cuales obviamente tampoco tenía respuesta. Le preocupaba Regina y no podía borrar de su memoria la expresión asustada en el rostro de la morocha, que obviamente había intentado ocultar pero Emma ya la había visto, resultaba obvio que Regina no había deseado romper todos las cosas de cristal y vidrio que se encontraban en su cocina y eso hecho le ayudaba a entender a Emma la decisión que Regina había tomado de apartar a Henry de su lado.

Finalmente Emma termino su ducha, envolvió su cuerpo en una bata y camino hasta su habitación. Estuvo despierta varias horas después de eso, pensando en formas de ayudar a Regina incluso cuando la mujer se negara a aceptar su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Regina recogía cada cristal y trozo de vidrio que se encontraba esparcido por la cocina, no dejaba de reprocharse a sí misma el hecho de haber enviado a Emma a su departamento utilizando magia, cualquier cosa podría haber ocurrido. Por eso ahora, limpiaba sin utilizar magia, además de que eso le ayudaba a encontrar algo en lo cual centrarse, sin embargo, su mente continuaba repitiendo la voz de Emma al decirle que se preocupaba por ella, la voz de la mujer sonaba realmente sincera y eso era probablemente lo que más le preocupaba a Regina.

Una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar todo, Regina subió a su habitación y se dio una larga ducha. Le costó sin embargo, algunos minutos relajarse, en especial aflojar sus manos y dejar de apretarlas en forma de puños temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir. Finalmente dejo de clavarse las uñas en la palma de sus manos y comenzó a lavarse el cabello, no que no estuviera lo suficientemente limpio y brillante pero cualquier cosa era útil para intentar dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Al terminar y luego envolver una bata alrededor de su cuerpo, Regina se dirigió a la habitación de Henry, a pesar de ser una maniática del orden no había limpiado la habitación de su hijo, las cosas se encontraban tal y como Henry las había dejado al irse al colegio aquella mañana, las sabanas arrugadas, las zapatillas y zapatos esparcidos en el suelo, algunos libros de comics sobre el escritorio, una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido en el parque, al menos sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su hijo.

Finalmente Regina volvió a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama, no albergaba realmente esperanza alguna de poder dormir, o que pudiera hacerlo sin que las pesadillas volvieran, pero realmente deseaba intentarlo. Después de quitarse la bata y colocarse un pijama color azul de seda, Regina se deslizo debajo de las frazadas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la barbilla, apago la luz de noche de su habitación y tomo su teléfono celular para programar la alarma del día siguiente. Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el celular que había dejado colocado sobre la mesa de luz vibro, Regina temiendo que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Henry lo tomo de inmediato y se incorporó en la cama.

"No voy a decirle a nadie de lo ocurrido esta noche"

Era un mensaje de Emma, por supuesto, y Regina agradeció sus palabras, solo ella sabía lo que podía ocurrir si los idiotas de storybrooke se enteraban que su magia se encontraba fuera de control. Podía imaginar claramente al idiota de Leroy corriendo en Maine Street al grito de que La Reina Malvada estaba de vuelta.

Regina pensó en responder el mensaje, pero su mente no estaba en estado alguno para formar una respuesta coherente, y antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, sus ojos se habían cerrado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Regina despertó la mañana siguiente aun sosteniendo el celular en su mano, no sabía que responder al mensaje de Emma y no deseaba pensar en ello, por lo que decidió darse una ducha y prepararse para dirigirse a la oficina. No tenía apetito, lo cual ya no era ninguna novedad, pero sabiendo que debía ingerir algún tipo de alimento y sin sentirse realmente con ganas de cocinar, Regina decidió dirigirse a Granny's.

Buen día Ruby – saludo al ingresar en la cafetería.

Buen día Regina – saludo la morocha - ¿Lo usual?

Si, por favor – después de considerarlo por unos segundos Regina lo reconsidero – Además del café, agrega unos crepes de manzana.

De acuerdo – respondió la mesera ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la alcaldesa.

No es que Regina y Ruby fueran ahora amigas, pero se podía decir que mantenían una relación cordial, tal vez un poco más gentil. Regina sospechaba que en cierto modo, Ruby le estaba agradecida ya que en Storybrooke ella podía controlar sus transformaciones, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en el Bosque Encantado.

Diez minutos después Ruby le entrego la orden a Regina, quien luego de pagar le deseo un buen día a la mesera y dejo la cafetería.

A pesar de sostener el vaso de café entre ambas manos y llevar guantes puestos, Regina podía sentir el frio de Maine colándose en cada uno de sus huesos. Se apresuró para llegar a la oficina y una vez allí agradeció por la calefacción. Regina comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en los papeles que tenía atrasados mientras desayunaba, una notificación en su notebook hizo que levantara la mirada y observo que provenía de la oficina del Sheriff.

"Necesito revisar algunos papeles contigo antes de la reunión del consejo este viernes. ¿Estas libre esta noche?"

Regina sabía perfectamente que Emma no tenía ningún papel que revisar, después de tres años trabajando juntas ambas sabían perfectamente de qué modo debía realizarse el papeleo.

"Ven luego de la cena"

"Creí que podíamos cenar junto a Henry, y luego mis padres irían a recogerlo mientras nosotras trabajamos"

Regina sabía que era lo que la rubia intentaba hacer, de todas formas eso no le impidió responder.

"De acuerdo, la cena es a las siete en punto"

"Ahí estaremos"

Por supuesto que Regina extrañaba a Henry, pero no consideraba que fuera correcto que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos de todas formas. Intentando hacer esos pensamientos a un lado, volvió a concentrarse en el papeleo, había olvidado casi por completo la reunión del consejo y de tan solo pensarlo podía sentir la migraña tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Probablemente la parte que más le disgustaba de su trabajo eran las estúpidas reuniones del consejo, escuchar a los idiotas del pueblo exigir cosas tales como fuentes en cada avenida o que todos tuvieran libre acceso al polvo de hadas, o la última sugerencia hecha nada más y nada menos por Leroy que propuso que Regina se encargara de buscar el final feliz de cada uno de los habitantes dado que ella había sido quien se los había arrebatado. Afortunadamente, ella no había tenido que notar lo estúpido de esa idea porque Emma lo hizo antes, además de prohibir que Leroy hiciera más sugerencias durante el resto de la reunión.

Regina odiaba las reuniones porque más que encuentros para proponer mejoras en Storybrooke o hablar sobre los posibles problemas que surgían, eran más bien encuentros en los que los idiotas no dejaban de atacarla, proponiendo que ella arreglara cada uno de los defectos menores en la vida de todos los habitantes, cada uno de los idiotas recordándole algo del pasado que ella con tanto anhelo deseaba dejar atrás.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Regina observo que solo había tomado pequeños trozos de los crepes de manzana, mientras pensaba en el desperdicio que haba resultado comprar comida. En unos minutos su secretaria ingresaría para preguntarle que deseaba a almorzar y Regina aún seguía sin tener hambre.

Mary, no deseo nada para almorzar solo tráeme un latte extra grande – decidió avisarle a su secretaria mediante el intercomunicador.

De acuerdo, volveré en unos minutos – le llego la respuesta.

Vaya, eso fue rápido – dijo Regina al oír la puerta de su oficina.

¿Disculpa?

Regina levanto la mirada y observo que quien había entrado a su oficina no era Mary, sino Emma.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto volviendo la vista a los papeles que permanecían en su escritorio.

Te traje el almuerzo – respondió Emma acercándose a su escritorio y depositando sobre el la bolsa de papel madera.

Sheriff Swan – comenzó Regina poniéndose de pie - ¿Acaso la he contratado como mi niñera y no lo recuerdo?

No soy tu niñera Regina – respondió Emma tomando asiento y sin sentirse intimidada – Simplemente creí que podríamos almorzar juntas.

¿Así como creíste que podíamos también cenar juntas?

No es una cena si estamos trabajando – vino la respuesta.

No es una cena de trabajo con Henry presente – respondió Regina tomando asiento nuevamente.

Mira si no quieres que este aquí y prefieres almorzar sola no hay ningún problema, solo dilo.

De acuerdo, no quiero que estés aquí y prefiero almorzar sola – respondió Regina mirando fijamente a Emma.

De acuerdo – respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando la bolsa que contenía su propio almuerzo – Que lo disfrutes.

La postura de Emma cambio de inmediato y Regina pudo ver el destello de algo en los ojos de la rubia que no podía descifrar, la morocha quería cambiar de opinión, quería decir que no prefería estar sola y que la compañía le haría bien, pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios.

Regina descanso sus brazos sobre el escritorio y comenzó a masajear su sien cuando oyó que la puerta de la oficina volvía a abrirse.

Emma, lo siento yo – Regina levanto la vista y observo que no era Emma esta vez quien había ingresado en su oficina.

Regina, lo siento, olvide golpear – se disculpó su secretaria.

No hay problema – respondió Regina, Mary deposito el latte sobre su escritorio – Gracias – agradeció Regina, su secretaria le dedico una sonrisa y finalmente la dejo sola.

Me odio – murmuro Regina para si misma mientras tomaba la bolsa que Emma había dejado, el aroma que desprendía le hacía agua la boca y al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrar allí dos tostados de caprese y una botella de agua helada. Regina olvido el poco apetito que tenía minutos antes mientras devoraba el almuerzo, los tostados no eran tan buenos ni sabrosos como los que ella era capaz de hacer pero eran un almuerzo aceptable, bebió la botella de agua entera junto con dos aspirinas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir.

Después de adelantar gran parte del trabajo atrasado, Regina tomo los papeles y notas que revisarían esa noche con Emma y después de colocar todo en su maletín finalmente dejo la oficina. Regina había olvidado que esa mañana había decidido caminar a la oficina, y maldijo al notar que la temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados y debería caminar a casa.

Mientras las bocanadas de humo abandonaban su boca con cada exhalación Regina deseaba nada más que tener un café caliente entre sus manos, y por supuesto deseaba haber traído su auto. Obviamente podría haberse trasladado a la mansión haciendo uso de su magia, pero intentaba limitar lo más posible el uso de ella, por lo que caminar era la mejor opción.

¿Estás loca? – la voz provoco que Regina se sobresaltara – Entra en el auto.

Regina levanto su ceja izquierda mirando incrédula a Emma, que se encontraba en el auto oficial perteneciente a la estación.

Tengo café – Regina no lo dudo e ingreso en el auto - ¿Acaso estas intentando morir de hipotermia? – pregunto Emma mientras le ofrecía la taza de café humeante.

No pensé que fuera a hacer tanto frio – respondió Regina luego de beber un poco de café y agradecer una vez más por la calefacción dentro del auto.

Bueno si estas intentando matarte tal vez tendrías que dejármelo saber con anticipación, ya sabes así preparo a Henry.

No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió Regina bebiendo más café.

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Parece que la hija prodiga al fin acepta su título de salvadora – dijo Regina utilizando todo el sarcasmo del que fuera posible.

Yo tengo tanto de salvadora como tú de reina malvada – respondió Emma mientras comenzaba a conducir – Simplemente creo que Henry ya perdió a Neal y no está preparado para perder a una de sus madres, así que reitero, si estas planeando morir déjamelo saber.

No estoy planeando morir – respondió Regina con desdén y mirando fijamente a Emma.

Bien, porque yo tampoco estoy lista para perderte – esta vez Regina miro sorprendida a Emma, quien parecía tan sorprendida por sus palabras como la morocha sentada a su lado.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, o al menos formar un pensamiento coherente, se encontraban frente a la mansión de la calle Mifflin. Ambas permanecieron sentadas durante algunos minutos sin decir palabra.

Bueno – rompió el silencio finalmente Regina – te veré a las siete – dijo descendiendo tan rápido como pudo del auto e ingresando a su casa.

Necesito controlar lo que digo – murmuro Emma para si misma – o al menos pensarlo antes de reproducirlo en voz alta – se golpeó la frente con su mano mientras pensaba en lo idiota que era.

Regina ingreso en su casa y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, necesitando ocupar su mente en algo más que en las palabras pronunciadas por Emma. Chequeo que tuviera todo lo necesario para preparar la cena favorita de las personas que estarían allí en una hora y luego de asegurarse decidió ponerse a cocinar su famosa lasagna. A las seis y media finalmente coloco la preparación en el horno y luego de chequear la temperatura y el timer, subió las escaleras para darse una ducha. Al salir, Regina cambio su ropa al menos tres veces preguntándose por que de repente estaba tan preocupada por su apariencia en presencia de Henry y Emma.

A las siete en punto y mientras Regina terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la lasagna, oyó el ruido de llaves en la cerradura.

¡Mama, ya llegamos! – grito Henry anunciando su presencia.

Estoy en la cocina Henry – respondió ella sin necesidad de levantar demasiado su voz, unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura obligándola a girar – Hola cariño – saludo Regina besando el pelo de su hijo.

Te he extrañado – respondió Henry.

También yo – respondió Regina abrazando una vez más a su hijo – Ahora ve a poner la mesa, la cena está casi lista.

Emma entro unos segundos después y Regina sospecho que se había retrasado simplemente para darle algunos minutos a solas con Henry.

Hola – saludo la rubia entregándole una botella de vino a Regina.

Hola – respondió Regina - ¿Podrías ayudar a Henry a terminar de preparar la mesa? No quiero que esto se enfrié.

¿Qué cenaremos? – pregunto Emma antes de seguir a su hijo.

Lasagna – respondió Regina.

Mi favorito – murmuro Emma.

Lo sé – respondió Regina para nadie más que para si misma.

Finalmente con todo preparado, cada uno tomo asiento.

Olvide el vino – dijo Regina mientras se preparaba para ponerse de pie.

Yo lo traeré – dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

De acuerdo, pásame los platos Henry por favor.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas, centradas principalmente en Henry. En las cosas que había hecho en el colegio en los últimos días, las tareas pendientes y el proyecto de ciencias que tendría que presentar en tres meses.

Estaba deliciosa Regina – dijo Emma finalmente satisfecha, luego de haber ingerido tres porciones.

Gracias – respondió la morocha – Siempre voy a preguntarme cómo puedes verte así con la cantidad de comida chatarra que ingieres.

Debería agradecerle a mi genética supongo – respondió Emma – Tu no estas nada mal tampoco.

La incomodidad se hizo presente durante algunos minutos, Henry sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Snow ha intentado realizar lasagna pero nunca es tan buena como la tuya – dijo Henry rompiendo el silencio.

Oh no jamás podrá igualarla – dijo Emma, a lo cual Henry la observo sorprendida – No le digas a tu abuela que dije eso o estarás sin videojuegos por dos semanas Henry.

Mis labios están sellados – respondió el niño.

Regina no pudo evitar reir ante la escena que se desarrollaba en su presencia.

Tampoco tú puedes decirle nada Regina – amenazo Emma.

¿O qué? ¿Vas a castigarme a mí también? – pregunto Regina, esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

Tal vez –respondió Emma sonriendo.

Luego de conversar por algunos minutos más, finalmente todos comenzaron a levantar la mesa y dado que Regina había sido la encargada de cocinar, Emma se encargó de limpiar, aunque Regina insistió en que no era necesario que lo haga.

Después de comer el postre, que aquella noche había consistido en helado, Emma llamo a sus padres para avisarles que ya podían pasar a recoger a Henry.

Si Henry, prometo llamarte mañana por la noche – repitió Regina por décima vez mientras abrazaba a su hijo en la entrada de su casa.

Te amo mama – repitió Henry una vez más mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto en que se encontraban Snow y David.

También te amo cariño- repitió ella.

Regina permaneció en la entrada hasta que ya no pudo observar el auto y decidió ingresar nuevamente en su casa.

¿Quieres café? – pregunto Emma al oír que Regina había regresado.

Si, gracias – respondió la morocha mientras tomaba asiento.

Una vez que el café estuvo listo, Emma sirvió dos tazas entregándole una a Regina y a continuación dirigiéndose hacia el estudio.

Regina tomo asiento en el sofá, tomo su maletín y comenzó a dejar los papeles sobre la mesa de café mientras Emma tomaba algunas de las carpetas que había traído y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que nos conocimos – dijo Emma de repente.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en los mismos lugares, pero luego de reflexionar unos momentos Emma pensó que eso era todo lo que aun permanecía igual. Ambas habían cambiado, todo había cambiado.

Supongo que algunas cosas han cambiado – comento Regina casi leyendo el pensamiento de Emma.

Me alegro de que lo hayan hecho – respondió Emma sin levantar la vista de los papeles que pretendía estar leyendo.

Después de eso, solo hubo ciertos comentarios y gran parte de ellos referidos al trabajo.

¿Entonces crees que deberíamos hablar de esto el viernes? – Pregunto Emma mientras revisaba la propuesta para conseguir nuevo personal para la estación - ¿Regina? – pregunto Emma levantando la mirada.

Regina se encontraba sentada en el sofá y si no hubiese sido porque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, Emma nunca se hubiera percatado de que la morocha estaba dormida. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido Emma se acercó a Regina, retiro los papeles que ella aun sostenía en su mano y lentamente apoyo ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Regina coaccionándola a recostarse. Por un momento creyó que Regina despertaría.

Shhh, todo está bien recuéstate – hablo Emma en voz baja, Regina murmuro una respuesta incoherente antes de recostarse. Emma le saco los zapatos y luego ascendió las escaleras en busca de una manta. Luego de asegurarse que Regina estaba totalmente cubierta, Emma comenzó a recoger los papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa de café, llevando todo hacia la mesa de la cocina, no sin antes observar a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _Madre, por favor déjame salir – pidió Regina perdiendo ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había realizado el mismo pedido._

 _Regina con diez años había decidido que no sería mala idea salir a explorar el bosque que rodeaba el castillo en el cual vivía con sus padres. Por supuesto que hubiese preferido utilizar los pantalones y las botas de montar, pero sabía que las consecuencias a enfrentar si su madre la encontraba en esos "harapos" como solía llamarlos no serían nada buenas. Decidió escaparse del castillo utilizando el vestido azul que su madre había insistido que usara._

 _Regina paso horas en el bosque, simplemente observando los árboles, las flores, la naturaleza que allí crecía, los animales que allí Vivian. Cuando decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo y debería emprender su camino de vuelta, se vio sorprendida por una copiosa lluvia que arruino su ropa y su cabello, para empeorar las cosas y por temer las consecuencias Regina comenzó a correr intentando escapar de la lluvia. Desafortunadamente, sus pequeños pies se enredaron en una de las tantas ramas que había en el piso provocando que cayera, apenas llegando a reaccionar y amortiguar un poco la caída al colocar sus manos frente a ella._

 _Regina se puso de pie observando con horror las manchas oscuras que cubrían su vestido, su cara y su pelo. Mientras continuaba caminando no podía dejar de pensar los graves problemas en que se encontraba._

 _Regina, ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto su padre tomándola por los hombros apenas la niña atravesó las puertas del castillo - ¿Estas herida? – pregunto con preocupación._

 _No, papi. Estoy bien – respondió Regina de alguna forma agradeciendo que fuera su padre quien la había encontrado primero._

 _Vamos, tenemos que limpiarte antes de que_

 _¿Antes de que? – Pregunto su madre caminado hacia ellos - ¿Antes de que yo la encuentre?_

 _Cora por favor – pidió Henry a su esposa._

 _¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho Regina?! – grito su madre tomándola por los hombros, no de forma cariñosa y preocupada como su padre lo había hecho momentos antes - ¡Mírate! – grito tomando a la niña y arrastrándola frente a un espejo._

 _Lo siento Mami – murmuro Regina con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames de esa forma! – grito Cora sacudiendo a Regina._

 _Lo siento Madre – corrigió Regina, su voz apenas un sonido audible._

 _¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mírate! Pareces la pobre hija de unos súbditos – grito Cora._

 _¿Qué hay de malo en ser hija de los súbditos? – pregunto Regina con inocencia._

 _¿Crees que esta es la forma en que una futura reina debe andar vestida? ¡¿Crees que así es como una futura reina se comportaría?!_

 _Yo no quiero ser reina – murmuro Regina, apenas hubo terminado de decir las palabras su madre le propino una bofetada que por poco provoco que el mundo de la niña se tornara completamente negro._

 _¡Tú vas a ser lo que yo te diga Regina! – grito su madre. A continuación y con un simple movimiento de su mano Regina estaba suspendida en el aire, cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera – Es hora de tu castigo Regina – murmuro Cora maliciosamente._

 _Mami no, por favor – rogo Regina intentando moverse._

 _Me desobedeciste Regina, sabes que debo castigarte._

 _¡No por favor! ¡Papi ayúdame! ¡Papa ayúdame!- grito Regina con toda la fuerza de la que sus pulmones eran capaces, con tristeza vio como algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su padre._

 _¡Ya basta Regina! – grito Cora moviendo una vez su mano, esta vez una venda envolvió la boca de su pequeña hija – Así está mejor._

 _Regina intento gritar pero la venda se lo impedía, con cada nuevo intento la venda se introducía mas en su boca y prácticamente le impedía respirar._

Mama por favor – gimió Regina en el sofá, la manta con la que Emma la había cubierto enredada alrededor de su cuerpo – Por favor – Regina intentaba con desesperación deshacerse de la manta, que en su mente no eran más que las cuerdas con que Cora solía sujetarla.

Emma había permanecido trabajando en la cocina, podría haberse ido a casa a continuar allí con el trabajo pero no se sentía cómoda dejando a Regina allí completamente sola. Emma continúo leyendo los papeles hasta que creyó oír un sonido proveniente del estudio.

En su mente Regina seguía atrapada en esa horrible pesadilla, la venda se introducía cada vez más en su boca. Regina se incorporó de inmediato en el sofá, luchando por aire. En su mente no veía más que la horrible habitación a oscuras en la que su madre solía encerrarla, le llevo unos minutos reconocer que no estaba allí sino en su estudio. Regina se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su respiración continuaba agitada y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

¿Regina? – Pregunto Emma al abrir la puerta del estudio, la morocha en el sofá se sobresaltó – Soy yo – dijo Emma levantando sus manos para demostrar que no era una amenaza, encendió las luces y mantuvo su distancia.

Regina continuaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo y después de pensar durante unos minutos Emma decidió dejar la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina la rubia lleno un vaso con agua y decidió esperar unos minutos más, dándole a tiempo a Regina para tranquilizarse, sabiendo que la mujer no apreciaría su presencia allí.

Regina observo la habitación en que se encontraba, asegurándose de que todo no había sido mas que un sueño. Aun podía sentir el miedo acumulado en su pecho, finalmente Regina descubrió su rostro y observo que las manos aun le temblaban. Con el dorso de su palma seco las lagrimas que aun permanecían en su rostro y acomodo la manta que ahora permanecia enredada en sus piernas.

Hola – digo Emma al ingresar nuevamente al estudio con el vaso de agua.

Hola – respondio Regina, claramente ninguna de las dos sabia que decir – Gracias – dijo al recibir el vaso de agua de las manos de Emma.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, Emma temiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera molestara a Regina, y Regina temiendo que su voz la traicionara.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto finalmente Regina.

Te quedaste dormida y pensé que podría terminar el trabajo, estuve en la cocina todo este tiempo.

Regina no supo bien que decir, decidio seguir bebiendo el agua evitando de cualquier forma mirar a Emma. La rubia sintiendo la incomodidad de Regina decidio hablar.

Bueno – dijo Emma colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jean que llevaba puesto – Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa.

Regina la miro incrédula y al mismo tiempo agradecida por no mencionar que había visto las lagrimas en sus ojos, agradecida por no presionarla hablar y por sobre todo agradecida por darle espacio y darle la libertad de elegir si deseaba su presencia allí o no.

Si – respondio Regina sin ponerse de pie – Gracias por el agua.

Emma le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigio hacia la salida, desde el estudio Regina oyo que Emma se encargaba de cerrar la puerta con llave y en ese momento agradeció que Henry se la hubiese dado a su madre biológica.

Una vez afuera de la casa Emma debatio su decisión de dejar sola a Regina pero después de pensarlo durante algunos minutos, decidio que si Regina lo hubiese deseado podría haberle dicho que se quedara. Emma no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana del estudio que daba a la calle, esperando de alguna forma que Regina la detuviera, pero eso no sucedió y una vez que Emma hubo llegado a su auto decidio que de todos modos se verían el viernes.

Regina permaneció al menos media hora mas sentada en el sofá del estudio, organizando sus pensamientos pero sobre todas las cosas intentando aligerar el miedo que aun sentía aferrado en su pecho y todo su cuerpo, hubiese al menos acompañado a Emma hasta las puertas si no fuera porque desconfiaba que sus piernas fueran capaces de sostenerla.

Recordaba la pesadilla, ese dia su madre había insistido mas de una vez que su apariencia debía ser mas que perfecta, a cada momento todos los días de su vida. Se lo había repetido mas de una vez mientras observaba como el servicio peinaba su largo cabello, a pesar de que Regina había expresado mas de una vez su deseo de cortarlo o llevarlo recogido, al menos en una trenza. Su madre insistió en que las reinas no usaban el cabello recogido en trenzas como si fueran uno mas de la sociedad. Regina recordaba como su madre había alagado el vestido que llevaba puesto, cuando ella todo lo que quería era utilizar su pantalón de montar y jugar con Rocinante. Fue por eso que decidio escapar a explorar el bosque, su madre le había prohibido que montara ese dia, y Regina que nunca había sido excepcionalmente buena en seguir ordenes, decidio que explorar afuera seria mejor que quedarse encerrada en el castillo.

La morocha también recordaba el castigo por sus actos, su madre la había encerrado en ese horrible cuarto oscuro durante dos días apenas alimentándola y prohibiéndole cualquier tipo de visita. Regina podía recordar la voz camuflada de su padre proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, recordándole que Cora la amaba y que por favor lo perdonara por no poder ayudarla.

Regina sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, era demasiado para una niña de diez años y seguía resultando demasiado para una mujer de su edad. Decidiendo que ya no quería pensar en eso, Regina se puso de pie y se dirigio a la cocina. Por lo visto Emma se había ido aprsuradamente por que las carpetas con las que había estado trabajando seguían allí dispersas, Regina observo los papeles y vio muchas notas nuevas que Emma había realizado mientras ella dormia. Observo el reloj de pared y al ver que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana decidio que seria un desperdicio intentar volver a dormir sabiendo que debía levantarse en tres horas, Regina prendio la cafetera mientras subia las escaleras y se daba una larga ducha.

Emma por su parte llego al departamento con cientos de pensamientos en su mente, la imagen de Regina con lagrimas en su rostro y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho era un recuerdo persistente y la rubia pensó que no era algo que fuera a olvidar fácilmente. Nunca había visto a la morocha en ese estado, parecía una niña débil, frágil y asustada y eso asustaba a Emma, ella misma había sido esa niña un tiempo atrás y Emma sabia que todo iba a empeorar antes de mejorar. Por su parte el miedo y la debilidad que sentía se habían trasformado en sus años mas rebeldes, los que la habían llevado a tener un hijo en la cárcel, pero al menos ella no tenia que preocuparse por volarle la cabeza a alguien por no ser capaz de controlar su magia. Se pregunto que pasaría por la cabeza de Regina en aquellos momentos, y a pesar de haberla visto en aquel estado, para Emma, Regina aun seguía siendo la mujer mas fuerte que ella había tenido el placer de conocer. Intentar conciliar el sueño resulto una tarea imposible, Emma continuaba preguntándose como habría sido la vida de Regina cuando había sido una niña, cuales eran los monstruos que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas y que podía hacer para ayudarla.

Para cuando el reloj marco las siete de la mañana, Regina estaba mas que lista para dejar la mansión y ponerse a trabajar. Lo que había ocurrido durante la noche seguía rondando su cabeza, no dejaba de recordar la mirada de Emma al verla en aquel estado, la rubia no la había mirado con compasión, sino con empatía y por ello Regina estaría siempre agradecida. Recordando lo que había pasado el dia anterior, Regina esta vez decidio manejar y no irse a pie y correr el riesgo de morir congelada al volver.

Emma no trabajaba el turno mañana ese dia, y después de apenas haber dormido la noche anterior lo agradecia. Sus padres se habían encargado de llevar a Henry esa mañana y no tenia que levantarse temprano, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Regina y cuando el reloj dio las nueve decidio darse una ducha y hacerle una visita a la alcadesa.

Buenos días Ruby – saludo Emma ingresando a la cafetería – Lo usual para mi, ¿y puedes darme lo que sea usual para Regina?

¿La alcadesa te ordeno llevarle el desayuno? – pregunto Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

No, simplemente estoy haciéndole una visita temprano – respondio Emma sin prestar demasiada atención – Tal vez tengamos nieve hoy – comento mirando la ventana.

Tal vez – respondio Ruby mirando a Emma con curiosidad – Aquí tienes – dijo entregando el pedido para ambas – Que lo disfruten – saludo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, Emma la miro intrigada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Regina permanecia en su oficina leyendo los reportes y respondiendo los diferentes emails en su computadora cuando oyo que golpeaban a la puerta.

Adelante – respondio sin levantar la mirada.

Buen dia – saludo Emma al llegar al escritorio de Regina.

¿Sheriff Swan? – pregunto Regina sorprendida.

Te traje el desayuno – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, entregándole la bolsa a Regina - ¿Quieres un poco de compañía o estas ocupada?

Regina recordó el día anterior, en el cual Emma le había llevado el almuerzo y ella prácticamente había echado a la rubia de su oficina, recordó la mirada de Emma algo decepcionada y dolida, y eso era algo que no quería volver a ver en el rostro de la rubia, al menos no por su causa.

Un poco de compañía esta bien – respondió Regina tomando la bolsa que la rubia le ofrecia – Crepes de manzana, son mis favoritos – comento Regina intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

Le pedí a Ruby tu usual, no es que sepa que es lo que comes habitualmente, no soy una stalker.

Bueno, seria un poco preocupante que la sheriff tuviera la tendencia de espiar a las personas – respondió Regina – ¿Cuál es tu usual? – pregunto Regina observando con curiosidad la bolsa de Emma.

Chocolate caliente con canela y pancakes de vainilla con nutella – respondió Emma orgullosa.

Comes peor que Henry – comento Regina mientras bebía su café.

Al menos el te tiene a ti para enseñarle a comer sano – respondió Emma mientras comenzaba a devorar sus pancakes.

Supongo que una de nosotras debe ser la estricta en esta relación.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Regina miro a Emma sorprendida por sus propias palabras, pero la rubia afortunadamente decidió no realizar ningún comentario. Ambas terminaron sus respectivos desayunos prácticamente en silencio, no en uno de esos silencios incomodos que solían plagar sus encuentros años atrás, sino un silencio cómodo, confortable, en el que cada una estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Estas ocupada hoy en la noche? – pregunto Emma al terminar el ultimo trozo de su pancake.

Tengo algo de trabajo atrasado – respondió Regina.

Bueno considerando que tú eres tu propia jefa creo que podrías extender tu plazo de entrega ¿No crees?

Tal vez – respondió Regina sin saber bien a que estaba llevando esa conversación - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno creí que Henry y yo podríamos cenar contigo nuevamente – respondió Emma.

Cenamos juntos anoche – dijo Regina dejando su crepe sobre la bandeja en el escritorio y tomando una posición más rígida.

No hagas eso – dijo Emma sin notar que las palabras dejaban sus labios.

¿Qué no haga que Sheriff Swan? – pregunto Regina levantando una ceja.

Solo estoy preguntando si quieres que cenemos juntas con nuestro hijo nuevamente o no, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche – en el instante en que las palabras dejaron sus labios Emma supo que había cometido un grave error.

¿Y qué cree que ocurrió anoche Señorita Swan? – pregunto Regina poniéndose de pie.

¡Nada! – Exclamo Emma sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera seria interpretada de otra forma - ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

¿Así como? – pregunto Regina, ambas se encontraban de pie esta vez.

Así, levantando todos esos muros alrededor tuyo, impidiendo que ninguna persona entre y sea capaz de establecer un contacto real y sincero, simplemente pensé que podías necesitar una amiga

No necesito una amiga – interrumpió Regina a Emma, sus puños tornándose blancos por la fuerza con que aferraba el borde de su escritorio.

Sigue repitiéndote eso y tal vez se haga verdad – dijo Emma, a continuación salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Regina permaneció de pie durante algunos minutos más, sus manos aun aferrando el borde de su escritorio, su respiración algo agitada y su cuerpo algo tembloroso. Regina podía sentir la magia quemando sus venas, luchando por escapar y ella sabía que no podía permitirlo. Regina cerro los ojos y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad intento recordar momentos relajantes y felices, recordó a Rocinante y las horas que había pasado montándolo, recordó a su padre intentando hacerla feliz de la forma que pudiera, recordó a Daniel amándola por quien era, y finalmente recordó la primera vez que sostuvo a Henry entre sus brazos. Con ese último recuerdo Regina pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón ralentizarse, su respiración volver a la normalidad y de a poco soltó el borde del escritorio, al cual aún se mantenía aferrada y logro volver a tomar asiento.

Demás está decir que la morocha no logro concentrarse por el resto del dia, y aunque a Regina le preocupaba la cantidad de papeleo que comenzaba a acumularse en su oficina, en ese momento le preocupaba más volver a retomar el control sobre su magia.

Regina permaneció el resto del día en la oficina, masajeando su sien e intentando avanzar algo en el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer. Al mediodía su secretaria ingreso para preguntarle si deseaba algo para almorzar pero Regina solo le solicito más café, esperando que la cafeína la ayudara en algo con el dolor de cabeza y le diera algo de energía para continuar el día.

Finalmente la hora de salida llego, Regina camino hacia su auto y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más se encontraba en la mansión. Sin preocuparse siquiera por encender las luces, Regina subió su habitación y apenas alcanzo a sacarse los zapatos y su chaqueta antes de caer prácticamente desplomada sobre la cama.

Al salir de la oficina de Regina, Emma volvió a su departamento ya que su turno en la estación no comenzaba hasta después del mediodía. Emma sabía que Regina había tenido un pasado duro y difícil, por supuesto no conocía todos los detalles, pero eso no evitaba que la mayoría de las veces se molestara con Regina. Además Emma tenía su propio pasado y cada nuevo rechazo de Regina le provocaba una tristeza que no estaba segura de poder explicar.

Henry y Snow se encontraban en el colegio y David se encontraba en la estación, Emma se encontraba sola en el departamento. Después de darse una larga ducha y aburrida de hacer zapping sin encontrar nada que captara su interés, Emma decidió ir a Granny's.

¿Qué te traigo Em? – pregunto Ruby acercándose al ver ingresar a su amiga.

Lo usual – Ruby asintió mirando de forma extraña Emma, notando que algo ocurría con su amiga y dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Aquí tienes – dijo Ruby entregándole a Emma su pedido - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

¿Hablar de qué? – pregunto Emma mientras comenzaba a masticar sus papas fritas.

De cualquiera sea la causa de la cara que traes – respondió Ruby sonriendo.

No estoy segura de poder explicarlo – dijo Emma dedicándole una sonrisa triste y cansada a su amiga.

¿Tú y Regina han estado peleando nuevamente?

¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Regina? – pregunto Emma algo sorprendida.

No lo sabía, acabas de confirmarlo – respondió Ruby sonriendo – Regina estuvo aquí el otro día, tenía ojeras y no se veía – Ruby hizo una pausa – No lo sé, se veía diferente.

¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

No lo sé, diferente – respondió Ruby encogiendo sus hombros – Se veía cansada como si no hubiese estado durmiendo bien los últimos días, o meses.

Emma permaneció en silencio, pensativa durante algunos minutos mientras continuaba comiendo su almuerzo.

¿Entonces? – pregunto Ruby,

¿Entonces qué? – pregunto Emma sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

¿Han estado peleando?

No, no realmente – respondió Emma. Deseaba poder contarle a su amiga que Regina estaba teniendo pesadillas, tal vez Ruby podría darle algún tipo de consejo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía traicionar la confianza de Regina de esa forma - ¿Cómo ayudas a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado?

Ruby permaneció en silencio durante largos minutos, observando a Emma comer su almuerzo.

Tal vez – dijo finalmente – Tal vez la ayudas sin que ella lo sepa.

¿A qué te refieres?

No lo sé, simplemente estando con ella, escucharla cuando desea hablar, no presionándola. Tal vez podrías hablarle de tu pasado para lograr que ella se abra a ti, de esa forma ella confiaría en ti.

Eres la mejor Ruby – dijo Emma sonriéndole a su amiga.

Lo sé – respondió la mesera poniéndose de pie para continuar con su trabajo.

Emma termino su almuerzo y luego de caminar durante al menos una hora por la ciudad, finalmente se dirigió a la estación para comenzar su turno.

Hola – saludo Emma a su padre.

Hola Em – saludo David poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hija - ¿Todo en orden?

Todo en orden – respondió Emma sonriendo - ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Todo bien, tranquilo como siempre, supongo que no debemos quejarnos.

Yo no lo estoy haciendo – respondió Emma sonriendo.

Bueno iré a casa, tu madre quiere preparar una cena especial esta noche y debo hacer las compras.

¿Especial? – Pregunto Emma levantando su ceja mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Intentara hacer la lasagna con la receta de Regina nuevamente?

Si – respondió David riendo – Pero actúa sorprendida cuando la veas esta noche.

¿Cuándo se dará por vencida y aceptara que nunca va a salirle igual?

Espero que pronto, hemos comido lasagna diez veces en las últimas dos semanas – respondió David, ambos rieron – Bueno, cuídate Emma.

Nos veremos en la cena papa – ambos se abrazaron.

Emma volvió a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, no tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer más que revisar las propuestas que presentaría el día siguiente en la reunión del consejo. Había adelantado la mayoría del trabajo en casa de Regina la noche anterior, solo tenía alguna que otra forma que completar y algunos papeles que firmar, pero nada más que eso.

El día en la estación paso lento y tranquilo, Emma no dejaba de pensar en Regina y en formas de ayudarla. Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto sin encontrarle solución alguna, Emma decidió salir a patrullar los alrededores de Storybrooke, antes de salir chequeo que su radio estuviese conectada, su celular funcionando y las cosas en la estación se encontraran en orden, finalmente cerro todo con llave y subió al patrullero de la estación.

Después de dar vueltas casi hasta el final de su turno, y haber pasado más veces de las que realmente le correspondía por la mansión de Regina, Emma decidió regresar a la estación. Le había resultado curioso que todas las luces en la mansión se encontraran apagadas, Emma sabía que Regina tenía que estar allí porque después de la oficina ese era el único lugar que frecuentaba. La rubia sintió tristeza al saber que Regina regresaba a un hogar vacío todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, ella misma lo había padecido por más de diez años luego de escaparse del orfanato y sabia mejor que nadie que la soledad era un arma de doble filo.

Después de regresar a la estación Emma termino su turno y finalmente regreso al departamento, donde la esperaban sus padres y su hijo, se dio una ducha rápida y luego ayudo a terminar de poner la mesa.

Esta exquisita – comento David mientras Emma y Henry intentaban camuflar sus risas.

No es como la de Regina – murmuro Snow apesadumbrada.

No te sientas mal – dijo Henry sonriendo – Mama es la mejor, pero tu estas definitivamente en segundo puesto. Además mira a Emma, ella ni siquiera es capaz de hacer huevos sin incendiar la cocina.

Golpe bajo – dijo Emma mirando a su hijo – pero es verdad.

Supongo que siempre hay alguien peor que uno mismo – comento Snow.

Bueno gracias por defenderme mama – dijo Emma fingiendo estar ofendida.

Lo siento Emma pero es la verdad – todos rieron frente al comentario de Snow.

Al terminar, todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y mientras David y Henry se encargaban de limpiar Snow y Emma se trasladaron al sofá.

¿Cómo están las cosas con Regina? – pregunto Snow mientras bebía la taza de café que David le había traído.

Ya sabes – respondió Emma suspirando – es Regina.

¿Te refieres a que se niega a aceptar ayuda a pesar de saber que la necesita?

Exactamente – respondió Emma mientras bebía su propio café.

Hace que me recuerde a alguien que conozco – comento Snow.

No estamos hablando de mí ahora – se defendió Emma.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos.

¿Qué sabes de su pasado? – pregunto Emma.

No mucho – respondió Snow – Solo que Cora era demasiado estricta con ella.

¿Qué estás pensando? – pregunto Emma al ver que Snow se sumergía en sus pensamientos durante algunos minutos.

Regina nunca me conto nada, pero estoy muy segura de que Cora la maltrataba cuando era pequeña. Una vez le pregunte como se había hecho la cicatriz que lleva en el labio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no volví a verla al menos durante una semana.

No debe haber sido fácil – comento Emma sumergida esta vez en sus propios pensamientos.

Es tan diferente de la mujer que conocí – comento Snow de repente – Ella estaba tan llena de vida Emma, de amor, de esperanza, cuando volví a verla en el castillo para la boda con mi padre todo era tan diferente, era como mirar a otra persona – comento con tristeza Snow.

Emma decidió no comentar que casarse con un hombre cuarenta años mayor y contra su voluntad podría cambiar a cualquier persona. Nunca había tocado ese tema con su madre y tampoco deseaba realmente hacerlo, suponía que Snow tenía una buena imagen de su padre y no le correspondía a ella manchar ese recuerdo.

¿Qué hay de su padre, Henry?

Henry amaba a Regina, era una buena persona pero él nunca logro enfrentarse a Cora. Siempre apoyo a Regina en las decisiones que ella tomara y permaneció a su lado hasta el final.

Emma permaneció en el sofá por varios minutos luego de que su madre se había ido.

Ve a dormir Emma – dijo Snow acercándose a su hija – Henry está esperándote para que le desees las buenas noches – diciendo eso se acercó a su hija y deposito un beso en su frente – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – respondió Emma.

¿Has visto a mama hoy? – pregunto Henry apenas Emma hubo ingresado en la habitación.

Si, la vi hoy a la mañana.

¿Cómo se encontraba?

Bien – respondió Emma.

Sabes que yo también puedo decir cuando alguien está mintiendo – dijo Henry incorporándose en la cama y mirando fijamente a su madre - ¿Se pelearon?

Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia – respondió Emma mientras comenzaba a buscar su pijama. Nunca en su vida había usado pijamas para dormir, pero ahora que debía compartir la habitación con su hijo, se veía obligada a hacerlo.

¿Diferencia? – pregunto Henry levantando una ceja, en un gesto que Emma reconocía como una marca registrada de Regina.

Escucha Henry – dijo Emma suspirando y tomando asiento sobre su cama – Las cosas no van a solucionarse simplemente de un día a otro – Emma luchaba para encontrar las palabras que le permitieran explicarle a su hijo la situación en que se encontraba su otra madre, sin revelar demasiada información – Esto es algo que va a llevar tiempo y tienes que entender que no es algo que yo pueda explicarte, son problemas de adultos y los adultos debemos resolverlos.

¿Pero tú vas a ayudarla verdad? A resolver lo que sea que mama tiene que resolver.

Estoy intentándolo – respondió Emma con sinceridad.

De acuerdo – respondió Henry.

Bien, ahora es hora de dormir, tienes colegio mañana – dijo Emma intentando aligerar el ambiente – Buenas noches Henry – Emma beso a su hijo en la frente.

Buenas noches – murmuro Henry.

Emma apago las luces e intento dormir, pero el sueño no venía. La conversación que había mantenido con Snow la mantenía despierta, no podía dejar de preguntarse a que tipos de castigos había sido sometida Regina durante su niñez, por que su padre nunca la había defendido pero por sobre todas las cosas se preguntaba cómo había sido la Regina que Snow había conocido, esa mujer llena de amor y esperanza, Emma deseaba conocerla y esa misma noche se propuso que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para lograrlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Regina despertó aun con el dolor de cabeza punzando en su sien, su único motor para levantar de la cama fue que finalmente era viernes, el fin de semana podría dormir sin ser molestada y sin verse obligada a realizar cualquier tipo de papeleo.

Después de revisar que tuviera las notas para la reunión del consejo que tendría lugar esa mañana, Regina dejo la mansión y se dirigió a Granny's para desayunar.

Buen día Regina – saludo Ruby sorprendida de ver a la alcaldesa por segunda vez allí en la misma semana.

Buen día Ruby – saludo Regina sin dejar de masajear su sien – Lo usual por favor.

Ruby asintió y mientras se dirigía a entregarle la orden a Granny no pudo evitar observar que Regina masajeaba con un poco más de fuerza su sien, la palidez en su rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos más intensas que la vez anterior.

¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo traerte algo para el dolor de cabeza si quieres – comento Ruby con preocupación acercándose al observar que Regina había palidecido aún más en los últimos segundos si es que eso era posible.

Te lo agradecería - respondió Regina.

Ruby se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta, ya que nunca la hubiese esperado, pero decidió no comentar nada mientras se dirigía a buscar las aspirinas. Al regresar, observo que Regina había tomado asiento, sus codos descansaban sobre la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza.

Hey – llamo Ruby captando la atención de la morocha – Aquí tienes – dijo mientras le ofrecía dos aspirinas junto con un vaso de agua.

Gracias – respondió Regina.

Ruby no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Regina se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, como si el dolor que estaba sufriendo se le hiciera inaguantable.

Regina – Ruby coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la alcaldesa - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Estoy bien – respondió Regina de inmediato – Estoy segura que pasara pronto.

De acuerdo – respondió Ruby de forma dudosa.

La mesera se retiró a buscar uno de los pedidos que estaba listo mientras sacaba su celular.

"Tal vez quieras chequear a Regina hoy, no se encuentra bien Emma"

Luego de enviar ese mensaje de texto Ruby recogió la orden de Regina y mientras se acercaba a entregársela su celular comenzó a vibrar. Al ver que era una llamada de Emma, Ruby regreso a la cocina.

¿Dónde está? – pregunto Emma, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Esta aquí en la cafetería – respondió Ruby bajando su tono de voz – Esta muy pálida y creo que está sufriendo de una migraña.

Ruby, debo irme. ¿Está mi pedido listo? – pregunto Regina de repente desde el otro lado.

Si, en un momento te lo llevo – respondió Ruby.

¿Puedes retrasarla? – pregunto Emma, que había oído toda la conversación.

Lo dudo, está yendo hacia su oficina.

De acuerdo – respondió Emma.

Ruby dio por finalizada la llamada, volvió a recoger el pedido de Regina y salió de la cocina.

Aquí tienes – dijo sonriendo entregando el pedido.

Gracias – Regina saco el dinero de su billetera y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

¿Seguro te encuentras bien? Tal vez podrías desayunar aquí y luego

Estoy bien – la interrumpió Regina – Gracias por tu preocupación de todos modos.

Diciendo eso Regina finalmente dejo la cafetería, camino hasta su oficina y después de saludar a su secretaria comenzó a trabajar en los papeles pendientes que tenía.

Adelante – respondió sorprendida al oír que alguien golpeaba a su puerta - ¿Qué sucede Mary?

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Emma agitada.

¿Sheriff Swan? – Pregunto Regina - ¿Por qué esta agitada?

Porque vine corriendo – respondió Emma sonrojándose - ¿Estas bien?

Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – pregunto Regina que hasta hacia solo unos segundos continuaba masajeando su sien.

Estas pálida, ¿Has desayunado? – Emma se acercó aún más al escritorio de Regina.

No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. ¿Algo más que necesite?

Emma la miro de forma incrédula, podía ver la palidez en el rostro de Regina y no entendía porque a la mujer le costaba tanto simplemente aceptar que se sentía enferma.

Nada más, nos veremos en la reunión – diciendo eso y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Emma salió de la oficina dejando a Regina sola.

La morocha permaneció mirando la puerta sin saber bien que pensar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Observando su reloj y viendo que faltaba solo media hora para la reunión del consejo, decidió terminar de repasar los últimos detalles sobre las propuestas. Prefería trabajar y de esa forma ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa antes de ponerse a pensar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Emma.

Finalmente el reloj marco las nueve de la mañana, Regina tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la sala en la que el consejo se reunía al menos dos veces al mes. Siempre era la primera en llegar y por eso le sorprendió que Emma ya se encontrara en su lugar, Regina se preguntó si la rubia había permanecido allí desde el momento en que había dejado su oficina más temprano. Emma no levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y continuo bebiendo su café mientras Regina tomaba asiento a su lado. Ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras la sala comenzaba a llenarse.

Buenos días – saludo Regina poniéndose de pie observando que todos los miembros del consejo se encontraban presentes.

El consejo se encontraba compuesto por ocho personas, que habían sido votadas por el resto de los habitantes, a excepción de Emma y Regina que obtenían sus puestos en el consejo automáticamente por ser la Sheriff y la alcaldesa respectivamente. Los restantes miembros eran: Granny, Blue, David, Snow, Whale, y muy a pesar de Regina Grumpy.

Comenzaremos discutiendo las propuestas del Dr. Whale – que a pesar de Regina había sido votado para estar en el consejo porque se necesitaba alguien que pudiera representar los asuntos relacionados a la salud.

Whale se puso de pie y comenzó a dar un reporte de lo que había sucedido en el hospital desde la última reunión, también informaba de los heridos si es que se había presentado alguno, de los pacientes internados, nuevos nacimientos o muertes. Se encargaba de revisar que tipos de insumos o maquinas se necesitaban y cualquier otra cosa que involucrara la salud de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

El reporte de Whale tomo al menos media hora y durante todo ese tiempo Emma no pudo evitar notar que Regina no se encontraba realmente prestando atención, tampoco estaba tomando notas como solía hacerlo en cada reunión y al menos cada diez segundos llevaba su mano izquierda, que no sostenía la lapicera, hacia su temple, alternado entre masajear y hacer presión para de alguna forma disminuir el dolor que la aquejaba.

Luego de Whale, era el turno de Blue y Snow que en conjunto se encargaban de los temas involucrados en la educación de los niños de Storybrooke. Su reporte también tomo al menos media hora e incluía el pedido de nuevos libros y material didáctico. Regina asentía a cada propuesta, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Los reportes de David y Granny tomaron unos cuarenta minutos en total y para cuando llego el turno de Grumpy Regina prácticamente luchaba para contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos contra su voluntad.

Bien, entonces los demás enanos y yo hemos estado hablando con la gente y nos preguntamos por que ella sigue aquí – comenzó Grumpy apuntando un dedo acusador a Regina.

No otra vez – murmuro Emma, la discusión de porque Regina seguía en el consejo había tenido lugar un mes atrás, iniciada por Grumpy por supuesto, ya que los demás miembros del consejo no se oponían a su presencia.

Estoy aquí porque Storybrooke se caería a pedazos sin mi presencia – respondió Regina demasiado cansada para discutir – Soy la única que sabe cómo manejar la economía, y establecer el contacto con el exterior para que nos traigan todas las cosas que necesitamos.

Pues sí, pero sabes hacer todo eso porque tú eres quien nos maldijo y nos trajo aquí – respondió Grumpy poniéndose de pie.

Tal vez debería haberte dejado atrás para que continúes trabajando en una maldita mina – respondió Regina también poniéndose de pie.

¡Tal vez deberías haberlo hecho! – el resto de los miembros también se había puesto de pie.

Emma no pudo evitar observar que Regina aferraba los bordes de la mesa como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, la palidez en su rostro se habia incrementado y sin embargo, continuaba gritando.

¡Debería haberlo hecho! ¡Debería haberte dejado allí, y no traerte aquí donde puedes tener agua corriente, calefacción y no hay familias muriendo de hambre porque algún maldito monarca decidió incrementar los impuestos!

¡Oh por supuesto discúlpanos por no darte el título de Salvadora! – Respondió Grumpy con sarcasmo - ¡Tú no eres más que una maldita bruja, no eres más que un monstruo que lastima a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor, no tienes la capacidad de amar o preocuparte por otra persona que no sea por ti misma! ¡No puedes amar y no mereces que te amen!

¡Grumpy ya basta! – exclamo Snow intentado tomar a su amigo por el brazo y llevarlo fuera de la sala.

¡Aún no he terminado! – Grito el enano – ¡No creas que no sabemos qué fue lo que tuviste que sacrificar para conjurar la maldición que nos trajo aquí! – Snow y David esta vez intentaban arrástralo afuera - ¡Mataste a tu propio padre, un hombre que cometió el error de amarte!

¡Sáquenlo de aquí ahora! – exclamo Emma al observar que Regina esta vez aferraba el borde de la mesa aun con más fuerza, había dejado de responder a los ataques del enano y tenía la mirada prácticamente perdida.

¡Tendríamos que haberla matado cuando tuvimos oportunidad! – los gritos de Grumpy continuaban escuchándose a pesar de que ya había sido arrastrado fuera de la sala.

¡Todos afuera! ¡Ahora! – exclamo Emma ya que Granny, Whale y Blue aún permanecían en la sala - ¡Ya! – exclamo la rubia nuevamente al ver que los demás no se movían.

Una vez que la sala quedo vacía Emma se acercó a Regina, que aun permanecía inmóvil aferrada a la mesa, Emma pudo ver que un destello violeta comenzaba a cubrir los ojos de Regina, y su intensidad aumentaba a cada segundo.

¿Regina? – la llamo Emma suavemente sin levantar la voz - ¿Regina? – volvió a llamarla Emma.

Regina no respondía, su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta. Emma se acercó lentamente y tomo las manos que aún continuaban aferradas a la mesa entre las suyas. Regina pestañeo un par de veces pero continúo sin moverse. Emma coloco las manos de la morocha sobre sus hombros y luego tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos.

Regina, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Pregunto Emma con suavidad – Soy Emma. Regina, ¿puedes escucharme? – volvió a repetir.

Estas bien, todo está bien – dijo mientras observaba los ojos de Regina, que aún continuaban teniendo un extraño color violeta – Estas a salvo.

Regina pestañeo un par de veces hasta que su mirada se centró en Emma, que continuaba parada frente a ella con su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Emma? – pregunto Regina saliendo de su trance.

Hey – respondió Emma sin saber que más decir.

Ambas permanecieron algunos minutos mirándose a los ojos, las manos de Regina aun descansaban sobre los hombros de Emma, las manos de Emma aun sosteniendo el rostro de Regina.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de su posición hasta que Regina llevo nuevamente sus manos a su sien dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Emma preocupada.

Necesito… Necesito – comenzó Regina pero no fue capaz de completar la frase sin dejar escapar un nuevo gemido de dolor.

¿Qué necesitas? – Emma volvió a tomar el rostro de Regina entre sus manos, obligándola a centrar su mirada en ella – Regina dime que necesitas.

Liberar mi magia – respondió Regina de forma apresurada y presionando sus manos nuevamente contra su sien – Necesito – el dolor comenzaba a nublarle la visión – Emma necesito liberarla.

Vamos al bosque – respondió Emma rápidamente – Llévanos al bosque – tomo una de las manos de Regina entre las suyas y antes de que se diera cuenta no pudo ver más que arboles a su alrededor.

Segundos después de arribar al bosque Regina soltó la mano de Emma y levanto sus manos hacia arriba, sin apuntar en ninguna dirección en particular. De inmediato una luz violeta se hizo presente, Emma podía sentir que Regina aún estaba sintiendo dolor, sus gemidos le llegaban distantes pero Emma sabía que no podían estar muy lejos una de la otra. Antes de que Emma pudiera hacer nada más vio como la luz violeta que provenía de las manos de Regina se convertía en fuego, los arboles a su alrededor comenzaban a arder y el humo que provenía de las llamas comenzaba a asfixiar a ambas. Emma se preguntó si Regina estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito, pero al oír un particular gemido de dolor se convenció de que Regina no era capaz de controlar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Emma se preguntó cuanto tiempo Regina había estado conteniendo la magia que luchaba por abandonar su cuerpo, y que la había llevado a sufrir el dolor que ahora estaba padeciendo.

¡No soy un monstruo! – grito Regina mientras el fuego continuaba escapando de sus manos - ¡No soy un monstruo! – volvió a gritar.

Emma no podía ver nada, escuchaba los gritos de Regina y los gemidos de dolor que provenían de ella como si el hecho de liberar su magia, aunque le producía alivio también le generaba un gran dolor. Emma deseaba poder ayudarla, poder hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que Regina sentía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no sería bueno que se acercara. Después de unos treinta minutos el humo comenzó a disiparse de a poco y Emma pudo ver que era Regina quien estaba apagando los pequeños incendios que aún permanecían activos. El fuego que antes provenía de sus manos se había convertido en agua, Regina caminaba alrededor de la zona en la que ella había iniciado los incendios apagando todos y cada uno de ellos.

Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Le asusto ver la palidez en el rostro de Regina, sus manos temblaban y Emma supuso que la mujer apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se acercó lentamente pero sin hacer silencio para no sobresaltar a Regina.

Lo siento – se disculpó Regina con lágrimas en los ojos mientras continuaba enfocada en extinguir las llamas – No quise hacer nada de esto.

Lo sé – respondió Emma simplemente – Todo está bien.

Regina seguía sin querer cruzar su mirada con Emma, la rubia decidió colocarse frente a ella obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

No es tu culpa – Regina bajo la mirada – Tus ojos ya no están violetas – si bien aún tenían un cierto reflejo purpura no era nada comparado al color que habían presentado antes.

Lo siento – volvió a repetir Regina mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

No es tu culpa – respondió Emma recogiendo con su pulgar algunas de esas lagrimas – Todo está bien.

Estoy cansada – fue lo último que Regina dijo antes de desplomarse lisa y llanamente en los brazos de la rubia.

¡Regina! – Exclamo Emma mientras se arrodillaba con el cuerpo de la morocha sobre sus piernas – No me hagas esto – Emma podía sentir algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Emma busco el pulso en el cuello de Regina y el alivio recorrió su cuerpo al encontrarlo, era débil pero estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba saber.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Emma nunca en su vida agradeció tanto tener consigo su radio, ni siquiera recordaba haberla tomado antes de la reunión del consejo pero agradecía haberlo hecho.

Papa – llamo Emma mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Regina sobre sus piernas con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza de la morocha - ¿Papa me escuchas?

Emma, ¿Dónde estás? – la voz de David sonaba algo distante y distorsionada pero Emma podía sentir el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

Estoy en el bosque con Regina, necesito que vengas a buscarnos y traigas una ambulancia contigo.

¿Una ambulancia? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herida?

No soy yo papa, es Regina.

De acuerdo, ¿Dónde estás? – Emma pudo oír el motor de la camioneta que probablemente David estaba encendiendo mientras hablaba con ella.

Mierda – susurro Emma porque la verdad era que no sabía dónde estaba – Dame unos minutos volveré a llamarte cuando encuentre alguna referencia.

De acuerdo, estoy en camino – respondió David mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al bosque a la espera de más indicaciones.

Emma corto la comunicación y tomo su celular con la esperanza de que el gps funcionara, pero la señal era inexistente en esa zona. La rubia paso una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Regina y mientras la otra se encargaba de sostener la espalda de la morocha. Emma se aseguró de que Regina pudiera rodear su cuello con sus brazos, de modo que el cuerpo de Regina quedaba prácticamente recostado sobre el pecho de Emma. Al ponerse de pie, la rubia noto que había hecho bien en preocuparse por la pérdida de peso de la mujer, ya que no necesitaba hacer prácticamente ningún esfuerzo para caminar cargándola.

Emma camino unos cuarenta minutos hasta divisar una cabaña en el bosque, y recordó que Snow, o más bien Mary Margaret le había contado que había permanecido allí junto a David cuando una tormenta los tomo de sorpresa mientras se encontraban a la intemperie.

Emma podía sentir el aliento cálido de Regina sobre su cuello provocando que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. La morocha no se había movido en todo el camino y Emma estaba preocupada por el hecho de que aún no había recobrado la conciencia. Mientras se acercaban a la cabaña, Emma pudo apreciar el rostro de Regina. Algunas pecas adornaban su piel de porcelana, Emma podía notar que al menos la morocha estaba relajada, la rubia observo los labios de Regina y no por primera vez se preguntó que se sentiría besarlos.

Al llegar a la cabaña Emma empujo suavemente la puerta y se sorprendió a notar que esta estaba abierta y la cabaña vacía. La rubia deposito a Regina sobre el sofá, despejando su rostro de los pocos mechones de cabello oscuro que lo cubrían. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y antes de avisar a su padre donde se encontraban, Emma comenzó a buscar mantas para mantener caliente a Regina. Luego de haberlas encontrado y asegurarse de que Regina se encontraba bien cubierta, Emma procedió a encender la chimenea.

David – llamo Emma utilizando la radio- ¿Me escuchas?

Emma, te escucho. ¿Dónde estás?

Estoy en la cabaña en la que tú y Snow se refugiaron de una tormenta – Emma recorría la casa en busca de agua - ¿Sabes dónde es?

Si – la voz de David ya no sonaba tan distorsionada y Emma supuso que no debería encontrarse demasiado lejos – La ambulancia no será capaz de ingresar.

Está bien, yo puedo cargar a Regina. Solo asegúrate que la ambulancia este ahí una vez que salgamos del bosque.

De acuerdo, estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

Emma corto la comunicación y después de recorrer la casa finalmente encontró dos botellas de agua mineral. Se preguntó hace cuanto Regina no ingería algún tipo de alimento y que habría provocado que la mujer se encontrara tan exhausta. Emma se acercó al sofá en el que Regina se encontraba descansando y con mucho cuidado comenzó a darle de beber agua, Regina permanecía inconsciente y Emma se preguntó si todo se debiera a un simple cuadro de deshidratación.

Después de asegurarse que la morocha se encontraba satisfecha Emma bebió la otra botella de agua mientras pensaba como le gustaría encerrar a Leroy, no sabía cuál sería el cargo por el cual podría imputar al enano, pero estaba segura de que encontraría alguno.

Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde la comunicación con David y Emma ya se encontraba impaciente, había chequeado nuevamente el pulso de Regina solo para asegurarse de que aún se encontraba allí. La rubia se tomó nuevamente el tiempo de apreciar el rostro de Regina, y a pesar de que Emma sabía que la morocha era hermosa, nunca se había dado cuenta que tan hermosa era, no hasta ese momento. La rubia recordó la conversación que había mantenido con su madre y los deseos de conocer a la Regina de la cual Snow le había hablado regresaron aun con más fuerza.

¿Emma? – la voz de David sobresalto a la rubia, que se puso de pie de inmediato para abrir la puerta.

¿Está la ambulancia esperándonos? – pregunto Emma de inmediato.

Si, ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto David ingresando en la cabaña y observando el cuerpo de Regina - ¿Estas bien?

Estoy bien papa. Te contare lo ocurrido en el camino – David se acercó al sofá pretendiendo tomar a Regina en sus brazos – Yo la llevare – lo interrumpió Emma.

Emma puedo hacerlo, no hay problema – sugirió David observando a su hija.

Dije que yo voy a cargarla – insistió Emma. David se hizo a un lado mientras su hija tomaba a la morocha en sus brazos, asegurándose de que su cuerpo aun permaneciera cubierto por las mantas – Vámonos.

David permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la ambulancia y Emma le contaba lo sucedido desde que ambas habían abandonado la sala del consejo.

Snow recogió a Henry del colegio – le comento David a Emma una vez que su hija hubo terminado su relato – Ha estado preguntando por que fue ella a recogerlo cuando era tu turno hacerlo.

¿Crees que sospeche algo?

Estamos hablando del niño que viajo solo a Boston a buscarte – respondió David sonriendo.

Por supuesto – dijo Emma - ¿Cuánto falta?

Puedo cargarla si quieres – propuso David.

No estoy cansada, me preocupa que aún no haya recobrado la conciencia.

Estará bien, Regina es fuerte – la alentó David.

Creo que eso es parte del problema en este caso – comento Emma más para sí misma que para su padre.

Solo unos cuantos metros más – respondió David haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Emma.

El cuerpo de Regina permanecía recostado sobre el pecho de Emma, su rostro sobre el hombro de la rubia cubierto por algunos mechones de pelo, Emma podía sentir que el cabello de la morocha tenía un leve aroma a manzana y la rubia sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera noche en que ambas se conocieron. Regina no se había equivocado, la sidra de manzana que Emma había probado esa noche era la mejor que había probado en su vida.

Aquí estamos – David anuncio finalmente luego de unos minutos.

Dos paramédicos se acercaron a Emma mientras abrían las puertas traseras dela ambulancia con una camilla preparada dentro.

Emma, está bien – dijo David al ver que su hija no avanzaba y parecía no pretender soltar a la morocha que permanecía entre sus brazos – Necesitan atenderla.

Emma asintió, aunque David nunca sabría si el gesto era dirigido hacia él o para ella misma y finalmente deposito a Regina sobre la camilla.

Está bien Sheriff nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí – dijo uno de los paramédicos al ver que Emma no pretendía bajar de la ambulancia – Cuidaremos de ella.

Voy con ella – dijo Emma mirando seriamente y de forma amenazadora al paramédico – Podemos irnos ya, necesita atención urgente.

El paramédico miro a David, que observaba prácticamente perplejo la escena, y luego de ver que el ex monarca asentía finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

Iré detrás de ustedes – dijo David a su hija – Emma – llamo la atención a su hija al ver que ella solo miraba a la morocha en la camilla.

Si, de acuerdo- llego la respuesta.

El chofer de la ambulancia cerró las puertas, mientras David sacudía la cabeza preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija.

¿Qué estas poniéndole? – pregunto Emma de inmediato al ver que el paramédico inyectaba una aguja en el brazo de Regina.

Suero, para comenzar a rehidratarla – respondió el joven sin dudar – Ahora chequeare su presión y su pulso.

Emma asintió, sus manos permanecían entrelazadas descansando sobre sus piernas cuando todo lo que querían hacer era buscar el contacto de la mujer que permanecía inconsciente.

Su pulso es débil – dijo el paramédico mientras retiraba el estetoscopio del pecho de Regina – Tal vez todo se deba a un cuadro de exhaustacion.

Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a abotonar los botones que el paramédico había desabrochado al chequear el corazón de la morocha. Además también saco algunas ramitas y hojas que habían encontrado lugar en el pelo de la alcaldesa probablemente en el momento en que se había desplomado en el bosque.

El paramédico la observo sorprendido, pero decidió no comentar nada.

Sabremos más cuando le hagamos un electrocardiograma al llegar – dijo el paramédico - ¿Sabe si se golpeó la cabeza o tuvo alguna herida de algún tipo?

No, no lo creo. No que yo lo haya presenciado al menos.

De acuerdo – el medico retiro el tensiómetro – Su presión también se encuentra baja, al llegar le realizaran un examen completo.

De acuerdo – asintió Emma mientras tomaba una de las manos de Regina entre las suyas, dibujando círculos en ella con la yema de su dedo – De acuerdo.

Les tomo unos veinte minutos llegar al hospital y Emma no deseaba separarse de Regina. David al ver la situación se acercó a su hija, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras las enfermeras y el Dr. Whale comenzaban a empujar la camilla.

¡Si algo le sucede será culpa de ustedes! – Gritaba Emma intentando escaparse de los brazos de su padre - ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces Whale!

¡Emma ya tranquilízate! – Exclamo David liberando finalmente a Emma - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

¡No lo entiendes! – Exclamo Emma con los ojos prácticamente llenos de lágrimas - ¡No sabemos si alguna de las personas que está atendiendo a Regina en este momento tiene algún tipo de rencor contra ella! ¡Podrían hacerle cualquier cosa y yo no me enteraría porque estoy aquí y no allí con ella!

David miraba sorprendido a Emma, nunca había visto a su hija en tal estado a excepción del día en que Henry había quedado en coma luego de comer el pastel con la manzana envenenada.

Iré a ver qué es lo que sucede, pero tú vas a quedarte aquí esperando a tu madre

Pero – comenzó a protestar Emma.

Pero nada Emma – dijo David con la voz firme y seria – No puedes pensar si no te tranquilizas. Esperaras aquí mientras yo me aseguro de que las cosas estén bien.

De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me avisaras de inmediato si algo ocurre.

Lo prometo Emma – dijo David levantando su mano derecha – Ahora ve a la cafetería, cómprate algo para comer y espera aquí.

Emma asintió y observo a su padre marcharse. Sabía que debía comer algo pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro y moverse. Seguía observando las puertas tras las cuales Regina había desaparecido y luego de diez minutos de permanecer allí, inmóvil finalmente recobro el sentido común y camino hacia la cafetería.

Media hora después David no había regresado y Emma permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar, dos envoltorios de Snickers a su lado y un vaso térmico de café entre sus manos.

Emma – la voz de Snow la saco del trance en que se encontraba - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Regina?

No lo sé, aun no me han dicho nada, David esta con ella. ¿Dónde está Henry?

No te preocupes, esta con Ruby, le avise que pasaríamos a recogerlo más tarde.

De acuerdo – respondió Emma.

¿Qué sucedió?

Emma volvió a repetir la historia que le había contado a David antes mientras continuaban esperando noticias de Regina.

Una hora después, David finalmente regreso.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Emma poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Fuera de peligro – respondió David observando el alivio que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hija – Whale vendrá aquí a explicarte todo Emma, ahora la están trasladando a una habitación común.

Emma comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que Whale llegara, Snow le dedico una mirada a David, que su esposo no tardo en interpretar, Snow estaba preguntando qué era lo que ocurría con Emma, David se encogió de hombros y modulo la palabra "Mas tarde"

Sheriff – el Dr. Whale se acercó caminando con una carpeta entre sus manos – No debería divulgar estos datos con usted dado que no es un miembro de la familia Mills, pero dado que ustedes comparten un hijo y usted es la Sheriff – Whale miro a Snow y David - ¿Pueden darnos un momento?

Snow y David asintieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

De acuerdo – comenzó Whale mientras revisaba los papeles dentro de la carpeta que sostenía entre sus manos – La alcaldesa presentaba un leve cuadro de deshidratación, además de un cuadro grave de exhaustacion. He visto las ojeras que presenta y su pérdida de peso reciente. Asumo que no ha estado alimentándose de forma adecuada y no tiene las horas de sueño necesarias.

¿Qué hay de su corazón? – pregunto Emma al recordar lo débil que se sentía el pulso de Regina.

Le realizamos un electrocardiograma, todo está normal. Además le extrajimos una muestra de sangre para realizar algunos estudios extra y asegurarnos de que no presente nada más grave.

¿Cuándo podrá irse? – pregunto Emma sabiendo que en el momento en que Regina despertara desearía marcharse de inmediato.

Deberá permanecer aquí durante la noche para mantener un control sobre ella, y si los resultados de los exámenes resultan normales podrá marcharse mañana por la mañana.

De acuerdo – respondió Emma aliviada.

Puede pasar a verla, se encuentra en la habitación 302 – diciendo eso Whale se retiró dejando a Emma sola parada en medio de la sala de espera.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Snow al regresar.

Tiene que permanecer aquí al menos hasta mañana en la mañana – respondió Emma.

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto David.

Presentaba un cuadro leve de deshidratación y estaba exhausta – dijo Emma - ¿Pueden cuidar a Henry esta noche?

Emma no tienes que quedarte aquí, necesitas descansar – dijo David preocupado por su hija.

Yo puedo quedarme con ella esta noche Emma – comento Snow.

No, estoy bien. Yo me quedare con ella – respondió Emma observando a sus padres – Asegúrense de decirle a Henry que Regina está bien y que iré a verlo una vez que Regina salga de aquí.

De acuerdo – respondió Snow – Te compre algo para que comas Emma, asegúrate de hacerlo e intenta dormir un poco.

Gracias mama – agradeció Emma tomando la bolsa de cartón que su madre le ofrecía.

Llámame si algo cambia, cualquier cosa – Snow abrazo a su hija.

Cuídate Emma – dijo David besando a su hija en la frente.

Lo hare – respondió Emma.

Después de darles las buenas noches Emma observo retirarse a sus padres, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a la habitación de Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Emma ingreso silenciosamente en la habitación de Regina, y mentiría si dijera que no la sorprendió el estado en que la morocha se encontraba. Regina vestía una bata de hospital blanca con puntos azules, su cabello suelto descansaba desperdigado sobre la almohada, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje y sin embargo Emma pensó que nunca la había visto, tan natural, tan hermosa. Emma evito encender la luz de la habitación y se contentó simplemente con acercar una silla hacia la cama en la cual descansaba Regina, una vía conectada al brazo izquierdo de la morocha, probablemente suministrándole el suero del que Whale le había hablado, y otro aparato conectado a su dedo que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco. Emma pudo sentir algunas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarlas caer. Decidió inspeccionar que le había comprado de su madre para cenar y sonrió al encontrar un sándwich grillado de queso y una coca cola, Emma volvió a sonreír, podía prácticamente oír la voz de Regina regañándola por sus hábitos de alimentación.

Emma ceno en silencio, no había pretendido quedarse dormida. La rubia quería quedarse despierta vigilando el sueño de Regina, pero ella también había vivido demasiado en las últimas horas, y el cansancio finalmente tomo su cuerpo. Emma seguía sosteniendo una de las manos de Regina entre las suyas, y sin darse cuenta al quedarse dormida su cabeza paso a descansar en el borde de la cama en la cual la morocha permanecía dormida.

Horas después Regina lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas acomodándose a la falta de luz en la habitación. Una vez que logro distinguir en donde se encontraba Regina sintió un contacto cálido sobre su mano, intento incorporarse pero todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza aun le dolía, haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo Regina levanto la vista y finalmente pudo descubrir cuál era su fuente de calor personal.

¿Emma? – susurro Regina, su voz apenas un murmuro audible, la garganta le dolía y recordó vagamente que había estado gritando - ¿Emma? – murmuro en voz un poco más alta Regina.

¿Regina? – Murmuro Emma aun dormida - ¡Regina! – exclamo la rubia al ver que la mujer al fin estaba despierta.

No eleves tanto tu voz, la cabeza me da vueltas – murmuro Regina recostándose nuevamente.

Lo siento – respondió Emma - ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Estoy en el hospital? – pregunto Regina para confirmar sus sospechas, al ver que Emma asentía Regina continuo - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Recuerdo… Recuerdo estar en la sala del consejo y que Leroy comenzó a gritarme – respondió Regina.

Sí, eso ocurrió ayer por la mañana – respondió Emma.

¿Ayer? – Pregunto Regina - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Emma le conto a Regina todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que ambas habían abandonado la sala del consejo, todo incluso que habían permanecido en la cabaña, todo, excepto que ella la había cargado en sus brazos durante el camino, todo excepto la preocupación que ella había sentido, todo excepto el alivio que ahora sentía al verla despierta.

Entonces llegamos aquí y – Emma levanto la mirada y se percató de que Regina se había quedado dormida, se preguntó en que parte de la historia Regina había vuelto a quedarse dormida pero no pudo darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque ella misma volvió a quedarse dormida.

Regina fue la primera al despertar nuevamente, esta vez la habitación no permanecía en la oscuridad ya que algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana. Regina abrió los ojos lentamente dejando nuevamente que sus pupilas se acostumbraran, esta vez a la luz presente en la habitación, y se sorprendió al ver que la rubia seguía durmiendo allí.

Regina observo que Emma aún seguía sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, y se dio cuenta que anoche o unas horas atrás, como sea, la rubia había sostenido su mano mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Su cerebro le gritaba que despertara a la rubia y la obligara a soltar su mano, que echara a la rubia de su habitación pero Regina no quería hacerlo. Regina no quería perder el calor que la mano de Emma proporcionaba sobre la suya y que podía sentir extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Aprovechando que era la única en la habitación despierta, Regina decidió observar a "su compañera de cuarto" por así decirlo.

Regina se encontraba de forma horizontal, su mano izquierda era sostenida por Emma, la cabeza de la rubia descansaba sobre el borde de la cama del hospital. Sus cabellos rubios cubrían su rostro cayendo en graciosas ondas, Regina observo que la ropa de Emma, su chaqueta roja y sus jeans, estaban cubiertos de polvo y algunas pequeñas ramitas y hojas se enredaban en su pelo.

Regina no recordaba realmente demasiado de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero un pequeño flashback se introdujo en su mente y creyó recordar que Emma la había cargado en sus brazos.

"Imposible" repitió Regina en su mente "Imposible"

Regina continúo observando a horas durante minutos, preguntándose si las imágenes que continuaban filtrándose en su mente serian reales o un simple invento de su imaginación.

Emma, probablemente al sentir que alguien la observaba, comenzó a despertar. Regina sin saber que diría una vez que viera a la rubia despierta decidió hacer lo que creyó mejor en ese momento, pretender que aún seguía durmiendo.

Emma se despertó lentamente, tomándole unos segundos reconocer que algún se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, junto a Regina. Al levantar su cabeza un dolor agudo atravesó su cuello, y se prometió así misma que si tenía que pasar una noche más en el hospital junto a Regina, pediría que agreguen una cama en la habitación.

Finalmente Emma miro a la mujer que descansaba en la cama, su pelo algo alborotado, una expresión pacifica en su rostro cubierto por varios mechones de su pelo. Emma se dio cuenta que aún continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Regina entre las suyas, pero no deseaba soltarla en lo más mínimo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a dibujar patrones circulares en ella, notando que las manos de la alcaldesa se encontraban frías. Pensando que tal vez Regina tendría frio, Emma se levantó de la silla rompiendo el contacto que aun mantenían en busca de otro cobertor, Regina extrañando de inmediato el calor que la mano de Emma le proveía. Luego de conseguir el nuevo cobertor y cubrir con él a Regina, Emma volvió a tomar la mano de la morocha entre las suyas.

No tienes una idea del susto que me diste ayer – comenzó a hablar Emma en voz baja, sin saber que Regina podía escucharla perfectamente - cuando te vi inconsciente Regina.

Regina que había creído que Emma se había asustado por lo que fuera que había ocurrido en el bosque, que ella aun no recordaba pero sospechaba había tenido que ver con su magia, se sorprendió al oír que en realidad Emma se había asustado por su salud, por su bienestar.

Cuando te vi ahí, sin responder, creí sentir un vacío en mi alma, un frio helado me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza porque pensé que ya nunca volvería a ver tus ojos, o que ya no volvería a oír tu voz regañándome por el mas mínimo error – Emma sonrió para si misma – No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma – dijo esta vez con voz firme – no me importa si tengo que mudarme contigo o perseguirte como una sombra, voy a asegurarme de que cuides de ti misma, y si no puedes hacerlo yo lo hare con gusto.

Regina podía sentir algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y agradeció que al pretender seguir dormida hubiera tomado la preocupación de cubrir su rostro con algunos mechones de pelo. Justo cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar la farsa, Emma decidió pon ponerse de pie.

Regina espero unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba sola. Algunos pequeñas lágrimas dejaron sus ojos y ella se apresuró a secarlas con la mano en la cual no tenía conectada ninguna vía. No podía dejar de preguntarse por que Emma se preocupaba tanto por ella, pero más que nada que había hecho para merecer que una persona se preocupe por ella de esa forma, desinteresada y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos Regina no se dio cuenta que Emma había regresado a la habitación.

¿Regina? – pregunto la rubia ingresando en la habitación.

Buenos días – saludo Regina reprochándose en el mismo instante en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, ahora creerían que sufría una conmoción.

Buenos días – saludo Emma mirándola con curiosidad - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor – respondió Regina de inmediato.

¿Aun recuerdas que puedo saber cuándo estas mintiendo verdad? – sonrió Emma.

Vale, aun me siento adolorida y como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mí – Regina hizo una pausa – unas cuantas veces.

Supongo que Whale podrá darte algo para el dolor cuando venga – comento Emma tomando asiento en la silla que había estado ocupando – Te traje el desayuno.

¿Tengo permitido beber café? – pregunto Regina levantando una ceja y al observar la bandeja que Emma traía.

Tienes permitido sentirte bien, y el café encaja en esa categoría – ambas sonrieron, aunque Regina al darse cuenta que lo hacía intento esconder su sonrisa.

¿Dónde está Henry? – pregunto Regina de repente justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer sorbo de café.

Esta con mi madre, estaba algo preocupado ayer pero ya sabe que estas bien y si no te dan el alta hoy probablemente más tarde vendrá a visitarte.

De acuerdo – asintió Regina mientras comenzaba a beber el café que Emma le había traído.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, ambas concentradas en los alimentos que tenían enfrente.

¿Sabes si Whale me atendió personalmente? – pregunto Regina de repente, como una pregunta caída del cielo.

No lo sé, fueron él y algunas enfermeras supongo – respondió Emma - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al observar que Regina lucia preocupada, tal vez ¿angustiada?

La próxima vez que algo así ocurra por favor no me traigas aquí a menos que sea de vida o muerte – respondió Regina sin levantar la mirada del café que sostenía en sus manos.

Estabas inconsciente, no sabía que más hacer ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? – Pregunto Emma algo ofuscada –¿Llevarte a casa y esperar a que despiertes rezándole a cualquier Dios para que lo hicieras?

No es eso a lo que me refería – respondió Regina.

¡¿Acaso tienes una idea del susto que me diste?! – Exclamo Emma levantando el tono de su voz sin darse cuenta - ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte! ¡¿Qué iba a decirle a Henry?! ¡¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si morías?! ¡¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Henry que la única madre que conoció durante diez años de su vida ya no volvería?!

No morí – respondió Regina intentando aparentar calma.

¡Pero podrías haberlo hecho! – Exclamo Emma nuevamente - ¡¿Qué ocurriría con Henry?! ¡¿Qué ocurriría conmigo?!

Emma parecía tan sorprendida por las palabras que había pronunciado, como Regina que las había oído. Durante varios minutos se miraron una a la otra, observándose, esperando el siguiente movimiento, pero el siguiente movimiento nunca vino.

Emma volvió a tomar asiento, tomo la bandeja que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz y termino su desayuno.

Me exprese mal – comenzó Regina, Emma la miro sorprendida de que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación pero decidió no interrumpirla, aunque la miraba con curiosidad e interés – Cuando dije que si algo así volvía a ocurrir no me trajeras aquí, me refería a que no permitieras que Whale me atendiera.

Ninguna de las dos decidió cuestionar el hecho de que Regina estaba asumiendo que si algo así volvía a ocurrir Emma estaría a su lado.

¿Por qué no? Es el único médico que tenemos – respondió Emma sin entender.

Regina debía tomar una decisión, podía contarle la historia de Daniel a Emma, con todos los detalles incluidos, incluyendo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella y Snow se encontraban en el bosque Encantado o podía optar por simplemente arriesgarse a que Emma obedeciera su pedido, sin tener ninguna garantía de que la rubia fuera a hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, el objeto de su problema decidió ingresar en ese preciso momento a la habitación.

Buenos días – saludo Whale sosteniendo entre sus manos la misma carpeta con la que había informado a Emma del estado de salud de Regina la noche anterior – Veo que estas despierta Regina.

¿Cómo salieron los exámenes? – pregunto Emma al ver que Regina no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

Bueno, los exámenes de sangre dieron normales, aunque estas un poco anémica y necesitaras tomar hierro – respondió Whale mirando a Regina – Mas allá de eso no encontré nada más fuera de lo normal, excepto por la deshidratación y el cuadro de exhaustacion con el que ingresaste ayer.

¿Entonces puedo irme? – hablo Regina.

Si, sin embargo recomiendo que tomes al menos una semana de reposo, debes descansar y recuperar energías. Necesitas alimentarte bien y dormir al menos siete horas, o volverás a estar aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Regina no respondió, simplemente extendió su mano hasta que Whale le entrego los papeles firmados con su alta.

Emma salió afuera para hablar con Whale mientras Regina permanecía en la habitación cambiándose.

Tú la vez de forma más regular que yo Emma – comenzó Whale una vez afuera – has notado la forma en que ha perdido peso y el incremento de sus ojeras. Sabes que no está descansando ni alimentándose de forma adecuada.

¿Qué sucede si no mejora sus hábitos? – pregunto Emma preocupada.

El hecho de ingerir los suficientes nutrientes y no descansar las horas adecuadas, puede resultar en una afección cardiaca.

Yo me encargare de todo – respondió Emma de inmediato.

De acuerdo – respondió Whale de forma curiosa, sin embargo, él sabía que Regina no tenía a nadie más – Aquí tienes – le entrego el suplemento de hierro junto con las indicaciones para tomarlo – Buena suerte.

Emma seguía preguntándose qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Whale y Regina, pero sabía que no podía continuar hablando de ese tema con la morocha, al menos por ahora.

Emma volvió a ingresar en la habitación, Regina ya estaba cambiada y para sorpresa de la rubia llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y una camisa holgada color crema.

¿Lista para ir a casa? – pregunto Emma sin poder quitar la vista de encima de Regina.

¿Tú vas a llevarme? – pregunto Regina sin darse la vuelta a mirar a Emma, intentando esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al oír que la rubia estaba de vuelta.

Bueno – dijo Emma midiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Vámonos – respondió Regina cargando una maleta, que por supuesto Emma no tenía idea de donde había sacado pero supuso que había sido utilizando magia.

Sin decir nada ni pedir permiso, Emma tomo la maleta de las manos de Regina y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando que Regina pasara a través de ella primero.

Vámonos – repitió Emma sin esconder la sonrisa en sus labios, Regina quería que la lleve a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El recorrido hacia la mansión fue silencioso. Emma no dejaba de dirigirle miradas preocupadas durante cierta cantidad de minutos.

No voy a desmayarme – dijo Regina de repente cuando las miradas de Emma comenzaron a hacerse más frecuente – Presta atención al camino si no quieres matarnos.

Emma decidió no responder al comentario, en parte porque Regina tenía razón y en parte porque no deseaba comenzar otra de sus típicas discusiones.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Emma se apresuró a bajar del auto y abrir la puerta para que Regina pudiera descender, mientras la morocha comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada Emma tomaba la maleta.

Whale dijo que necesitas hacer reposo – dijo Emma al ingresar a la casa – Así que quiero que te recuestes y descanses.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto Regina dando media vuelta, ambas se encontraban en la cocina, Regina preparando café.

Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles Regina – suspiro Emma recargando su cuerpo contra la pared.

No estoy haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

¡Te niegas a seguir las órdenes del médico! – exclamo Emma de repente.

¿Qué sabes sobre Daniel? – pregunto después de unos minutos y de repente Regina.

No mucho – contesto Emma con sinceridad – Solo que tu ibas a casarte con él, planeabas escapar con el cuándo Snow los encontró, tú le hiciste prometer que no le diría a tu madre, Snow rompió la promesa, tu madre convirtió el corazón de Daniel en cenizas frente a ti.

¿Qué más? – pregunto Regina luchando para que su voz se mantuviese firme.

Nada más eso es todo.

¿Crees que me convertí en la Reina maldita de un momento a otro? – Emma negó con la cabeza – Después de que Daniel murió, apenas unos meses después mi madre me obligo a casarme con Leopoldo. No senti nada durante mucho tiempo, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo – Regina tomo asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras le entregaba una taza de café humeante a Emma y sostenía el suyo propio entre sus manos – Hasta que Rumpelstinskin me encontró – Regina sonrió, no por felicidad, ni por alegría, ni siquiera por tristeza – Comenzó a enseñarme magia, pero ya aún no estaba del todo destruida. El… El necesitaba aplastar la última gota de esperanza en mi – Regina bebió café y Emma hizo lo mismo, la rubia tenia miles de preguntas pero decidió no interrumpir a Regina – Mediante un encantamiento sencillo, había logrado preservar el cuerpo de Daniel. Rumple me contó que había un científico… un científico que podía intentar traer a la vida a las personas muertas – Emma tuvo que luchar contra sus propias lágrimas al ver que algunas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de Regina – No funciono, demás está decirlo. Después de eso todo fue en una colina descendiente, nada más tenía sentido y no estoy segura de todas las cosas que hice en ese momento.

Regina se puso de pie, acercándose nuevamente a la cafetera, sus palmas contra la mesada y sus brazos extendidos, su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, como si intentara recuperar fuerzas así como tomar aire para continuar con el relato, después de unos minutos volvió a servirse café y regreso junto a Emma, que la esperaba en silencio.

Cuando tú y tu madre fueron absorbidos por el portal, deje que Henry se fuera con tu padre. David comenzó a llevarlo a los establos – Regina sonrió – Quería enseñarle a montar. El cuerpo de Daniel se encontraba en mi bóveda, cuando fui a visitarlo note que había desaparecido y enseguida supe lo que había pasado. Whale me confesó que había intentado revivirlo nuevamente. No sé si lo sabias, Daniel trabajaba para mis padres en los establos. Alli fue donde nos conocimos y allí fue donde lo vi con vida la última vez. Fui allí – nuevas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Regina, que aferraba la taza de café contra sus manos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria – Estaba a punto de atacar a Henry – un sollozo escapo de los labios de Regina sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo – le pedí a tu padre que se llevara a Henry y me dejara a solas con Daniel – Regina hizo una nueva pausa – No era el, no quedaba nada del chico amable que había conocido años atrás, nada del chico que me había hecho sentir especial y amada. No me reconoció al principio, me ataco y podría decirse que estuvo a punto de matarme, hasta que recordó – Regina tuvo que hacer una nueva pausa, las lágrimas cubrían por completo su rostro y apenas podía hablar debido a los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios – Él estaba sufriendo, me pidió que lo ayudara. Me pidió… me pidió que ayudara a acabar con su sufrimiento.

Emma entonces comprendió todo. Deseaba acercarse a Regina, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Regina había enterrado ahora su rostro entre sus manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada nuevo sollozo, Emma nunca la había visto de ese modo y aterrada porque Regina pudiera colapsar nuevamente la rubia decidió acercarse.

Emma coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Regina, lenta y dudosamente al principio, dibujando círculos en la espalda de la morocha en un intento por tranquilizarla. Emma no esperaba nada, Regina había dicho ya más de lo que ella hubiese esperado y por eso se sorprendió cuando la morocha dio media vuelta y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Emma podía sentir las lágrimas de Regina sobre su camisa, pero nada de eso le importaba, no realmente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente Regina se tranquilizó, su respiración se normalizo y su cuerpo dejo de temblar.

¿Regina? – pregunto Emma de forma dudosa luego de unos minutos de silencio, la rubia podía sentir el pecho de Regina subir y bajar de forma lenta y relajada y fue entonces que Emma se dio cuenta que Regina se había quedado dormida. Una vez más Emma se encontró cargando a Regina, aunque en este caso, en vez de caminar en la intemperie y sin saber dónde dirigirse, caminaba hacia la habitación de la morocha.

Emma empujo suavemente la puerta de la habitación, podía sentir nuevamente el aliento cálido de Regina en su cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba que no le importaría cargar a Regina por el resto de su vida.

Después de asegurarse que Regina quedaba cubierta por las mantas que Emma había colocado sobre ella, la rubia resistió el deseo de besar a la morocha y dejo la habitación.

Hola mama – saludo Emma mientras comenzaba a lavar las tazas que había utilizado con Regina – Si, ya estamos aquí.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Snow, el alivio evidente en su voz.

Bien, ahora está durmiendo. Whale le recomendó que se tome al menos una semana de reposo y debe comenzar a alimentarse y descansar mejor.

¿Vas a quedarte con ella? – pregunto su madre, a quien no se le había escapado los cambios de actitud de Emma respecto a Regina, la preocupación con que había visto a su hija y lo que David le había contado del momento en que las había encontrado, Snow deseaba tener una conversación con su hija.

Si – respondió Emma con firmeza aunque aún no lo había discutido con Regina - ¿Puedes traer a Henry más tarde? Iría a buscarlo, pero no quiero dejarla sola.

Por supuesto Emma, en cuanto salga del colegio iremos a recoger el almuerzo para ustedes tres por Granny's y lo llevare a casa.

Gracias mama – respondió Emma con sinceridad.

De nada, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde – Snow corto la llamada – David tenemos que hablar – dijo a continuación.

Emma permaneció sentada en la cocina, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado cuando Regina se encontraba presente. No podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia la morocha que descansaba arriba habían cambiado. Y no es que Emma simplemente quería cuidar de Regina porque era la madre del hijo que compartían, eso era lo que le había dicho a Regina simplemente para salir del apuro, la verdad era que Emma creía que estaba enamorada de Regina y si sus acciones los últimos días eran prueba de algo, lo que Emma suponía no era más que una verdad incuestionable.

Después de caminar alrededor de la casa buscando algo que hacer, y sin encontrar nada, Emma decidió tomar asiento en el sofá y mirar un poco de televisión. La verdad era que no estaba prestando atención al programa, su mente continuaba recordándole la escena que había tenido lugar una hora atrás. Nunca en los años que Emma había pasado en Storybrooke había visto a Regina de ese modo, tan débil, vulnerable, tan fragmentada. Emma deseaba que fuera quien pudiera unir esas piezas, volver a armar el rompecabezas complejo e interesante que Regina era.

Después de estar recostada al menos una hora y por miedo de quedarse dormida, Emma subió las escaleras silenciosamente para chequear en la morocha. Emma había dejado la puerta abierta solo en caso que tuviera que regresar y no deseara perturbar a Regina. La mujer en cuestión descansaba recostada sobre su costado, una de sus manos rodeando su vientre y la otra casi escondida debajo de su cabeza. Emma pensó que lucía como una de esas princesas de cuento y luego se reprimió mentalmente. Regina no era ninguna princesa, o en todo caso no era una de cuento de hadas, a ella nadie había llegado a rescatarla.

Emma volvió a descender las escaleras, se preparó una nueva taza de café, estaba cansada y deseaba dormir pero no era ella la que había pasado la noche internada y de alguna forma no le pareció justo.

Cuando los parpados de Emma comenzaban a sentirse más y cada vez más pesados, oyó pisadas dentro de la casa, Henry había llegado.

¡Emma! – Exclamo el niño corriendo hacia ella - ¿Dónde está mama?

Shh Henry tranquilo – intento contener Emma a su hijo – Está durmiendo, necesita descansar.

¿Pero se encuentra bien, verdad? – pregunto preocupado.

Si, Henry, todo está bien – respondió Emma – Ve a lavarte las manos y luego baja a almorzar.

Emma – la abrazo Snow - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien – respondió Emma mientras tomaba las bolsas de Granny's que su madre cargaba.

Luces cansada – comento Snow mientras caminaban hacia la cocina – Traje también la escena, sé que la cocina no es lo tuyo – agrego al ver que su hija no respondía.

Gracias – agradeció Emma mientras comenzaba a colocar las cosas en la heladera.

Snow deseaba hablar con Emma, pero no era seguro hablar del tema que ella quería abordar con Henry alrededor, por lo que decidió esperar a que todos terminaran de almorzar.

¿Crees que deba despertarla? – pregunto Emma mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en los platos.

No, déjala dormir. Podrá comer más tarde – respondió Snow con seguridad.

¿Tiene que hacer reposo? – pregunto Henry apenas hubo bajado las escaleras mientras tomaba el plato que Emma le ofrecía.

Si, al menos una semana – respondió Emma tendiéndole el plato a Snow.

¿Qué más? – pregunto Henry mientras comenzaba a masticar las papas fritas.

Debe alimentarse bien y descansar – Emma no le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido con la magia de Regina y no pensaba hacerlo, mucho menos a su hijo.

¿Tú vas a cuidarla? – pregunto Henry levantando una ceja, Emma podría haber reído por las semejanzas entre su hijo y su madre adoptiva.

Si – respondió Emma una vez más con firmeza, sin ver que a su lado Snow sonreía – Ahora comamos. Al terminar tienes que subir a hacer tu tarea.

De acuerdo – respondió Henry.

Una vez que todos hubieron terminado y todo había sido lavado, Snow y Emma se trasladaron al sofá mientras Henry subía a su habitación, aunque Emma pudo escuchar que ingresaba primero en la habitación de su madre, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Emma – Snow entrelazo los dedos de su mano sin saber exactamente cómo abordar el tema con su hija – Creo que necesitamos hablar.

¿Sobre qué? – pregunto la rubia.

Tu padre me dijo como reaccionaste cuando te encontró con Regina en el bosque, como no quisiste que la cargara y prácticamente amenazaste a los paramédicos para que te permitieran viajar con ella. También me conto lo ocurrido con el Dr. Whale.

¿A qué quieres llegar? – pregunto Emma, aunque sabía exactamente adonde deseaba llegar su madre.

¿Estas enamorada de ella? – pregunto Snow directamente.

Si – respondió Emma con sinceridad.

Oh Emma – suspiro Snow y a continuación abrazo a su hija, esa no era la reacción que Emma había estado esperando.

¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunto Emma escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de su madre.

Tienes que decírselo – respondió Snow con naturalidad.

Va a rechazarme – respondió Emma.

No sabes eso Emma – intento alentar a Snow aunque sabía que su hija probablemente tenía razón.

Esta definitivamente no es a reacción de tu parte que había estado esperando – dijo Emma una vez que se hubo separado de su madre.

¿A qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que ustedes dos han sido enemigas mortales por décadas, creí que intentarías hacerme cambiar de idea.

Tienes razón en que hemos sido enemigas durante décadas, pero esa guerra no era con la Regina que se encuentra descansando escaleras arriba y tampoco es la Regina que me rescato de un caballo o que me hablo del poder del amor verdadero. Esa guerra termino hace tiempo, y la Regina de la cual tú te enamoraste estoy segura que es muy parecida a la que yo conocí, y me alegra que alguien más vaya a tener la oportunidad de conocerla.

Eso definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando – repitió Emma.

Tal vez lo mismo ocurra con Regina, tal vez reaccione de forma completamente diferente a la que tu estas esperando.

Tal vez – repitió Emma. La cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiados pensamientos en su mente.

Bueno debo irme, déjame saber si necesitas algo – dijo Snow poniéndose de pie.

Gracias mama – Emma abrazo a su madre con más fuerza y sentimiento de lo habitual.

Buena suerte – se despidió Snow mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija y salía de la mansión.

Emma subió las escaleras aun con cientos de pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ingreso en la habitación de Regina y vio que esta comenzaba a despertarse. Regina abrió lentamente los ojos, luego de pestañear varias veces, y estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, luego sus piernas y a continuación removió los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro y le hacían cosquillas. Emma, que permanecía parada junto a la puerta, pensó que no le importaría despertar con esa imagen todos los días de su vida, por el resto de su vida.

Oye, estas despierta – dijo Emma anunciando su presencia e ingresando en la habitación - ¿Lista para almorzar?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

¿Sheriff Swan? – Pregunto Regina sorprendida - ¿Qué hace aun aquí?

¿Lista para almorzar? – repitió Emma evadiendo la pregunta de Regina.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por varios minutos, Emma temía que Regina fuera a echarla y ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor del rechazo acumulándose en su pecho.

Si – respondió Regina después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Tienes que comer no puedes – Emma comenzó a discutir y luego se quedó en silencio - ¿Qué dijiste?

Dije que estoy lista para almorzar – respondió Regina evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Emma.

Emma se quedó mirando a Regina, que continuaba evitando su mirada y aparentaba alisar arrugas inexistentes en las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, la rubia quería decir algo pero no sabía que, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación sin decir nada y bajar las escaleras.

Regina finalmente levanto la vista cuando Emma dejo la habitación, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, sabía que podía echar a Emma de su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin embargo no lo había hecho, no quería admitirlo y si alguien se lo preguntara lo negaría rotundamente, pero le gustaba la compañía de Emma, su presencia le hacía sentir algo que no sentía desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Emma regreso a la habitación, le entrego la bandeja a Regina y volvió a dejar la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

El resto del día había recurrido en calma, Henry había prácticamente asfixiado a Regina con sus abrazos y no se había movido de su lado en todo el día.

Emma observo la escena desde la puerta, Regina descansaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, Henry descansaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y Regina no dejaba de acariciar el pelo de su hijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Emma hubiese querido tomar una foto del momento, el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Regina al mirar a su hijo era algo único, las facciones de la morocha se relajaban y parecía más joven y despreocupada.

Regina levanto la mirada al sentir que la observaban y se encontró con los ojos verde-azulados de la rubia, Emma esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había respondido con una propia.

Regina levanto las mantas y salió de la cama con mucho cuidado intentando no despertar a Henry.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Emma.

Bien – respondió Regina.

Estaba por comenzar a hacer la cena – Regina levanto una ceja – Calentar la cena que Snow nos trajo – aclaro Emma.

Voy a darme una ducha primero – dijo Regina.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – no había desapercibido para Emma el hecho de que Regina caminaba despacio y como si cada paso le costara un gran esfuerzo.

No necesito ayuda – respondió Regina de inmediato – Puedo cuidarme sola.

Lo sé – respondió Emma.

La verdad era, que Regina si necesitaba ayuda. Hubiese deseado utilizar su magia para trasladarse hasta el cuarto de baño y desvestirse y hacer todo lo que necesitara, pero aún estaba demasiado débil y no quería arriesgarse a desmayarse nuevamente. Después de la conversación con Emma, la morocha volvió a ingresar a su habitación y tomo uno de los pijamas de su cajón y un conjunto de ropa interior limpio. Observo que aún tenía que caminar hasta el cuarto de baño y deseo no haber rechazado la ayuda de Emma, quien aún seguía fuera de la habitación recargando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

Solo le tomo un segundo a Emma encontrar los ojos de Regina para saber que la morocha necesitaba su ayuda pero no se atrevía a pedirla. Emma ingreso en la habitación y sin decir una sola palabra coloco uno de sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Regina y el otro sobre su espalda, pero esta vez y dado que estaba consiente, Regina no coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma sino que los mantuvo sobre su vientre, sosteniendo el pijama.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de baño, Emma deposito a Regina en un banco pequeño que había allí.

¿Puedes – Regina pregunto sin atreverse a terminar de formular la pregunta.

Emma no dijo nada, se limitó a hacer lo que Regina le había pedido. Con mucho cuidado desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa holgada que llevaba puesta Regina, al terminar le quito la prenda a la morocha, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la rubia. Emma evitaba su mirada, temiendo que sus ojos revelaran lo que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Le quito la camisa a Regina y no pudo evitar mirar el corpiño de encaje negro que la morocha llevaba puesto, la rubia se obligó a desviar la mirada. A continuación, deslizo sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de la morocha y no pudo evitar notar lo suave que era su piel, Emma nunca había tocado algo tan suave. Finalmente desabrocho los tres botones del jean que la morocha llevaba puestos y arrodillándose tomo las botamangas deslizando la tela lentamente hacia abajo. Emma hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar el cuerpo de la morocha, pero la tarea le resultaba imposible y aun en contra de su voluntad lanzo algunas miradas a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo. La visión casi le corto la respiración y Emma podía jurar que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

Gracias – dijo Regina en voz alta sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

De nada – respondió la rubia encontrándose con los ojos de la morocha que la observaban de forma curiosa – Avísame si necesitas algo más.

Emma salió del cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. El corazón le latía como loco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su respiración no se saliera del control. Por fortuna Henry aún seguía dormido en la cama de Regina y Emma lo agradeció, porque de otra forma probablemente hubiera tenido que dar muchas explicaciones.

Emma bajo las escaleras y comenzó a calentar la cena. Se obligó a no pensar en el cuerpo de Regina durante los minutos en los que esperaba que el microondas diera la señal de que había terminado. Los minutos le parecieron interminables, hasta que el aparato finalmente emitió tres pitidos. Emma decidió que antes de retirar la cena debería despertar a Henry, subió las escaleras y antes de terminar de subir se encontró con Henry que bajaba adormilado.

¿Emma? –Pregunto refregándose los ojos - ¿Dónde está mama?

Se está dando una ducha – respondió la rubia mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo – Estoy preparando la cena, ¿Quieres ayudar?

¿Estas preparando la cena? – pregunto Henry con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Emma levantando ambas manos – Estoy recalentando. ¿Quieres ayudar o no?

Si – respondió Henry.

Ambos prepararon tres bandejas y decidieron esperar en la cocina, tal vez Regina quisiera cenar allí antes de tener que volver a la cama por el resto del día. Pero los minutos corrían y no había señales de la morocha, después de decirle a Henry que esperara allí, Emma decidió subir las escaleras. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación y al no recibir respuesta decidió ingresar, Regina no estaba allí. A continuación Emma golpeo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

¿Regina? – Llamo luego de golpear, espero varios minutos sin recibir respuesta - ¿Regina? – Repitió, la preocupación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo – Regina si no abres la puerta en este instante voy a ingresar – Emma espero varios minutos más antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

Regina se encontraba sentada en el banco en que Emma la había dejado antes, solo que esta vez el pelo húmedo se le pegaba al rostro y al cuerpo, llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior purpura oscuro y su respiración era forzada. El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, Emma cerró la llave y luego se arrodillo frente a la mujer.

¿Regina? – Llamo suavemente al tiempo que apartaba algunos mechones de pelo del rostro de la morocha - ¿Qué paso?

Regina miro a Emma de soslayo y su mirada le dijo a la rubia todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Usaste magia para vestirte – dijo Emma – Debiste haberme llamado.

Perdóneme Señorita Swan por querer conservar algo de dignidad – respondió Regina.

No serias la primera mujer que he visto desnuda – respondió Emma antes de procesar las palabras en su cerebro.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y Emma decidió que debería quedarse callada antes de realizar otro comentario como ese. La rubia tomo el pijama que Regina sostenía entre sus manos y en silencio comenzó a vestirla. Abrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa de satén azul y anudo el pantalón del mismo color sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo, Emma tomo el peine que se encontraba frente al espejo y comenzó a peinar a la morocha, Regina miraba el rostro de Emma mediante el espejo y pudo ver como las mejillas de la rubia se teñían de un color rosado.

Henry está esperándonos abajo, ¿Quieres cenar allí o en la cama? – pregunto Emma al terminar y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar el sonrojo que comenzaba a esparcirse desde sus mejillas hacia su cuello.

Estoy cansada de estar en la cama – respondió Regina.

Eso fue todo lo que Emma necesito escuchar, cargo nuevamente a Regina y esta vez la morocha si coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y Henry las miro sorprendido al verlas llegar.

¿Mama, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

Estoy bien Henry – respondió Regina mientras Emma la dejaba en uno de los bancos.

¿Por qué Emma está cargándote? – pregunto curioso.

Henry ya te dije que tu mama se encuentra débil y necesita descansar, solo estoy ayudándola – se apresuró a responder Emma, sin embargo se dio cuenta perfectamente de la forma en que Henry las miraba y se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de su hijo – Vamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió entre historias de Henry y risas por parte de ambas de sus madres, Emma noto que Regina estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y continuar escuchando a su hijo.

Henry – lo interrumpió Emma – Tu mama necesita descansar y ya es hora de que tu vayas a la cama.

¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto Henry mirando a Regina.

No – respondió la morocha de inmediato – Henry, antes de que esto ocurriera tú estabas viviendo con Emma y sabes muy bien el por qué. Por favor no insistas.

De acuerdo – respondió el niño sin discutir – De acuerdo – repitió intentando convencerse a si mismo.

Sube Henry, cepíllate bien los dientes, iré en unos minutos – dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

Te amo mama – abrazo Henry a Regina – Que descanses.

También te amo Henry – respondió Regina abrazando con fuerza a su hijo – Emma subirá a darte las buenas noches, que descanses.

Emma comenzó a lavar los platos y demás cosas que habían utilizado, esperando que Henry se retirara.

¿Lista para volver a la cama? – pregunto dando media vuelta.

La verdad es que no, pero no creo que tenga otra opción ¿Verdad?

No, no la tienes – respondió Emma riendo.

La rubia cargo a Regina nuevamente en sus brazos e iniciaron el ascenso en silencio, una vez dentro de la habitación Emma deposito a Regina sobre la cama y se ocupó de cubrirla con las mantas y asegurarse de que tuviera suficientes almohadas.

Por un momento Emma estuvo a punto de inclinarse para besar a Regina en la frente como había hecho en otra ocasión, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Bueno – dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean y se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

Puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes que esta al final del pasillo – dijo Regina.

De acuerdo – respondió la rubia de forma dubitativa – Bueno, que descanses.

Igualmente – respondió Regina. Deseaba agradecer a Emma, pero la palabra "Gracias" se encontraba atorada en su garganta y se negaba a dejar sus labios.

Emma apago las luces de la habitación y dedico una última mirada a Regina antes de cerrar la puerta. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Henry, quien se encontraba acostado con un comic entre sus manos.

Hora de dormir Henry – dijo Emma al ingresar.

¿Mama está bien? – pregunto mientras dejaba el comic sobre su mesa de luz.

Ella está bien Henry, solo necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

¿Tú vas a cuidarla? ¿Vas a ayudarla, verdad?

Si – respondió Emma sin detenerse a pensar si quiera un segundo.

Sabes he estado pensando

El fin del mundo se acerca – lo interrumpió Emma, ambos rieron.

Tal vez tú seas su caballero en brillante armadura.

Henry – quiso interrumpirlo Emma.

Tu eres la salvadora, tal vez seas tú quien tiene que salvarla, salvarla de los monstruos que la persiguen en sus pesadillas.

Henry no creo que

Ella va a intentar alejarte, va a decirte cosas que no van a gustarte, pero no las siente realmente. Yo la conozco Emma, mama podría necesitar ayuda pero jamás la pediría. He visto la expresión en su rostro mientras bajaban las escaleras, nunca la he visto mirar a nadie de esa forma, bueno excepto por mí.

Henry estas alucinando, vamos es hora de que duermas, el sueño hace que imagines cosas – respondió Emma.

Prométeme que al menos vas a pensarlo – pidió Henry mientras Emma ajustaba sus mantas.

Emma miro a sus hijos durante varios minutos, ella no era ninguna salvadora, no era ningún caballero en brillante armadura, solo era Emma.

Voy a pensarlo – dijo al fin.

Promételo – exigió Henry.

Bien Henry, lo prometo – respondió Emma finalmente – Ahora duérmete.

Emma apago las luces de la habitación de su hijo y volvió a bajar las escaleras para terminar de limpiar los restos de la cena. La cabeza le daba vueltas con lo que le había dicho Henry, pero por sobre todas las cosas no podía borrar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Regina, su aroma, su aliento sobre su cuello, o el aroma a manzanas que desprendía su cabello. Emma termino de limpiar y subió las escaleras nuevamente.

Ingreso en la habitación de Henry para verificar que su hijo se encontrara durmiendo y no realizando alguna travesura. Ingreso en silencio, se acercó a su hijo y deposito un beso en su frente mientras le deseaba las buenas noches. Salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como hubo ingresado y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero a ultimo minuto cambio de opinión.

La rubia no pudo evitar ingresar en la habitación de Regina a pesar de que se repetía a si misma que no debería perturbar el sueño de la morocha. Abrió la puerta sin realizar el menor ruido e ingreso en la habitación. Regina estaba profundamente dormida, a pesar de que no hacia demasiado tiempo que Emma había dejado la habitación, lo que era prueba del nivel de cansancio que cargaba. Emma rodeo la cama y antes de que pudiera pensarlo se encontraba inclinada sobre la morocha, depositando un beso sobre su frente y murmurando un "Buenas noches" apenas audible.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Cuatro días más transcurrieron en relativa calma. Henry había regresado al colegio y Emma realizaba solo un par de turnos en la estación para encargarse de cuidar de Regina. Casi habían establecido una rutina y Emma no se atrevía a pensar ni ilusionarse demasiado, pero con cada minuto que los tres pasaban juntos, la rubia no dejaba de pensar que de a poco estaban convirtiéndose en una familia.

Regina por su parte ya no aguantaba estar en la cama todo el día, había recobrado gran parte de su fuerza y al menos ahora podía bajar las escaleras y cambiarse por si sola. Pasaba las tardes en el sillón mirando algún programa en televisión, mientras esperaba que Emma o Henry llegaran a casa. No le gustaba la forma en que estaba volviéndose dependiente de la rubia, extrañaba su presencia cuando se iba a la estación y aunque nunca lo admitiría a veces deseaba continuar sintiéndose mal solo para sentir los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cuerpo.

La morocha detestaba ser dependiente, y contaba los días para volver a la oficina. Solo le faltaban tres días más de reposo y podría volver a su rutina habitual.

"Sin Emma" le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Regina aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió prestar atención al programa que supuestamente se encontraba mirando.

Finalmente la noche llego, Regina y Emma subieron las escaleras y luego de que cada una se despidiera, se separaron para dirigirse cada una a su habitación.

 _Regina despertó al sentir el olor a alcohol que impregnaba su habitación, abrió los ojos de inmediato mientras sentía el miedo apoderarse de cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que sucedería luego y a pesar de eso no estaba preparada, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estaría. Sus ojos se acostumbraron al fin a la oscuridad que engullía su habitación y lo vio, el objeto de todas sus pesadillas y miedos._

 _Leopold se acercaba tambaleándose hacia su cama, una jarra de cerveza aun en su mano, con cada paso derramaba un poco sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso de la habitación de Regina._

 _La morocha deseaba gritar, deseaba escapar de allí, pero no podía. Su madre se lo había dicho de forma clara el día de su boda, Regina seria la esposa del Rey, debía obedecerlo en todo y hacer todo lo que él quisiera sin discutir, ella era su posesión, le pertenecía, no debía atreverse a cuestionarlo._

 _Leopold llego al fin a su lado, apestaba a sudor y alcohol y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Regina. El rey le quito las sabanas con las que se encontraba cubierta y la obligo a recostarse sobre la cama. El miedo inundaba el cuerpo de la joven, pero los gritos de horror que deseaba emitir se negaban a dejar su garganta._

 _El rey le quito la ropa, la dejo desnuda y vulnerable, y Regina no hizo nada, era su deber de esposa, le había repetido su madre una y otra vez, el rey estaba ejerciendo su derecho._

 _Unas manos grandes y sudorosas apretaron sus pechos pequeños con fuerza, y Regina sabía que al día siguiente se levantaría cubierta de moretones. El rey apretó sus pezones y Regina no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, las manos del hombre continuaron su descenso hacia su vientre mientras Leopold se inclinaba y besaba a Regina con más fuerza de la necesaria, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la joven, Regina debió esforzarse para no vomitar, ese hombre le resultaba repulsivo._

 _El rey se alejó para desnudarse y Regina intento tomar las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez, un error. La bofetada que el rey le propino en el rostro hizo que su mundo se volviera negro por un momento._

 _¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te cubras! – Grito el rey mientras continuaba sacándose la ropa - ¡Tú eres mía, tu cuerpo es mío! ¡Tengo derecho a todo! – Leopold le dio una nueva bofetada provocando que el labio inferior de Regina comenzara a sangrar._

 _Regina hizo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos y correr libremente por su rostro, pero no lo logro._

 _¡¿Por qué estas llorando?! – Gruño el rey mientras volvía a acercarse a la cama - ¡Muchas mujeres estarían honradas por estar conmigo y todo lo que tú haces es llorar! – grito mientras subía a la cama y sujetaba las muñecas de Regina por encima de su cabeza - ¡Estarían honradas de que yo, el rey coloque mi semilla dentro de ellas! – Leopold sujeto ambas muñecas de Regina con solo una de las manos de él, mientras la otro comenzaba un recorrido descendente por el cuerpo de la morocha._

 _Regina mantenía sus piernas apretadas, aunque sabía que eso no le serviría de mucho, ya había pasado por esa situación antes y nada de lo que hiciera podía evitar lo que iba a ocurrir luego._

 _Leopold separo las piernas de la joven con fuerza y abofeteo una vez más a Regina al ver que esta se resistía._

 _¡Ya basta! – gruño el rey mientras su mano recorría las piernas de Regina apretándolas con fuerza - ¡Deberías disfrutar por estar con el rey! – diciendo eso introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Regina, que grito de dolor ante la intrusión, no estaba húmeda, no disfrutaba eso y no quería hacerlo._

 _Regina intento luchar, intento soltarse del firme agarre que Leopold tenía sobre las muñecas, pero no era competencia para el hombre. La morocha no pesaba más de cincuenta kilos y el hombre casi duplicaba su peso. Regina sintió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, sintió mezclarse el sabor salado de ellas con el sabor metálico de la sangre que emanaba de su labio._

 _Leopold coloco prácticamente todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Regina, y la joven sintió que se asfixiaba, los dedos que aún se encontraban dentro de ella y Regina se preparó para lo peor. Leopold la penetro con fuerza, no le importaban los gritos de dolor que la joven profería, no le importaba que ella no estuviera húmeda, que no estuviera lista, no le importaba el placer de la joven, solo quería acabar para lograr embarazar a Regina y así obtener un heredero varón para el trono._

 _¡Por favor! – gimió Regina mientras Leopold la penetraba una y otra vez - ¡Basta!_

 _Leopold hacia caso omiso de los ruegos, no le importaba lo más mínimo la joven, solo quería un heredero._

 _Regina gemía de dolor, y a pesar de que lo hubo intentando con toda su fuerza no logro evitar que sus gritos acompañaran cada estocada. Deseo morir, deseo que todo acabara pronto, deseo ser otra persona, deseo tener otra vida, deseo ser fuerte, pero sobre todas las cosas Regina deseo no quedar embarazada._

¡Leopold por favor basta! – grito Regina en la oscuridad de su habitación en Storybrooke mientras luchaba contra un enemigo que solo existía en su mente - ¡Leopold basta! ¡Por favor!

Emma oyó los gritos y salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio que Henry caminaba hacia la habitación de Regina.

Henry – lo llamo Emma.

Emma – murmuro Henry – Mama está teniendo una pesadilla.

Lo sé – respondió Emma mientras tomaba a Henry de los hombros y lo dirigía nuevamente a su habitación – Vuelve a tu habitación.

Pero – intento objetar su hijo.

Vuelve a tu habitación, ¡Ahora! – ordeno Emma con firmeza, Henry asintió y una vez dentro de su habitación cerró la puerta, la cual Emma sabía que sin duda volvería a abrirse una vez que ella ingresara en la habitación de su madre.

Por favor, por favor – gemía Regina en sueños, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y luchaba contra las sabanas que se enredaban en su cuerpo.

Emma se acercó lentamente sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que la última vez que Henry había intentado despertar a su madre, esta había tenido una bola de fuego lista para atacarlo, pero Emma no podía permitir que Regina continuara sufriendo, incluso si eso significaba que luego tuviera que realizar un pequeño viaje a la unidad de quemados.

Regina – murmuro Emma en voz suave y tranquila – Es una pesadilla – no se atrevía aun a tocar a la morocha – Regina - llamo nuevamente esta vez con un tono de voz más alto – Estas bien, todo está bien.

Emma se acercó aún más a la cama e intento tomar los brazos de Regina que se agitaban intentando espantar a un enemigo que existía solo en su mente, apenas Emma logro tomar la mano izquierda de la morocha, la mano derecha se estrelló directamente sobre su rostro, Regina le había propinado un puñetazo.

Emma hizo caso omiso del dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por su mejilla, logro tomar los brazos de Regina y los contuvo sobre el vientre de la morocha, que ahora luchaba contra las sabanas.

Regina despierta – dijo Emma en voz alta y clara – Es una pesadilla, despierta – más lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Regina.

Por favor basta – gimió Regina débilmente – Leopold por favor.

Emma sintió algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus propios ojos, lucho para hacerlas a un lado.

Regina soy Emma, escucha mi voz es una pesadilla – Regina continuaba luchando pero sus movimientos eran más débiles – Regina, estas a salvo.

Emma hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Regina y hablo sobre el oído de la morocha.

Estas a salvo – susurro en voz suave y tranquila – Nadie está haciéndote daño, es una pesadilla – Regina dejo de luchar lentamente – Estas a salvo, estás conmigo – repitió Emma.

Regina finalmente dejo de luchar, abrió los ojos lentamente y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad, hasta que percibió una presencia a su lado y se dio cuenta de que le estaban sujetando las muñecas.

¡Mierda! – Exclamo Emma cuando su cuerpo colisiono contra la pared empujada por la magia de Regina - ¡Mierda! – volvió a repetir mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Emma? – murmuro Regina en la oscuridad cuando diviso la figura de la rubia una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron.

Emma encendió la luz de la habitación mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se acercó lentamente hacia Regina. La morocha pareció de repente recordar su pesadilla y se apresuró a deshacerse de las sabanas que se enredaban en su cuerpo, a continuación llevo las piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro entre ellas. Emma la miro atónita y a diferencia de la última vez que había estado presente cuando Regina despertó de una pesadilla, esta vez decidió quedarse.

Con movimientos lentos y controlados, de forma que la morocha no se sobresaltara y pudiera predecir sus movimientos, Emma tomo asiento en la cama, a un lado de Regina. Por unos minutos se quedó quieta, dándole a Regina la oportunidad de rechazarla, pero la morocha no lo hizo. Emma coloco su mano sobre la espalda de Regina, dibujando círculos.

Todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla – susurro Emma para que solo Regina pudiera oírla – Estas a salvo, todo esta bien – repitió.

Los sollozos de Regina se intensificaron por un momento, Emma continúo dibujando círculos en la espalda de la morocha mientras repetía que todo estaba bien. A continuación y para su sorpresa, Regina rodeo el cuello de Emma con sus brazos y la rubia no dudo un segundo en envolver con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la morocha. Regina continuo sollozando, Emma no dejo de repetir que todo estaba bien.

Solo fue una pesadilla – repetía la rubia.

Se sintió demasiado real – dijo Regina entre sollozos.

Emma sentía el hombro húmedo y casi entumecido, pero nunca se quejó. Continúo sosteniendo a Regina, dibujando círculos en su espalda y acariciando su cabello.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, finalmente los sollozos cesaron. Emma continúo abrazando a Regina a pesar de eso, durante al menos veinte minutos más. Se repetía que solo era para calmar a la morocha, pero la verdad era que el hecho de sostener a Regina entre sus brazos también la tranquilizaba a ella, le transmitía cierta sensación de paz que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

Voy a darme una ducha – dijo Regina una vez que estuvo segura de que su voz no la traicionaría.

De acuerdo – respondió Emma.

Tienes que soltarme Emma – le recordó Regina, la rubia no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía abrazándola.

Si, lo siento – dijo mientras el color rosado comenzaba a esparcirse por sus mejillas.

Regina se puso de pie, tomo un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior y un nuevo pijama, ya que el suyo se encontraba empapado en sudor.

Emma permaneció en la habitación sin saber exactamente qué hacer, hasta que recordó que Henry también se había levantado. La rubia salió de la habitación de Regina y se encontró con su hijo con la oreja pegada a la pared.

Henry – susurro Emma para que Regina la oyera, su hijo dio un salto, Emma lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo nuevamente a su habitación – Creí que te había dicho que te quedes aquí.

¿Está bien? – pregunto Henry mientras Emma lo obligaba a recostarse y lo cubría nuevamente con las mantas.

Está bien, solo fue una pesadilla – respondió Emma sin dar demasiados detalles sabiendo que su hijo podía reconocer sus mentiras.

No es la primera vez que grita ese nombre – dijo Henry, Emma se dio cuenta de que su hijo había escuchado bastante – Una vez le pregunte quien era, no me respondió y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar así que nunca más le pregunte. Mama no es de las que lloran.

Lo sé – respondió Emma, quien sabía perfectamente quien era Leopold, pero esa era información que no estaba dispuesta a revelarle a su hijo – Ahora vuelve a dormirte Henry, mañana tienes colegio.

¿Te quedaras con mama? – pregunto su hijo mientras pestañeaba intentando permanecer despierto.

Siempre – respondió Emma.

La rubia volvió a ingresar en la habitación y escucho que el agua de la ducha aun corría, aprovecho para cambiar las sabanas de Regina que, al igual que su pijama, estaban empapadas en sudor, y a continuación abrió la ventana para ventilar y enfriar la habitación.

Unos diez minutos después la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, Regina llevaba esta vez un pijama de satén color rojo oscuro, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Emma aun en su habitación.

Siento lo de tu cabeza – dijo Regina mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama.

Ya sabes que tengo la cabeza bastante dura- respondió Emma – No fue nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, se encontraban sentadas apenas a centímetros de distancia pero ninguna se animaba a tocar a la otra.

Gracias por despertarme – dijo finalmente Regina sin mirar a Emma, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los colocaba sobre sus piernas, dibujando patrones circulares, un gesto que Emma había reconocido como ansiedad.

De nada – respondió la rubia, deseaba más que nada tomar las manos de Regina entre las suyas y tomarla entre sus brazos nuevamente, pero no se animó a hacerlo.

El silencio invadió la habitación nuevamente.

¿Quieres hablar? – pregunto Emma finalmente tomando coraje.

No – respondió Regina de inmediato y Emma la sintió tensarse a su lado – No ahora – agrego la morocha finalmente encontrando los ojos de Emma.

Bueno, te dejare sola para que puedas dormir – digo Emma poniéndose de pie.

Espera – Regina la tomo de la mano antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado - ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

Siempre – respondió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Emma despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana. Sentía un calor inusual sobre su cuerpo y tardo unos cuantos minutos en reconocer que no estaba ni en su casa, ni en su habitación.

La espalda de Regina descansaba sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la morocha y una de sus piernas descansaba sobre la cadera de Regina. Su pelo olía a manzana. Emma sonrió mientras pensaba que así le gustaría despertar todos los días de su vida.

No fue hasta que intento levantarse que se dio cuenta de que los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban entrelazados con los de Regina, y la unión descansaba sobre el vientre de la morocha. Emma hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no despertar a Regina mientras se levantaba de la cama, era tarde y debía llevar a Henry al colegio. Cuando al fin logro salir de la cama Emma dedico una última mirada a Regina y dejo la habitación sonriendo.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina, encontró a Henry sentado solo desayunando.

Buenos días – saludo Emma mientras prendía la cafetera.

Buen día – respondió Henry mirando pícaramente a su madre – Entonces – arqueo sus cejas y Emma lo miro de forma curiosa – Entre hoy en la habitación de mama, y vi que ambas durmieron bien- digo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos dormidas – respondió Emma.

¿Se quedaron dormidas abrazadas? – pregunto Henry sonriendo.

Si, Henry. Ahora termina tu desayuno que es tarde.

Al regresar de llevar a Henry al colegio, y evadir todas las preguntas que le había hecho durante el corto viaje, Emma había decidido hacer una parada en Granny's para recoger los favoritos de Regina. Ingreso en la mansión y se dirigió directo a la cocina, pero de repente se paró en seco.

Regina estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes bebiendo café, lo que no habría sido para nada inusual si no fuera por la expresión que llevaba en el rostro. Emma la reconoció de inmediato, todos los muros se habían levantado y esta vez eran más altos y fuertes.

Buenos días – saludo al fin depositando la bolsa de papel madera frente a la morocha – Crepes de manzana.

Gracias Sheriff Swan – respondió Regina.

Así que volvemos a las formalidades, creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás – una pelea era lo último que hubiera creído que ocurriría esa mañana.

Las formalidades nunca se dejan atrás querida – respondió Regina mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

Emma quería gritar, por que tenía que ser así, por que las cosas no podían ser simples.

Me doy cuenta – dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

Desayunaron en silencio, la tensión en el ambiente podría haberse cortado con una tijera, parecía que una granada estuviera a punto de estallar.

Regina se puso de pie y comenzó a lavar las cosas que ambas habían utilizado.

¿Vas a decirme que sucede? – pregunto finalmente Emma sin ser capaz de contenerse siquiera por un segundo más.

No necesito una niñera – dijo Regina dando media vuelta.

Nadie dijo que la necesitaras.

Tampoco necesito a alguien que me consuele tras una de mis pesadillas, soy una mujer no una niña estúpida.

Regina – suspiro Emma – nadie cree que seas una niña estúpida, los adultos también podemos tener miedo

Yo no tengo miedo – la interrumpió Regina – Todo lo contrario querida, las personas corren de mi ¿recuerdas?

Sabes que eso no es cierto, no desde hace varios años.

Tú no sabes nada – replico Regina – Quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes sola, Henry ira a vivir contigo como habíamos acordado antes de que toda esta estupidez ocurriera.

Como quieras – Emma quería más que nada replicar, responder, defenderse, pero sabía que de nada serviría discutir con Regina en ese estado.

Lo peor de todo era que Emma entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la morocha, ella misma tenía sus mecanismos de defensa, pero los de Regina eran mucho más fuertes y le habían llevado años construirlos, la rubia sabía que no los derribaría de la noche a la mañana, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo.

Emma subió las escaleras y recogió las cosas que tenía en la habitación de huéspedes, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Henry pero vi que sus cosas ya habían desaparecido, eso explicaba la palidez del rostro de Regina, había estado usando magia.

No creas que simplemente porque no estoy aquí dejare de preocuparme, vendré todos los días y si no abres la puerta sabes muy bien que puedo derribarla, no voy a dejarte sola – Emma no espero ninguna respuesta, le hubiese sorprendido si hubiese habido alguna. Dejo la mansión y dedico una última mirada antes de subir a su auto y dirigirse a casa de sus padres.

Regina se masajeo las sienes, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer presencia.

Había estado despierta esa mañana, había despertado antes que Emma y vio sus dedos entrelazados, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Emma había despertado. Regina pretendió seguir dormida mientras la rubia se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama y dejaba la habitación.

Regina tenía miedo, era verdad, pero no solo sus pesadillas eran lo que la asustaban, sino lo que Emma le hacía sentir. La morocha no creyó que alguna otra vez hubiera sentido semejante paz simplemente por permanecer recostada junto a otra persona, el calor que Emma le transmitía a su cuerpo la hacía sentir bien, casi feliz podría decirse y Regina tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que sea que estuviese pasando entre ambas, había visto las miradas que Emma le dedicaba y estaba segura de que ella había hecho lo mismo. Miedo porque no podía confiar en nadie, no podía permitirse abrirse con una persona. Sabía que todos sus problemas de confianza se debían a los abusos que había sufrido de niña, como iba a confiar en alguien si la persona que más tuvo que haberla protegido en el mundo fue la misma que le impartía los castigos, como podía permitirse ser amada si no sabía lo que era eso, el amor le había sido arrebatado antes de que llegara a conocerlo en su plenitud y Regina no sabía cómo actuar. No sabía cómo actuar cuando alguien se preocupaba por ella, cuando alguien la cuidaba sin esperar nada a cambio, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había aprendido, nunca le había enseñado.

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal Regina sintió que el frio invadía su casa y el vacío inundaba su pecho, ya extrañaba a Emma, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella mañana, y tal y como Emma había prometido, todos los días visitaba a Regina. A veces en la mansión, a veces en la oficina, algunas veces cenaban junto a Henry. La tensión entre ellas se había disipado y trato amistoso había regresado, las sonrisas cómplices, las miradas más prolongadas de lo habitual, un pequeño roce de sus manos, un ligero roce de hombros.

Regina había regresado a la oficina, trabajar la ayudaba a centrarse en algo más que los demonios de su pasado, y las pesadillas que le impedían dormir de noche. Se suponía que esa semana habría una nueva reunión del consejo, pero habían decidido posponerla por dos semanas más ya que no había ningún tipo de novedad o pedido que informar. A pesar de eso, Emma y Regina pasaban tiempo juntas con la excusa de ultimar detalles, ambas serian que era mentira y no había ningún tipo de detalle que ultimar, pero ninguna admitiría a la otra que la necesitaba.

Emma sabía lo que sentía, y sabía que Regina sentía lo mismo, pero no podía presionarla, se había prometido que no lo haría.

Luego de una de las cenas, con Henry ya en la cama, se encontraban bebiendo una copa de vino en el sofá, con el fuego de la chimenea encendido.

Uno de los hogares en los que estuve – comenzó Emma rompiendo el silencio confortable en el que se encontraban – estaba dirigido por esta pareja, un tipo gordo y asqueroso y una mujer flaca con los dientes podridos. Éramos dieciséis niños, uno más desnutrido que el otro, todos habíamos pasado ya por distintos hogares y éramos calificados como problemáticos. Yo tenía catorce, era una de las mayores – Emma se llenó la copa de vino nuevamente – Ya sabes, la mayoría de los que tienen esos hogares lo hacen solo por la ayuda social que reciben, no la gastaban en nosotros, en alimentarnos, vestirnos o educarnos, la gastaban en ellos, en drogas , alcohol o prostitutas.

Con los años aprendes a cuidarte, intentas no meterte en problemas, pierdes la fe en el sistema – prosiguió Emma mientras Regina la escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirla – Antes ya sabes, cuando era más chica tal vez hablaba con los profesores en el colegio, con los asistentes sociales, les cuentas lo que ocurre, algunos te escuchan, pero para la mayoría eres solo un número más, un niño más.

Este hogar no era diferente, nos daban solo la comida justa para que no anduviéramos desmayándonos, nos enviaban a la escuela por la mañana y en las tardes nos enviaban a mendigar. Nadie hablaba con los asistentes sociales, nadie contaba lo que allí ocurría.

Un niño de siete años una vez lo intento, intento decirle a su asistente pero no lo logro. El hombre de la casa lo golpeo tantas veces con el cinturón que lo dejo prácticamente inconsciente, siempre te golpeaban en lugares que pudieras cubrir con la ropa, jamás en el rostro. Nadie en la escuela se preguntaba porque un niño llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas largas en pleno verano con más de treinta grados de temperatura, nadie pensaba en quemaduras de cigarrillo, a nadie le importaba, era solo un niño más.

Una noche regrese a esa casa más tarde de lo debido, el hombre estaba borracho como de costumbre. Comenzó a gritarme – Emma se tomó unos minutos y lleno nuevamente la copa, que sin darse cuenta se había terminado – intente escaparme, pero no lo logre. No pesaba más de treinta kilos y el tipo me superaba en todo, peso, tamaño y altura. Antes de que pudiese registrar que era lo que ocurría estaba de rodillas en el piso, el tipo ya se había sacado el cinturón – algunas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Emma y Regina se contuvo para mantener las suyas a raya – El primer golpe fue el peor, creí que me había desgarrado la espalda y el ardor no se iría nunca, no estoy segura de cuantos hubo, solo sé que no pude caminar derecha por al menos dos semanas y cuando logre hacerlo, escape. Así fue como obtuve estas – dijo Emma mientras daba media vuelta y descubría su espalda, las cicatrices de la hebilla aún permanecían marcadas en su piel.

Oh Emma – susurro Regina al tiempo que se cubría la boca con la mano.

Esa fue la primera vez que escape de un hogar de acogida, no me quedaba demasiado tiempo en ninguno y me marchaba apenas presentía que algo andaba mal. Eso hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y ya no tuve que huir, no de los hogares al menos.

Permanecieron en silencio, esta vez fue Regina quien lleno su copa de vino mientras ambas observaban el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

Emma nunca le había contado esa historia a nadie, ni siquiera a Neal que la había visto desnuda más de una vez y en más de una ocasión había preguntado sobre ellas. Emma había deseado hablar con alguien, pero nadie le había inspirado la confianza suficiente, hasta que Regina apareció en su vida. Todo era diferente con ella y Emma sabía que ambas tendrían que trabajar si querían que su relación se convirtiese en algo más, pero nada pasaría si no podían confiar la una en la otra, y Emma esperaba que al contarle sobre su vida, al confiar en Regina, la morocha pudiera hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué estas contándome esto? – pregunto finalmente Regina.

Porque quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi – respondió Emma sinceramente – porque quiero que sepas que no te compadezco, aunque me duele que hayas pasado por lo que sea que tuviste que pasar, quiero que sepas que te entiendo.

Regina volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras volvía a llenar su copa. Ninguna se miraba a los ojos, al parecer encontraban más interesantes observar las llamas.

Prometo que voy a intentarlo – dijo de repente Regina.

Emma quería decir que no hacía falta que lo prometiera, que no se trataba de un pacto y que no estaba obligada a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, extendió su mano hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Regina, el calor expandiéndose de inmediato por el cuerpo de ambas. Emma sabía que solo pretendía ser un gesto, pero ninguna dejaba ir la mano de la otra y Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Permanecieron sentadas sobre el suelo, con sus manos entrelazadas y el crepitar de las llamas hasta que se hubieron acabado dos botellas de vino y ambas decidieron que habían tenido suficiente.

Emma se puso de pie aun sosteniendo la mano de Regina entre las suyas.

Es tarde, debería irme – dijo Emma a pesar de que quería todo lo contrario.

Henry está durmiendo arriba, tiene colegio mañana y no servirá de nada despertarlo – dijo Regina – Además jamás te dejaría conducir luego de que hemos tomado dos botellas de vino.

Pensaba caminar – respondió Emma.

No lo harás – Regina realizo un simple movimiento con su muñeca y al instante las botellas desaparecieron y las llamas de la chimenea se extinguieron – Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes.

Como usted diga su majestad – ambas rieron.

Subieron las escaleras aun tomadas de la mano, ambas lo habían notado y ninguna deseaba separarse. Llegaron a la habitación de Regina, ambas se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Que descanses – se apresuró a decir Emma antes de que ocurriera algo que ninguna de las dos estaba aún dispuesta a enfrentar.

Buenas noches Emma – respondió Regina.

La rubia deposito un beso en la mejilla de la morocha y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Demás está decir que ninguna fue capaz de conciliar el sueño esa noche.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Una semana más había transcurrido desde esa noche, nada había cambiado entre ellas, es decir, nada que no tuviera que hacerlo. Sus encuentros se hacían más frecuentes, cenaban junto a Henry en la noche, y desayunaban juntas por la mañana. Los silencios incomodos eran cada vez menos frecuentes, mientras que ocurría todo lo contrario con los toques íntimos.

¿Por qué mantienes a Whale en el consejo? – pregunto Emma una mañana mientras desayunaba en casa de Regina.

Es único médico que hay después del enano amigo de tu madre, la gente lo necesita, no puedo ser egoísta.

¿Qué? – pregunto Regina al ver que Emma sonreía.

No entiendo como la gente puede creer que eres una mala persona – dijo Emma.

Ellos conocen mi pasado, tu no.

¿Dicen la verdad? – pregunto Emma por pura curiosidad.

La mayoría de las veces – respondió Regina con sinceridad – Creo que las representaciones de Disney son lo peor, como si Snow White pudiera ser más hermosa que yo – ambas rieron.

¿Tienes planes este fin de semana? – pregunto Emma mientras bebía el chocolate caliente que Regina le había preparado.

Si, ya sabes tengo una cita con ese hombre guapo que no deja de mirarme.

¡¿Qué?! – Emma se había atragantado y había escupido gran parte del chocolate sobre su remera.

Es una broma Emma, nunca tengo planes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No fue nada graciosa – dijo Emma una vez que logro respirar nuevamente – Creí que podríamos llevar a Henry de picnic este sábado.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que comprar? – pregunto Regina mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba una libreta.

Nada – la detuvo Emma tomándola del brazo – Yo me encargare de todo.

De acuerdo – respondió Regina.

Vas a llegar tarde – le advirtió Emma al mirar el reloj.

Menos mal que soy mi propia jefa – respondió Regina guiñándole un ojo.

Ambas salieron de la mansión juntas, Emma tenía el turno de la tarde ese día y utilizaría la mañana para organizar el picnic que había planeado. Subió al auto de Regina, del lado del copiloto mientras se dirigían al centro de Storybrooke.

Recuerda que debes recoger a Henry – le dijo Regina en el camino – y avísame si debo conseguir algo para mañana.

Lo hare – dijo Emma mientras ebria la puerta para descender del mercedes – Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo – Emma se despidió besando a Regina en la mejilla.

La morocha siguió manejando, en un momento dado se miró en el espejo retrovisor y vio que portaba una estúpida sonrisa de niña enamorada, y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía borrarla.

El día paso lento y tedioso, por suerte era viernes y eso hacía que todo fuera un poco mejor. Además la expectativa de pasar el día entero junto a Emma y Henry hacia que nada más le importara a Regina. Regreso a casa y sintió el vacío que reinaba en ella, con los días se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a Henry y a Emma más de lo que ellos nunca sabrían y más de lo que ella se permitiría admitir.

"No cocines, llevamos pizza"

Regina leyó el mensaje de texto sonriendo y tuvo que esforzarse para que las repentinas lagrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos no se derramaran.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo Emma Swan?" se preguntó Regina mientras subía las escaleras para darse una ducha. No podía evitar preguntarse como Emma siempre tenía la palabra justa, siempre sabía que hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor, se preguntó qué era lo que realmente le ocurría, lo que realmente quería con la rubia.

Al salir de la ducha Regina escucho risas que provenían de la sala. Se puso un jean ajustado color negro y una camisa roja, dejando sus pies descalzos. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia la sala.

Henry, estas matando a tu madre ¿Acaso no tienes piedad? – preguntaba Emma mientras n dejaba de apretar los botones del joystick que sostenía entre sus manos.

Es un juego Ma, no existe la familia – respondió Henry.

La pantalla anuncio la muerte de Emma y Henry comenzó a reír.

Mejor que empieces a correr Henry – anuncio Emma mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

Emma, no – respondió Henry mientras retrocedía – Mama no permite que corra dentro de la casa.

Dado que mataste a tu madre biológica Henry, creo que tiene derecho a su venganza – respondió Regina.

¡Mama! – Exclamo Henry - ¡Estas traicionándome!

En el patio Emma – dijo Regina mientras la rubia le sonreía.

Henry salió corriendo hacia el patio tan rápido como pudo, Emma lo siguió dándole ventaja y Regina camino detrás de ellos sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír.

Henry estaba tumbado en el suelo, Emma lo atacaba haciéndole cosquillas y el niño reía sin parar.

¡Piedad! – Gritaba cuando podía respirar - ¡Piedad! – grito una vez más.

Creo que es suficiente castigo Emma – digo Regina desde la puerta.

Así tendrás más respeto – dijo Emma finalmente antes de permitir que Henry se levantara.

¡Es un juego! – exclamo Henry en su defensa.

Henry es hora de que te bañes, apresúrate o Emma no te dejara pizza.

El niño subió corriendo las escaleras y Regina sacudió la cabeza.

Le he repetido cientos de veces que no corra en las escaleras – dijo Regina mientras encendía el horno para calentar las pizzas que Emma y Henry habían traído.

Es un niño – respondió Emma mientras abría la heladera y le entregaba las cajas de cartón que contenían la cena.

Podría lastimarse seriamente – replico Regina aceptando las cajas que Emma le encontraba.

Los niños sanan – dijo Emma antes de encogerse de hombros sin saber que más decir, además Regina le dedico una mirada y supo que era momento de llamarse a silencio.

¿Conseguiste todo para mañana? – pregunto Regina cambiando de tema.

Sí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – respondió Emma tomado asiento en uno de los taburetes.

Pensé que tú y Henry podrían dormir aquí, podríamos desayunar tarde y luego marcharnos.

No lo sé – comenzó Emma.

Hare hotcakes para el desayuno – la interrumpió Regina.

Esta decidido entonces – respondió de inmediato Emma.

Regina se dio media vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa que se exponía en sus labios y alcanzaba su mirada.

Mientras la morocha chequeaba el horno, Emma se encargaba de colocar la mesa.

Cenaron como una más de tantas noches, entre risas e historias. Al terminar, Emma y Henry se encargaron de limpiar mientras Regina elegía la película de esa noche, era su turno después de todo.

Henry, como una más de tantas noches, se quedó dormido a mitad de la película y Emma se encargó de cargarlo hasta su habitación. Ambas le dieron las buenas noches y luego descendieron nuevamente las escaleras.

Creo que hice una mala elección esta noche – comento Regina cuando volvieron a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Diario de una pasión es un clásico – respondió Emma tomando el control remoto y dando play.

Me parece bastante estúpida – respondió Regina, Emma no pudo evitar reír y sacudir la cabeza - ¿De qué te ries?

Sabía que esta película no te gustaría, pero ver tu reacción no tiene precio – Regina la golpeo en el brazo.

Ya no quiero mirarla – dijo Regina quince minutos después.

Oh vamos, aun no dieron el beso bajo la lluvia – dijo Emma, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

Tu – Regina rio – Emma Swan, ¿Cuántas veces has visto la película?

Unas veinte – murmuro Emma sonrojándose.

Tú – Regina no podía dejar de reír – Definitivamente eres hija de Snow White y Prince Charming.

Oye déjame en paz, no puedo cambiar mis genes – ambas rieron.

Terminaron de mirar la película y Regina se prometió que no se burlaría de las lágrimas que vio que Emma derramaba al final de la película.

Levantaron las copas de vino y después de dejar todo impecablemente limpio subieron las escaleras.

Buenas noches Emma – se despidió Regina, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Emma.

Que descanses – logro articular Emma.

Siempre era ella quien iniciaba ese tipo de contactos, nunca Regina, podía sentir el latir de su corazón y se obligó a tranquilizarse antes de sufrir un infarto.

Emma despertó temprano ese día, incluso antes de Regina. Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a preparar los sándwiches que llevarían para almorzar. Media hora después oyó que Regina bajaba las escaleras.

Buen día – la saludo Emma entregándole una taza de café negro humeante.

Buen día – saludo Regina mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la cocina tomando los ingredientes que necesitaría para los hotcakes, todo sin dejar de beber su café.

Ninguna pudo evitar sonreír ante lo familiar que resultaba la situación. Emma se encargó de llenar la canasta que había preparado para ese día, dejando los sándwiches, las frutas y las bebidas frías aun en la heladera para evitar que se echasen a perder. Mientras tanto, Regina terminaba de preparar hotcakes para los tres, café para ella y chocolate caliente con canela para Emma y Henry.

Emma, ¿puedes levantar a Henry? – pregunto Regina mientras daba vuelta el último de los hotcakes.

No voy a negar que eso de que le cueste levantarse lo obtiene de mi – comento Emma mientras subía las escaleras sonriendo.

No lo dudo – comento Regina a pesar de que la rubia no podía oírla.

Desayunaron oyendo a Henry contarles todos los planes que tenía para el día, a pesar de que Emma no les había dicho aun exactamente a que parte de Storybrooke irían de picnic.

Antes de dejar la mansión se encargaron de limpiar todo. Decidieron marcharse en el mercedes dado que no había forma de convencer a Regina para que subiera al auto de Emma, pero dado que Emma lo había planeado todo era ella quien manejaba.

Emma sabía que su sorpresa quedaría al descubierto apenas avanzaran en el trayecto, pero no le importaba.

Emma – murmuro Regina al reconocer de inmediato el camino.

Pensé que te gustaría venir aquí – dijo Emma observando maravillada la expresión de Regina.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Henry sin haber reconocido aun el lugar.

En los establos Henry – respondió Emma, al parecer Regina no encontraba las palabras.

Condujeron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

Los tres descendieron del auto, Emma tomo la canasta mientras Regina caminaba hacia el encargado. A la rubia le sorprendió la calidez con la que Michael recibía a la morocha, y luego cayó en la cuenta que probablemente esta no era la primera vez que Regina visitaba los establos, y la rubia esperaba que tampoco fuera la última.

No he venido aquí en años – dijo Regina cuando volvió junto a Emma y Henry – bueno no desde

Vamos Henry, ¿Quieres montar? – la interrumpió Emma sabiendo cuando había sido la última vez que Regina había estado allí, el día que tuvo que acabar con el sufrimiento de Daniel.

¿Puedo hacerlo mama? – pregunto su hijo emocionado.

Ya veremos Henry – respondió Regina esbozando una sonrisa.

Finalmente Regina permitió que Henry montara a uno de los caballos, David había estado enseñándole un poco y aunque Regina se sentía insegura se lo permitió. Emma mientras tanto anuncio que estaba perfectamente con sus pies sobre la tierra.

¿Tú no vas a montar? – pregunto Emma.

Yo no… No tengo la ropa adecuada – respondió Regina mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos en la palma de su mano.

Deberías buscar otra excusa – dijo Emma entregándole la mochila que cargaba.

Emma, ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – pregunto Regina al abrir la mochila y encontrar allí su viejo traje de montar.

Muchas cosas llegaron con la maldición, estuve investigando, ya sabes lo mío era encontrar personas, ahora puedo sumar objetos a la lista – respondió Emma sonriendo.

Yo no… No sé qué decir – respondió Regina.

No tienes que decir nada, ve a cambiarte.

Regina regreso minutos después, vestía una camisa blanca con un blazer celeste largo, pantalón de montar blanco y botas de montar, llevaba la fusta en la mano derecha y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emma había llamado a Michael durante la semana para preguntar si Regina tenía algún caballo de referencia y pedir que estuviese disponible el sábado entero, su sorpresa no fue menor al enterarse que Regina de hecho tenía un caballo propio allí, una yegua para ser más exactos. Michael le informo que la última vez que Regina había estado allí había sido alrededor de dos años, pero que llamaba todas las semanas para preguntar sobre el estado de Katy. Michael además le informo que nadie además de Regina, él y otro empleado tenían permitido montarla y le aseguro que estaría lista para el sábado.

Michael se acercó en ese momento y le tendió las riendas a Regina. Emma pudo ver el momento exacto en el que los ojos de la morocha se iluminaban, Emma nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma, tan libre y despreocupadamente, la rubia nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Regina estuvo hablándole mucho tiempo a la yegua antes de montarla, Emma se alejó para darle espacio pero llego a oír que la morocha se disculpaba por no haberla visitado en tanto tiempo.

Finalmente Regina decidió montar a la yegua, le dedico una sonrisa a Emma que a continuación y por al menos una hora no vio más que un manchón celeste borroso. Henry había vuelto media hora antes y ambos estaban en los establos cepillando su caballo cuando Regina regreso. El pantalón blanco ya no estaba impecable, tampoco su blazer y su cabello estaba revuelto por el viento, pero nada de eso le importaba a juzgar por la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro.

Se acercó a ellos sin dejar de sonreír y para sorpresa de Emma, Regina camino hacia ella, dejando caer la fusta en el camino y a continuación la abrazo enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras murmuraba un gracias cargado de emoción. Emma regreso el brazo y murmuro un de nada. Henry las miraba sorprendido, emocionado, sonriendo y feliz.

Después de eso pasaron al menos una hora cepillando a los caballos y limpiando el establo. Regina sonreía por todo y cualquier cosa y Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa sería la Regina que Snow había conocido. Una vez terminado eso, madre e hijo se dirigieron a las respectivas duchas mientras Emma los esperaba afuera.

¿Listos para el picnic? – pregunto Emma cuando ambos emergieron de los vestuarios al mismo tiempo.

Muero de hambre – respondió Henry.

Caminaron hasta uno de los lugares más apartados, Emma cargaba la canasta en su mano mientras Regina llevaba los frascos con bebida para evitar que se derramaran. Finalmente llegaron a un prado, y decidieron que ese sería un buen lugar. Henry se encargó de extender la manta sobre el pasto mientras Emma y Regina preparaban la comida.

Regina no recordaba haber pasado un día tan feliz en toda su vida, y no por primera vez en los últimos días se dijo a si misma que no le importaría vivir así y con esas personas por el resto de sus días.

Cuando el anochecer comenzó a hacer presencia, los tres decidieron que era hora de regresar. Henry se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero y Emma lo cargo hasta su habitación mientras Regina se encargaba de bajar las cosas del auto.

Sé que estas cansada Emma, puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Regina cuando se encontró a la rubia en el pasillo, Emma asintió – Gracias por hoy – agradeció Regina nuevamente, la sonrisa ahora una marca permanente en su rostro.

Lo haría mil veces solo por verte sonreír – respondió Emma rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de la morocha.

Buenas noches – se apresuró a decir Regina dando media vuelta e ingresando en su habitación.

Al menos no dejo de sonreír – murmuro Emma mientras ingresaba en su habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

 _Regina sonreía en su habitación al recordar la sonrisa gentil de Daniel, sus labios suaves y delicados sobre los suyos._

 _La ilusión que ella tenía se había hecho pedazos en el preciso momento en que su madre había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio del rey, pero un rayo de esperanza había emergido al final del túnel oscuro en el que había transitado todos los días de su vida, en la noche huirían._

 _Daniel y ella habían planeado todo hasta el último detalle, Regina podía ya imaginar el futuro con el joven al que amaba. No le importaban las riquezas y mucho menos los títulos, solo quería amor y eso era lo que Daniel le entregaba a cada momento. Podía imaginar una pequeña casa, fruto del esfuerzo del trabajo de ambos y pequeños niños corriendo alrededor, riendo, jugando y siendo simplemente felices. Eso era todo lo que Regina quería, lo único que deseaba._

 _Faltaban tan solo unas horas para que finalmente huyeran hacia ese futuro que ambos esperaban, Regina caminaba impaciente en su habitación. Había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde preparando las cosas que llevaría, había robado provisiones de la cocina y guardado ropa y demás cosas en un bolso. Tenía que hacer todo con muchísimo cuidado, vigilando por todas partes que no hubiese ojos espías que la observaran, el punto esencial del plan, el que necesitaban era que Cora no se enterara._

 _Regina había visto su mundo derrumbarse cuando Snow los había visto besándose, pero la niña había prometido que no se lo contaría a nadie, y Regina había decidido creer en su palabra._

 _La hora finalmente llego, luego de cenar con sus padres Regina se retiró a su habitación y espero un tiempo prudencial para escapar del castillo. Camino en silencio, en la oscuridad cargando las cosas que llevarían, cada cierta cantidad de pasos se daba vuelta para verificar que nadie la seguía._

 _Ingreso en los establos y vio a su amado allí, se unieron en un beso ferviente pero gentil, sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Regina jamás habría podido predecir el desenlace que esa escena tendría._

 _Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada más Cora apareció frente a ellos, y por un momento las cosas parecían ir bien, Regina sorprendida por la actitud que su madre estaba teniendo frente a la situación, debería haberlo sabido._

 _Regina vio la mano de Cora enterrarse en el pecho de su amado, las lágrimas cayeron y recorrieron su rostro apenas segundos después, observo el corazón rojo y palpitante de Daniel en la mano de su madre._

¡Madre! – grito Regina en su habitación.

Emma creyó que había oído murmuros pero ese grito termino de confirmar lo que creía. Se puso de pie rápidamente, esta vez Henry no había despertado, la rubia corrió hacia la habitación del pasillo e ingreso en ella sin detenerse a pensar.

¡Madre no! – grito nuevamente Regina, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Regina – dijo Emma en voz alta – Regina despierta – repitió en voz más alta y acercándose un poco más.

¡Daniel! – la voz de Regina se quebró y más lagrimas se derramaron.

Emma se acercó silenciosamente e intento sacudir suavemente a la morocha por los hombros para lograr que despertara. En el preciso momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de Regina, la morocha abrió los ojos y Emma suspiro aliviada. Sin embargo, segundos después todo lo que vio fue una luz de color purpura y su mundo se volvió negro.

Regina llego a ver un atisbo de pelo rubio antes de caer en la cuenta que no era su madre quien a estaba tocando, sino Emma. Fue demasiado tarde, su magia había reaccionado y ahora Emma yacía inconsciente en el medio de su habitación.

¿Emma? – Regina se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a la rubia – Emma despierta – Regina podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, despejo el rostro de la rubia y con horror vio que brotaba sangre proveniente de una herida en la frente de la rubia.

Regina no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza cargo a la rubia entre sus brazos y las telestransporto al hospital. Las enfermeras se quedaron inmóviles al ver aparecer a la Evil Queen con la salvadora entre sus brazos, ambas vistiendo pijamas y con sus cabellos revueltos.

¡Traigan a Whale ya mismo! – grito Regina mientras depositaba a Emma en una de las camillas, nadie se movió - ¡Ahora! – grito, y eso fue todo.

A continuación varias enfermeras se acercaron y segundos después Whale apareció junto a ellas.

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Whale mientras examinaba las pupilas de la rubia.

Se golpeó la cabeza – mintió Regina u omitió mas bien, era verdad que la rubia se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

Espera aquí – dijo Whale observando a Regina como si supiese lo que realmente había ocurrido, a pesar de que cuando la morocha había estado ingresada en el hospital ella y Emma habían decidido que sería mejor no decirle a nadie respecto de la pérdida de control sobre su magia.

Regina asintió y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Aun tenia puesto el pijama empapado en sudor y con un movimiento de su mano se cambió, utilizando un jean y una simple remera blanca. Muchas cosas daban vueltas en su mente, habían dejado solo a Henry en casa, tenía que llamar a Snow y David, el miedo que antes de despertar sentía se había multiplicado casi mil veces, las manos le temblaban y deseaba irse, correr, gritar, pero no podía dejar sola a Emma.

Después de veinte minutos Regina finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cafetería mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a Snow.

¡Regina! – la voz de Snow hizo que Regina se diera media vuelta - ¿Qué sucedió?

¿Emma está bien? – pregunto David a continuación.

Estaba a punto de llamarlos – respondió Regina mientras volvía a guardar su celular – Aun no me han dado novedades.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto David.

Emma se golpeó la cabeza – respondió Regina esforzándose por mantener a raya las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Snow y David se miraron el uno al otro, compartiendo palabras que no necesitaban ser expresadas en voz alta. Ambos sabían cómo se sentía su hija respecto a Regina, y podían ver el cambio de la mujer con sus propios ojos. Además, los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Regina y sus ojos rojos e hinchados eran prueba más que suficiente que lo que sea que hubiera pasado había sido un accidente.

De acuerdo – respondió Snow.

¿Dónde está Henry? – pregunto David mirando a su alrededor.

Está durmiendo en casa – respondió Regina – Iba a ir a buscarlo luego de hablar con ustedes.

Yo lo traeré – se ofreció David.

No hace falta – intento resistir Regina.

No es problema – respondió el príncipe – Tu solo quédate aquí, y acompaña a Snow.

David se despidió de su esposa y dejo a las dos mujeres solas, sentadas una al lado de la otra.

¿Quieres café? – Pregunto Snow poniéndose de pie, Regina se limitó a asentir – Regreso enseguida.

Regina se quedó allí inmóvil, entrelazando sus dedos y mordiéndose los labios. Snow regreso con el café, se lo entrego a Regina y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

La Sheriff se encuentra bien – anuncio Whale acercándose a las dos mujeres – Tuvo una pequeña concusión y una herida cortante, le cosimos la herida.

¿Esta despierta? – pregunto Regina poniéndose de pie.

Si – respondió Whale – Pregunto por ti, puedes pasar a verla si quieres, habitación 7.

Regina miro a Snow, casi como esperando su permiso, cuando la morocha asintió Regina no perdió el tiempo.

Hey – saludo Emma.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Regina acercándose a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estoy bien - se apresuró a responder Emma – No es nada – dijo llevando su mano hacia la herida que tenía en la frente.

Lo siento tanto Emma – dijo Regina sin ser capaz de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran – No quise lastimarte.

Lo sé, no fue tu culpa – replico Emma.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – Exclamo Regina – Podría haberte matado.

Pero no lo hiciste – respondió Emma tranquilamente.

¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación? – la preocupación que sentía ahora había dado paso al dolor y la culpa.

Te oí gritar, intente despertarte – respondió Emma simplemente.

¡Podría haberte matado! – Volvió a exclamar Regina - ¡No necesito que me salves! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No soy una maldita princesa que necesita de un príncipe para ser rescatada!

Emma se quedó sin palabras, y de todas formas antes de que pudiera formular una oración todo lo que vio fue una nube de humo purpura, se encontraba sola en su habitación.

10 días después

Regina abre la puerta – repitió Emma una vez más – Sabes que no voy a dejar de venir.

Esa había sido la situación desde que la rubia había dejado el hospital nueve días atrás, Regina trabajaba ahora desde su casa y se había rehusado a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior.

Emma había ido allí todos los días, esperando poder hablar con ella, verla, saber que se encontraba bien, pero nunca había encontrado respuesta.

Regina llamaba a Henry todas las noches, hablaban al menos una hora, pero tan pronto como Emma tomaba el teléfono, o era ella quien contestaba la llamada, la comunicación se cortaba.

Emma no podía rendirse, se lo había prometido así misma y se lo había dicho a Henry, siempre estaría con Regina, no iba a dejarla sola, no iba a rendirse en ella.

La rubia tenía las llaves de la casa pero había decidido no usarlas, sabía que no debía obligar a Regina a estar en su presencia, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar de intentarlo.

Volveré mañana – dijo Emma en voz alta sabiendo que Regina podía oírla – Sabes que lo hare, no voy a rendirme.

La rubia camino hacia su auto, volviéndose cada cierta cantidad de segundos para ver si podía sorprender a Regina espiándola, pero eso no ocurrió.

Regina se dejó caer contra la puerta con lágrimas en su rostro, por supuesto que había oído a la rubia, lo había hecho por los últimos nueve días. Quería verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no podía. La culpa se lo impedía, el miedo se apoderaba de sus acciones. El miedo había hecho que se encerrara en su mansión rehusándose a mantener cualquier tipo de contacto humano excepto por su hijo y su secretaria.

Al parecer Emma había dicho que se había golpeado al caer por las escaleras, y aparentemente todos habían creído su historia, a excepción de Snow y David que probablemente ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido. Regina no sabía si estar agradecida o enfurecida, por un lado agradecía que Emma hubiese mentido porque de otra forma la morocha probablemente tendría guardias de veinticuatro horas de habitantes enfurecidos con antorchas intentando apresarla si se sabía que su magia estaba fuera de control y por otro la enfurecía que Emma continuara pensando que decía protegerla. Ella era una mujer, no una patética niña que necesitara ser rescatada.

Regina trabajaba simplemente para ocupar su mente en otra cosa, apenas había comido los últimos días y el sueño era un privilegio que se le había negado. En los escasos momentos en los que lograba cerrar los ojos, las pesadillas no dejaban de asaltarla. Despertaba todos los días con el miedo pegado a su cuerpo, bañada en sudor y una angustia que no le permitía dejar de llorar por horas.

Cinco días más pasaron, Emma cumplió su promesa yendo a la mansión todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no había cambios. La preocupación se apoderaba de su mente y además de visitas de día, había agregado visitas nocturnas en las que pasaba caminado y se quedaba horas mirando las ventanas esperando ver algún tipo de señal de vida, algo, lo que sea.

El día numero veinte llego y Emma ya no pudo aguantar más. Henry no estaba mejor, necesitaba ver a su madre y hacia dos días que no hablaba con ella.

Medidas drásticas para momentos drásticos, repetía Emma en su cabeza mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y la giraba.

La rubia ingreso en la mansión y tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran para poder ver, la oscuridad engullía todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Emma camino despacio y en silencio, paso por el estudio y observo que era el único lugar de la casa en el que las luces estaban encendidas, pero Regina no estaba allí.

Emma subió las escaleras, ingreso en la habitación de Henry pero la morocha no se encontraba allí y tampoco en su habitación. Emma ingreso en la última habitación del pasillo, la habitación de huéspedes, la habitación que ella había estado ocupando.

Regina estaba recostada sobre la cama, su pelo revuelto y parecía que no se había sacado el pijama en días. El corazón de Emma se rompió al ver la imagen de la mujer que alguna vez había sido el terror de un pueblo, la rubia se acercó lentamente y observo sorprendida que Regina sostenía entre sus manos una de sus remeras.

Emma no sabía si despertar a la mujer o no, pero no tuvo que decidir porque instantes después Regina se despertó de un salto, al principio no había notado que alguien más estaba en la habitación, y luego se sorprendió al encontrar a la rubia allí.

Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin ponerse de pie y aun sosteniendo la remera de la rubia entre sus manos.

Te dije que iba a venir todos los días, te dije que no iba a dejarte sola, me tenías preocupada, no has llamado a Henry en los últimos días – respondió la rubia tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

Lo sé, lo siento – Regina rompió en llanto y esta vez Emma no dudo en ponerse de pie y abrazar a la mujer.

Está bien, todo está bien – susurro Emma mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer y dibujaba círculos en su espalda. Emma casi no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el aroma a manzana, el aroma que la tranquilizaba y la hacía feliz, el aroma que le daba paz.

Estoy cansada de luchar – dijo Regina entre sollozos.

Déjame luchar por ambas – respondió Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Dos semanas más habían pasado desde ese día, podría decirse que las cosas habían mejorado o más bien habían regresado a un punto en el tiempo en que todo estaba bien.

Regina y Emma pasaban cada vez más y más tiempo juntas, compartían desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y en más de una ocasión ambas habían compartido la misma cama. En este punto era bastante claro lo que cada una sentía por la otra, pero ninguna se animaba a dar el primer paso, y Emma sabía muy bien que Regina no sería quien lo diera.

Hey – saludo Emma mientras ingresaba al patio de la casa de la morocha.

Los últimos rayos de sol habían ya desaparecido, dando paso a una noche despejada que permitía vislumbrar cientos de estrellas en el cielo. Regina estaba sentada sobre el último de los escalones con una copa de vino en su mano y la botella a su lado.

Hola – saludo simplemente ofreciéndole a Emma compartir su copa.

Durante los últimos días ambas habían compartido cosas de su pasado, Emma más que Regina, tal vez a la rubia le resultaba más fácil hablar de esas cosas, tal vez su pasado no era tan terrible como el de la morocha. Emma podía aun recordar los escalofríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de Regina mientras la rubia le contaba como uno de los padres en uno de sus tantos hogares había intentado abusar de ella y como se había salvado por el simple hecho de que uno de los niños mayores había intervenido por ella. Emma había decidido no volver a tocar el tema al ver de qué forma afectaba a Regina, no solo los escalofríos habían recorrido su cuerpo, sino que sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y vacíos, y la morocha no pronuncio palabra hasta que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

Emma sabia de la diferencia de edad que había entre Regina y Leopold cuando habían contraído matrimonio, pero nunca había preguntado nada sobre el tema y no quería hacerlo por mucho que deseaba que Regina confiara en ella.

Tenía dieciocho y el cincuenta y dos – comenzó Regina mientras Emma le regresaba la copa y la morocha volvía a llenarla – La boda fue apenas cuatro semanas después de la muerte de Daniel – continuo Regina sin establecer contacto visual con Emma – Todos decían que era un rey generoso y amable – Regina bebió de la copa – Tal vez lo hubiese sido conmigo si yo hubiera sido uno de sus súbditos – una sonrisa amarga cruzo su rostro - ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como me hice esta cicatriz? – pregunto la morocha aun sin mirar a Emma a los ojos.

Si – respondió Emma, entre ellas no se mentían, ya no.

Para la boda hubo más de mil invitados, entre miembros de la realeza y sus sirvientes, fue una gran fiesta, con un gran banquete y un gran baile, todos estaban felices, disfrutando, bebiendo, comiendo, yo no – Regina volvió a llenar la copa – No podía pasar bocado y no estaba feliz, no quería estar ahí, no quería casarme, solo quería a Daniel.

Mi madre había pasado el día entero diciéndome que gran honor era para mí casarme con el Rey, como cualquier otra joven daría lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar, yo se los hubiese dado a cambio de nada. Me había repetido más de una vez como yo debía obedecerlo, como yo debía cumplir en todo lo que una esposa debe hacer – un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha y a pesar de que Emma deseaba más que nada colocar sus brazos alrededor de Regina, no lo hizo – Nunca había tenido sexo con Daniel, nunca se había tratado de eso – continuo Regina con amargura – No habíamos hecho más que compartir besos furtivos y momentos íntimos fugaces, pero eso era todo lo que necesitábamos y éramos felices.

Sabes antes para probar el honor de una mujer, para comprobar que eran vírgenes hasta el momento del casamiento luego de la noche de bodas se colgaban las sabanas utilizadas para que todo el mundo las viera, las manchas de sangre eran prueba de tu honor – rio Regina, Emma sintió náuseas y cerro los puños de sus manos para controlar la ira que sentía – Esa noche luego del banquete y después de que los invitados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, finalmente subí las escaleras. Mi madre estaba allí esperándome – Regina volvió a llenar la copa y estaba vez Emma se la quito de las manos, la rubia necesitaba un trago – mientras me ayudaba a cambiarme volvió a repetirme que debía hacer todo lo que el rey me ordenara, que debía obedecerlo y complacerlo sin importar que pasara.

Finalmente el rey ingreso en mi habitación y todos se retiraron, estábamos solos – Emma imagino por un momento a la joven Regina, una joven temblorosa e insegura y sintió aún más rabia pero también ganas de llorar – Ya sabes, en esa época los reyes llevaban estos anillos de oros con una gran empuñadura, se acercó a mí y comenzó a desvestirme. Yo no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado desnuda frente a nadie más que mis sirvientas y nunca ante un hombre – Emma lleno nuevamente la copa y se la bebió de un trago, pronto necesitarían una nueva botella de vino – comenzó a besarme, no pude evitar recordar a Daniel, el me besaba con gentileza con ternura, el rey carecía de esas cualidades – volvió a sonreír con amargura – me empujo hasta la cama y coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentía que iba a asfixiarme en cualquier momento, comencé a forcejear, no quería estar ahí, no quería hacer eso, no quería estar con el – Emma oyó el temblor en la voz de la morocha, extendió su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la morocha – Me golpeo mientras gritaba que era mi rey y debía ofenderlo, de inmediato sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca y un dolor excruciante, pero que no se comparaba con el dolor que llego después – Regina no dio detalles y Emma no la presiono para que lo hiciera, de todas formas no estaba segura de poder soportar escucharlos – Paso una semana antes de que pudiera violarme nuevamente – continuo Regina mientras llenaba la copa y se quedaba en silencio.

Me alegra que lo mataras – hablo finalmente Emma.

También a mi – respondió Regina - ¿Sabes lo que dijo mi madre al ver la herida en mi labio? – Emma no respondió, Regina no esperaba que lo hiciera – Que eso me ayudaría a recordar que debía ser obediente.

¿Por qué no la ocultaste luego con tu magia? – pregunto Emma por curiosidad.

No lo sé – respondió Regina con sinceridad – Supongo que en esa época me ayudaba a recordar que las personas no son lo que parece, que el mundo es un lugar cruel, y también me ayudaba a aumentar mi odio por Leopold – Regina rio por sus últimas palabras – y luego cuando los años pasaron, no lo sé, supongo que era una parte más de mi – Regina dejo la copa, la botella de vino estaba vacía - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso luzco mal con ella? – pregunto finalmente mirando a Emma a los ojos.

Es la cicatriz mas sexy que he visto en mi vida – respondió Emma, la rubia extendió su mano y rozo la pequeña cicatriz de la morocha con sus dedos.

Iré a buscar más vino – dijo Regina luego de varios minutos mientras se ponía de pie.

Emma asintió y dejo caer sus manos sobre sus piernas, solo ella sabía la cantidad de veces que había soñado con besar esa cicatriz.

Regina regreso minutos más tarde con una nueva botella de vino.

¿Henry? – pregunto mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a Emma.

Se quedaba a dormir en casa de Hansel y Gretel – respondió Emma mientras tomaba la copa que Regina le ofrecía.

Me alegra que tenga amigos – dijo Regina mientras observaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su patio.

También a mi – respondió Emma mientras bebía de la copa.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, pegadas hombro con hombro, observando las estrellas, las sombras, mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de ambas.

Siempre me pregunte qué era lo que me atraía a ti – dijo Emma – cuando llegue aquí, saliste de tu casa preocupada por Henry, tu rostro lo expresaba todo. Cuando te pregunte si amabas a Henry contestaste que por supuesto lo hacías, y eso debería haberme bastado para marcharme. El bebe que había dado en adopción diez años atrás había crecido, tenía una buena vida, una buena madre, una madre que lo amaba y eso tendría que haberme bastado para marcharme.

¿Por qué te quedaste? – pregunto Regina curiosamente.

Vi algo en tus ojos – respondió la rubia mirando a los ojos a la morocha – No supe que era en ese momento, simplemente algo, algo que me decía que tu no eras sola la alcaldesa con mano de hierro, había algo más sobre ti, algo que me atraía y me obligaba a quedarme.

No lo sabias – musito Regina - ¿Ahora lo sabes?

Si – respondió Emma – Compartimos la misma oscuridad.

Solo ellas sabían lo que había ocurrido en sus pasados, solo ellas sabían las cosas que cambiarían, lo que hubiesen dado por tener una vida diferente, solo ellas sabían de los muros que eran capaces de construir a su alrededor, solo ellas sabían de sus mecanismos de defensa, solo ellas sabían los secretos oscuros que guardaban en su mente, solo ellas sabían los deseos más profundos que albergaban en sus corazones, pero ahora habían encontrado con quien compartirlos.

Permanecieron en silencio por horas, tanto tiempo que la oscuridad había dado paso a la luz y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse. Horas antes Regina había conjurado una manta que las cubría a las dos y las protegía del frio de la noche. La cabeza de la morocha descansaba sobre el hombro de Emma, sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban en silencio, pero ninguna de las dos había dormido.

Ahora se otra cosa – dijo de repente Emma provocando que Regina levantara la vista – Compartimos la misma oscuridad, peo también la misma luz.

Solo tomo un momento, un segundo y sus labios estaban unidos, y ambas vieron estrellas, un calor se extendió por el cuerpo de ambas que nunca ninguna de las dos había experimentado en toda su vida. Sus labios se unieron en un beso gentil y cargado de ternura, pero también cargado de compresión, de anhelo, de deseos finalmente cumplidos.

Subieron a la habitación de Regina, continuaron besándose aun de pie mientras Emma comenzaba a desabrochar de a uno los botones de la camisa que Regina llevaba puesta. La rubia deslizo la camisa del cuerpo de la morocha, dejando a la vista el brassier de encaje negro y un abdomen tonificado. Emma deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la morocha y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Regina, lentamente y sin dejar de besarse caminaron hacia la cama, Regina se recostó sobre ella y Emma no tardo en colocar su cuerpo con el suyo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos extendidos cuidando de no aplastarla.

Continuaron besándose por largos minutos, Emma comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina iniciando un camino descendente, deteniéndose sobre los pechos de la morocha. Rápidamente Emma se encargó de deshacerse de la prenda de ropa que le impedía apoderarse de los pechos que con anhelo deseaba besar.

Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – susurro Emma cuando por fin Regina estuvo desnuda, al menos de la cintura hacia arriba.

Emma – susurro Regina cuando la rubia succiono con su boca uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba con la mano su otro pecho.

Emma se tomó su tiempo, había pasado demasiadas noches imaginando hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y no iba a apresurarse, quería atesorar cada momento en su mente.

Una vez que hubo satisfecho su necesidad de besar, lamer, succionar y morder los pezones de Regina, Emma continuo su camino descendente, besando el abdomen de la morocha y provocando que Regina arqueara su espalda levemente mientras su respiración se volvía pesada y entrecortada.

Emma comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón negro que Regina llevaba puesto, cuando una mano la detuvo.

Emma podía ver el deseo de Regina en sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sabía que la morocha quería esto tanto como ella.

Está bien – susurro Emma colocando su rostro frente al de Regina pero sin quitar sus manos del pantalón de la morocha - ¿Confías en mí? – pregunto Emma mirando a los ojos a Regina, la morocha asintió. Emma la beso durante algunos minutos más, sus lenguas danzando en una batalla sin vencedores.

Uno a uno Emma desabrocho los botones del pantalón de la morocha, sin romper contacto visual con Regina, finalmente deslizo la prenda junto con las bragas que hacían juego con el brassier que ahora yacía sobre el piso de la habitación. Emma volvió a ascender y beso con pasión a la morocha, que no tardo en igualar su paso mientras presionaba el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo. Emma volvió a descender besando cada porción de piel en su camino, dejando un rastro de fuego en la piel de la morocha. Introdujo sus dedos lentamente y comprobando que la mujer estuviera lista, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y Regina no pudo evitar el sonido gutural que escapo de su garganta. Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos y el sonido de la respiración pesada y entrecortada de ambas.

Emma podía sentir las paredes de la morocha contrayéndose contra sus dedos, estaba cerca, al levantar la vista Emma observo que Regina cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sus manos en forma de puños se aferraban a las sabanas y mordía sus labios. Sin dejar de penetrarla Emma ascendió y susurro en el oído de la morocha.

Déjalo ir, estoy contigo, déjalo ir – dijo, y eso fue todo.

Regina acabo con el nombre de Emma en sus labios, su espalda arqueándose de la cama. Emma no dejo de penetrarla, la acompaño hasta el final de su orgasmo y solo termino cuando las manos de la morocha buscaron las suyas.

Te amo – susurro Emma besando los labios de la morocha.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno, a los que hayan llegado hasta aca y les haya gustado la historia les agradezco. No fue nada dificil escribir para Regina y Emma, y aunque no las tengamos en el show de la forma que queremos ... siempre tendremos fanfiction.

Gracias por leer !

Capítulo 18

Regina había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que habían tenido sexo esa mañana. Ya era pleno mediodía y la rubia descansaba sobre su pecho, el ritmo de sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo.

"Te amo" había susurrado la rubia horas atrás, Regina no había respondido solo había besado a la rubia esperando que eso fuera suficiente, que sus acciones expresaran lo que sus labios no eran capaces de pronunciar.

Ahora, sin embargo, pasado el fervor del momento, Regina no podía evitar preguntarse que habían hecho, miles de dudas y preguntas recorrían su mente y podía sentir el miedo tomando control de su cuerpo.

Puedo oírte pensar – murmuro Emma provocando que Regina la mira sobresaltada – Deja de pensar no me dejas dormir.

Lo siento – murmuro Regina mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia.

¿Qué estás pensando? – pregunto Emma abriendo finalmente los ojos y observando a la morocha.

Nada – respondió Regina, sabía que Emma detectaría su mentira pero no le importo – Iré a preparar algo para comer – dijo, salió de la cama tan rápido que Emma no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en que responder.

Regina bajo las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, que estúpida había sido, como podía haber permitido que ocurriera lo de horas antes, como había sido capaz de tener sexo con la rubia, la hija de su enemiga, la mujer que le había robado el amor de su hijo.

Emma no tardo en salir de la cama, aunque si tardo en encontrar su ropa que al parecer había volado en todas direcciones horas antes.

¿Regina? – llamo Emma ingresando en la cocina, la morocha estaba de espaldas, Emma camino hacia ella y coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Regina.

Creo que debes irte – dijo Regina mientras rechazaba las manos de Emma sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué? – Pregunto Emma atónita - ¿Qué sucede?

Creo que debes irte – repitió Regina aun de espaldas.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Emma atónita – Si en verdad quieres que me vaya dímelo mirándome a los ojos – dijo Emma obligando a que la morocha diera media vuelta.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Emma al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Regina.

¿Cómo puedes amarme? – Pregunto finalmente la morocha con la voz quebrada - ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas?

Porque es la verdad – respondió Emma – Te amo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – repitió Regina –¡¿Acaso te olvidas quien soy, acaso no sabes que fui yo, yo quien conjuro la maldición que te obligo a vivir alejada de tus padres, que yo tengo la culpa de la vida horrible que tuviste, que yo tengo la culpa de los hogares en los que tuviste que estar, que soy la culpable de que hayas vivido veintiocho años de tu vida sola?!

Lo se y no me importa – respondió Emma – Todo eso está en el pasado, nada de eso me importa.

Asesine a personas Emma, ¡Personas inocentes! ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona así?! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera quieres estar conmigo?!

¡Ya basta! – Exclamo Emma tomando las manos de Regina entre las suyas - ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de culparte por todo! ¡Fueron mis padres, mis padres quienes decidieron mandarme en este mundo! ¡Fueron ellos quienes decidieron ponerme dentro de un maldito árbol mágico sin saber que sería de mí!

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Emma aun sosteniendo las manos de Regina entre las suyas.

Es necesario que te vayas – repitió Regina.

No hagas esto – dijo Emma acercando su cuerpo al de la morocha.

¿Qué no haga qué?

Deja de intentar empujar a la gente fuera de tu vida, déjame estar contigo – pidió Emma.

Yo puedo decidir quién se queda en mi vida y quien no, no necesito ayuda de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Deja de decir eso, no soy ninguna maldita princesa y lo sabes muy bien. Al menos yo tengo la decencia de no apartar de mi vida a las personas que me aman y se preocupan por mí– dijo Emma acercándose, sus rostros apenas a centímetros de distancia.

¿Qué? – pregunto Regina.

Lo que escuchaste, Te amo Regina y eres una maldita idiota si no puedes darte cuenta. No te das una maldita idea los días que he pasado preguntándome como estarías, si estarías viva, si estarías comiendo, si podías dormir. Lo preocupada que he estado por ti. Y ahora que finalmente estamos juntas quieres que me vaya de tu vida. ¡¿Por qué?!

¡Porque tengo miedo! – Grito Regina finalmente - ¡Porque tengo miedo de lastimarte y que ya no quieras volver! ¡Tengo miedo de hacerte daño! ¡He perdido a todas las personas que amaba! ¡Las personas en las que confiaba no han hecho más que lastimarme y traicionarme! ¡Y luego llegas tú! – grito Regina mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro - ¡Y te preocupas por mí, y me haces sentir cosas que no he sentido en décadas!

Emma no espero más, empujo a Regina contra la pared más cercana y la beso con fuerza. Podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la morocha en sus labios, pero nada le importaba. Regina no tardó en responder luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa. Coloco sus manos en el cuello de la rubia obligándola a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas finalmente se encontraron y se dio comienzo a una batalla que no tendría fin.

Las piernas de Regina se enredaron en la cintura de la rubia mientras esta la levantaba en el aire y la besaba con fuerza recargando aún más su cuerpo contra la pared. Las manos de Regina no tardaron en enredarse en el pelo de Emma, desesperada por tocar la piel que tanto había anhelado. Emma comenzó un camino descendiente, besando, succionando y mordiendo el cuello de la morocha que ya no podía contener sus gemidos. Emma se tomó un tiempo extra al encontrar un punto sensible en el cuello de Regina, cerca de su oreja derecha y succiono hasta haberse asegurado de que allí dejaría una marca.

Regina gimió con fuerza esa vez y pego a Emma aún más a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla. Emma comprendió al instante y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, subiendo con cuidado las escaleras ya que no dejaban de besarse por un segundo, se trataba de una necesidad sentir los labios de la otra, un deseo insaciable que ambas deseaban que no terminara nunca.

Emma guio a Regina hacia la cama, desprendió todos y cada uno de los botones del pijama que la morocha llevaba puesto y se dio un momento para admirarla. Su respiración agitada y su pelo revuelto, Emma juro que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Volvieron a encontrarse en un beso feroz y la rubia comenzó a descender besando cada porción de piel que encontraba en su camino, descendió hasta los pechos de Regina y la oyó suspirar mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada.

Emma la obligo a levantarse solo por un segundo para desprender el broche del corpiño que la morocha llevaba puesto, y antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar Emma había comenzado a succionar su pezón.

Emma – gimió Regina enredando sus piernas en la espalda de la rubia y obligándola a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo, continúo su descenso y en segundos se deshizo de las prendas de ropa que las separaban, Regina en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que Emma aun llevaba toda su ropa puesta y no tardo en ponerse en acción para cambiar eso.

Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – dijo Emma admirando el cuerpo de Regina antes de volver a besarla.

Te necesito – gimió Regina.

Emma no tardo en obedecerla.

Ambas se encontraban de pie, paradas una frente a otra. Llevaban vestidos blancos que acentuaban los cuerpos de ambas, sus manos unidas, sus almas una sola. Ambas habían caminado al altar, Emma acompañada por David y Regina acompañada por Henry. Prácticamente todos los habitantes de Storybrooke se encontraban presentes, nadie quería perderse el evento, todos querían presenciar el momento de felicidad que la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa estaban experimentando.

Ahora pueden leer sus votos - dijo Snow que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a oficializar la boda.

Regina - comenzó Emma, sus ojos verde-azulados brillando como nunca antes, las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas - Si alguien me hubiese dicho años atrás, que tu y yo estaríamos paradas hoy aquí, en este momento, tu probablemente lo habrías prendido fuego, pero yo lo hubiese creído porque sabia que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos - todos rieron, incluso Regina cuyas lagrimas nublaban ya su vista - Eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida - continuo Emma sin soltar siquiera por un momento las manos de su futura esposa - Eres una excelente madre y una excelente persona. No puedo prometerte muchas cosas, pero puedo prometerte que ya no voy a correr y que si alguna vez lo hago siempre voy a volver, puedo prometerte que continuare haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para criar a Henry - Emma dedico una mirada a su hijo y ambos sonrieron - Solo nosotras sabemos lo que nos ha costado llegar aquí, lo que hemos pasado para estar paradas aquí y en este momento, la cantidad de veces que estuvimos a punto de volar la ciudad - todos volvieron a reír - No cambiaría ninguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera un segundo, porque todo eso, todo lo que hemos hecho y pasado nos llevo al aquí y ahora. No hay muchas cosas mas que pueda decirte, pero hay algo mas que puedo prometerte. Puedo prometerte que voy a estar contigo siempre, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas, nunca voy a dejar tu lado. Puedo prometerte que voy a amarte ahora y siempre - Emma soltó en ese momento las manos de Regina, aprovechando para secar sus propias lagrimas mientras David le entregaba el anillo - Y este es el símbolo de todas esas promesas - Emma deslizo suavemente el anillo en el dedo de Regina y luego beso sus manos.

Regina puedes decir tus votos - dijo Snow luego de aclararse varias veces la garganta, ya que el nudo que se habia formado no le permitía hablar.

Emma - empezó Regina apenas siendo capaz de hablar - Después de todo lo que dijiste no puedo formar una oración - todos rieron - Nunca imagine que estaríamos aquí, todo lo que pasamos quedo atrás y parece parte de otra vida, casi como se tratara de un mundo diferente, un universo paralelo. Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras y mucho menos si estas tienen que expresar sentimientos - todos volvieron a reír - No estoy segura que fue lo que pude haber hecho para merecerte en esta vida, pero puedo asegurarte que voy a hacer todo en mi poder para mantenerte a mi lado - Emma sonrió - Después de todo el tiempo que pase intentando alejarte de mi es lo menos que puedo hacer - todos volvieron a reir - Hoy agradezco que seas tan cabeza dura como lo eres, porque estoy segura que si fuera solo por mi no estaríamos hoy paradas aquí. Puedo prometerte que voy a amarte el resto de mi vida, hasta el ultimo día, y el ultimo suspiro. Puedo prometerte que voy a intentar hacerte feliz, hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para lograr merecerte. Puedo prometerte que voy a decirte te amo todos los días por el resto de mi vida, por todas las veces que no te lo dije en el pasado - Henry le entrego el anillo a su madre, Regina lo deslizo suavemente en el dedo de Emma - Empezando ahora - Regina acerco su rostro al de Emma - Te amo - susurro.

Pueden besarse - dijo Snow sin molestarse en pronunciarlas esposas.

Regina seco las lagrimas que aun permanecían en el rostro de Emma, y Emma hizo lo mismo con las que permanecían en el rostro de Regina.

Te amo - susurraron al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se unieron suavemente, con delicadeza y ternura, demostrando todo aquello que no podían expresar en palabras.

Tres años habían pasado ya desde esa mañana, Regina y Emma estaban ahora casadas y disfrutaban de una vida más feliz de la que cualquiera de las dos hubiese podido imaginar. Al fin lo habían comprendido.

El amor es una batalla.

Simplemente que a Regina y Emma les había costado unperiodo de tiempo descubrir que esa batalla no se trataba de ganar o perder, esa batalla se trataba nada más y nada menos de una batalla contra ellas mismas. Contra sus propios miedos, temores e inseguridades.

El amor se trataba de una batalla constante con sus pasados y presentes, para lograr tener un futuro.

El amor era una batalla que las llevaba a mejorar cada día, a intentar hacerse feliz la una a la otra, una batalla para ser un poco más felices que el día anterior.

El amor era una batalla para Regina y Emma, una batalla por seguir juntas y luchar y defender el final feliz que tanto les había costado conseguir.

Al fin lo habían comprendido.

Fin.


End file.
